


(No) Acepto

by Wolfinshipclothing



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forced Marriage, Las Vegas Wedding, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Underworld, but there is romance at the end, its mostly platonic, mentioned Starco, mentions of Star butterfly - Freeform, starco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfinshipclothing/pseuds/Wolfinshipclothing
Summary: Todo el Inframundo esta listo para la boda entre el principe Tomas y su prometida humana, Jackie.Todos excepto Jackie, claro. Despues de echar un vistazo a lo que seria su vida como casada, decide evitarse todo el problema. Poco sabe que no le sera tan facil. Y que no es la unica que penso en escapar. Una historia de amor en medio del Infierno (literalmente).





	1. Un gran dia para una boda

**Author's Note:**

> BUENO, volvi. Luego de varias semanas de que termino la serie, vengo con este fic. Lo empece hace bastante y recien ahora termine de corregirlo.
> 
> Es un AU que a mi me gusta mucho, y con la pareja que a mi mas me gusta (Tomckie!)
> 
> Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste. Y ya saben, si pueden comentar, me ayudan mucho.

Jackie Lynn Thomas jugaba con el pliegue de su vestido, que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. Era un vestido elegante. Quizás demasiado. No es que no le gustasen los vestidos. Pero ese, en particular, la hacía sentir menos como una persona y más como una muñeca de exhibición. Como si tratara de impresionar. Tal vez, si tiraba del bordado con fuerza, podría desgarrarlo…

—Deja tranquila el vestido que lo vas a arrugar todo —dijo su madre, sentada a su lado.

Aunque sinceramente, “sentada” era un decir. El vestido de Jane Thomas era tan voluptuoso y decorado que su cuerpo no descansaba apropiadamente sobre la silla. Estaba más bien doblada contra la misma.

—Imagínate que nos vean con un vestido arrugado, ¡Qué vergüenza! —prosiguió ella

—Perdón ma —contesto Jackie conteniendo una risa. Jane parecía un maniquí desnutrido y cubierto de algodón.

El armazón y el corsé eran aceptables… ¿Pero porque el sombrero con lunares?

Lo peor era lo mucho que ambas desentonaban con el resto de los invitados, no solo en vestimenta, sino en especie. Porque hacia donde quiera que Jackie mirase, se encontraba rodeada de _demonios_. Los había de diversas alturas, desde los enanos hasta los gigantes de tres metros. Algunos eran de carne y hueso, mientras otros parecían hechos de fuego, ceniza o roca ardiente. Todos lucían variados número de cuernos, ojos, colas puntiagudas y tonos de piel de todos los colores del arcoíris. Y todos vestían de gala y mucho más apropiados que Jackie y su mama. Aun si no fueran las únicas humanas allí (y lo eran), igual parecerían muñecas mal vestidas.

Jackie evitaba las miradas de los invitados. Centenares de ojos la observaban. Juzgándola. Aunque no podía culparlos; así vestida parecía cualquier cosa menos una novia.

—Creo que… —empezó Jackie, y todos los invitados se inclinaron hacia adelante en sus asientos—. Creo que nuestro anfitrión está un poco retrasado. ¿Qué raro, verdad?

Los invitados reaccionaron con gruñidos y murmullos. Alguien carraspeo y Jackie volteo para ver a un esqueleto mayordomo inclinarse a su lado.

—El Rey siempre llega a tiempo. Justo cuando tiene que llegar. Todos los demás llegan penosamente temprano —dijo el Mayordomo como si fuera evidente—. ¿Tentempié?

Le extendió una charola con unas tostadas hechas de una especie de lengua verde, sobre la cual descansaba un globo ocular purpura, sobre el cual descansaba una ramita de perejil. El ojo estaba recubierto de humedad y Jackie podría jurar que lo vio moverse.

—Paso.

No paso mucho hasta que el gigantesco reloj de pared sonó su estrepitoso GONG-GONG-GONG, anunciando que eran ya la 1. Ese reloj sonaba cada hora, por cierto. Incluso de noche. Todo en el castillo era igual de enorme, incluyendo los techos, las gigantes columnas, los amplios ventanales y los titánicos tronos dorados que descansaban al otro lado del Salón del Trono.

Cuando el reloj acabo de retumbar (aunque Jackie aun sentía el temblor dentro de su cráneo), un pillar de humo estallo en medio de la habitación. Una enorme puerta, casi tan alta como el techo, emergió dolorosamente del piso. Cuando el fuego se disipo, un mayordomo esqueleto se posiciono junto a ella y espero.

La puerta se abrió, golpeando al mayordomo y enviándolo disparado por el aire a través de una ventana y hacia el literal Infierno que había afuera

Debería haberse puesto del otro lado de la puerta.

La tierra tembló, sobresaltando a las dos humanas. Del inmenso umbral surgió la criatura más enorme que Jackie jamás hubiera visto. Un verdadero titán de más de diez metros se alzo erguido en el umbral; sus colosales cuernos casi llegando a tocar el techo.

Avanzo a paso de montaña, si las montañas tuvieran ojos como pozos llameantes y músculos entre los que podías triturar camiones. Jackie y Jane se miraron con expresiones gemelas de horror.

—Mama, ese es…

—Ya se nena, cállate.

— ¿E-es mi pro… pro...?

—Shh, aquí viene.

El ser pasó frente a ellas, agitando la tierra y tirando a Jane al piso. Jackie supero su temor y miro a la criatura de pies a cabeza.

—Alto. Eso es un... ¿bolso de diseñador? —dijo Jackie para sí misma.

Es verdad. La criatura llevaba un enorme bolso negro, que combinaba con el vestido negro con encajes que Jackie apenas notaba que llevaba puesto. Ese ser, esa _mujer_ , no era el príncipe.

Un segundo mayordomo corrió detrás de la criatura, con mucho cuidado de no ser aplastado por sus gigantes pesuñas, y se ubico a un lado del trono.

—Presentando a la Reina Wrathmelior —dijo el Mayordomo.

La Reina se dio vuelta para ver a sus invitados. Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron con una reverencia. Jackie y Jane hicieron lo mismo tardíamente y fueron las ultimas en volver a sentarse. La Reina Wrathmelior hizo una elegante reverencia propia y tomo asiento en el trono.

Una segunda figura entro por el portal. Era más pequeña que la Reina. De hecho era apenas unos centímetros más alto que Jackie. Era un hombre, un humano al parecer, vestido con un atuendo real que debía costar más que la casa de Jackie en la Tierra. Caminaba con aire de ser dueño de todos.

—Presentado al Rey Dave —dijo el mayordomo cuando Dave llego al trono.

Se repitió el proceso de las reverencias, después de lo cual Dave se subió a la mano de su Reina, quien lo elevo hasta el trono. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, cuyo rostro se puso temporalmente mas rojo. El Rey Dave se bajo y camino sobre el inmenso trono vacio. O no vacio exactamente. Jackie noto que había otros dos tronos, más pequeños e igualmente dorados, sobre el trono más grande. Dave se quedo de pie frente a uno. Todos los rostros, incluyendo el de las dos humanas, voltearon hacia la puerta.

Una última figura surgió del portal y a Jackie se le anudo el estomago al verlo. El joven (porque una no podía llamarlo un hombre) era un punto intermedio entre los dos reyes. Era mucho más alto que el rey (y más de una cabeza y media más alto que Jackie) y lucia un físico de estatua griega envuelta en un traje blanco mármol. Cuando paso frente a Jackie, sus tres ojos se posaron en los de ella. Se reconocieron, a pesar de jamás haberse visto.

—Es el, tu prometido —dijo Jane, comentando lo obvio—. Es muy guapo ¿no?

—No es la palabra que yo usaría —dijo Jackie, ganándose un codazo.

El joven dio un salto de varios metros y se subió al trono vacio. Luego, y para sorpresa de sus invitados, sentó en el trono pequeño junto al de Dave, sin reverencia alguna.

—Uh… —titubeo el mayordomo—. P-presentando al príncipe Tomas Lucitor. ¿Creo?

Los invitados aplaudieron, pero por lo bajo murmuraban amargados. El Rey Dave también susurro algo en el oído de su hijo. No les gusto nada esa ruptura del protocolo.

— ¿En serio se llama Tomas? —pregunto Jackie—. ¿No te parece extraño que su nombre sea como mi apellido?

—Es el destino, hija —sonrió Jane.

Jackie gruño.

— _Destino_ , claro.

—Afloja un poco, nena —la reto Jane—. Tendrías que estar feliz ¡Vas a casarte con un príncipe!

Si, ese era el problema. Jackie conocía lo suficiente sobre la realeza para saber que no quería tener relación alguna con ellos, salvo como personajes de los libros de historia que leía. Si los nobles del Inframundo eran algo parecidos a los nobles de la Tierra…

La inmensa puerta se cerro de un portazo y se sumergió en el suelo de mármol negro. Una segunda puerta, de un tamaño más razonable, emergió junto a los tronos. De ella salió un anciano poco impresionante. Llevaba túnicas largas como sabanas y una barba igual de larga. Caminaba apoyado en un bastón de plata. Su piel sola parecía ser más vieja que los huesos de algunos mayordomos.

Llego con dificultad al centro del salón y hablo con una voz potente que traicionaba a su apariencia

—Ya me conocéis, soy el Sumo Sacerdote Grimm —dijo el viejo—. Y los que no me conocéis, pues me la suda. Estamos muy atrasados —se puso firme y hablo en voz clara y solemne—. ¡Que empiece el ensayo de la Boda Real!


	2. ¿Me permites esta pieza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos con el capitulo dos!

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron las más largas en la vida de Jackie. Una Boda Real del Inframundo consiste de cuatro partes. Se inicia con un sacrificio animal para inaugurar la ceremonia y _exaltar el humor_ ; porque parece que nada te da más ganas de festejar que derramar la sangre de un inocente.

Después viene la boda en sí: los votos, el ramo, todo el procedimiento. Esa parte es corta. Luego viene el banquete post-boda para todos los invitados y para finalizar, un baile ceremonial, iniciado por los nuevos Rey y Reina del Inframundo. Es decir, Jackie y su… Y el tal Tomas.

Empezaron ensayando el sacrificio. El Sumo Sacerdote Grimm (quien era tan viejo y demacrado que bien podrían llamarlo el _Viejo Grimm_ ) se dirigió a los invitados.

—Normalmente utilizamos un sacrificio mortal, generalmente un sirviente, donado por el padre del novio—explico el Viejo Grimm—. Pero por petición de la madre de la novia, y con la aprobación del Rey Dave, no usaremos un ser inteligente. En su lugar, tendremos que conformarnos con esta puñetera cabra.

— ¡Baah! —dijo la cabra.

Los invitados gruñeron, quejándose de que no era _tradicional_. Todos los ojos se clavaron en Jane, y por extensión, en Jackie.

—No digas que nunca hago nada por ti —dijo Jane.

—No me hagas mas favores, mama —dijo Jackie con sarcasmo.

Ataron el animal a una mesa de piedra. El Viejo Grimm dijo algunas letanías en Lenguaje Infernal. A los oídos mortales sonaba como la estática del televisor mesclada con un triturador de carne.

Para finalizar le dieron una daga a Jackie. La cabra balaba con tristeza. Pobrecita, en algún lugar de su simple mente lograba entender lo que estaba pasando. Jackie supo lo que debía hacer. Puso una mano sobre el cogote de la cabra y alzo la daga. El publico observo atentamente. En un rápido movimiento, Jackie bajo el arma letal. La daga desgarro las sogas, dejando libre al animal ¡Listo! Al menos ahora una de las dos se salvaría.

La cabra, sin embargo, no tenía deseos de escapar. Se recostó sobre la mesa de piedra y dio un balido alegre; ya no la molestaban esas duras cuerdas. Jackie se hubiera reído de la situación de no haberse sentido tan mortificada.

— ¡Que pésima puntería! —protesto el viejo Grimm—. A ver si practicas antes de la ceremonia.

Los invitados estuvieron de acuerdo. El rey y la reina se agarraban la cabeza. Tomas tenía una expresión de descreído total. Jane la miraba solo con decepción. La cabra miraba sin entender nada

— ¡Bah! —dijo la cabra, a nadie en particular.

—Ni me lo digas —suspiro Jackie.

Luego del desastre con la cabra vino el banquete. En realidad esa parte no requería ensayo, pero había sido un día largo y los reyes querían agasajar a sus invitados. Los mayordomos ubicaron a todos en una larga mesa hecha de una gruesa madera de roble. Jackie tenía el estomago pegado a la espalda, así que estaba ansiosa por comer. Pero el festín servido fue aun más asqueroso que la tostada de ojo. Había más entrañas y vísceras en la mesa que en una carnicería y una morgue juntas. Jackie y Jane se decidieron por el platillo que se veía más normal: una gallina gigante con seis patas. Sabía a pollo, gracias a Dios.

Durante la comida Jackie busco la mirada de su… de Tomas. Se lo veía muy entretenido. Conversaba con sus invitados, reía y picaba algo de cada platillo. Al menos alguien se divertía.

Después del postre (que consistió de simple helado de menta), comenzó el ensayo del casamiento en cuestión. Los invitados ocuparon sus lugares mirando hacia donde estaría el altar y donde ahora había solo un arco improvisado. Los novios se colocaron en frente. Jackie a la izquierda con su mama al lado, y Tomas a la derecha junto a su padre. La Reina Wrathmelior, siendo la regente, se ubico en su trono. El viejo Grimm tomo su lugar frente a la _feliz_ pareja.

—Bien empecemos con… —el viejo Grimm se tapo la boca, silenciando un eructo—. Disculpad, fue la ternera. En fin, empecemos con la boda. Les explico para los que no sepan: una vez hecho el sacrificio de la cabra nos ubicaremos en las posiciones actuales. ¡Por favor, recordad que sus sillas tendrán sus nombres! Mañana no os quiero oír peleándose como niñatos por quien está más cerca del altar.

—Usted debería trabajar en un jardín de niños, Señor —dijo Jackie en voz burlona, pero nadie, ni su madre, ni Tomas, ni el Rey Dave se sonrieron.

Que publico más difícil…

—Como decía —prosiguió el viejo Grimm—, los novios deberán ubicarse uno frente a otro. Más cerca. No, un poco más cerca chavales…

Los jóvenes se acercaron tanto que apenas podía pasar una mosca entre ellos. La diferencia de altura era evidente: Tomas le llevaba unas dos cabezas y media. Jackie tenía que alzar el rostro para verlo a los ojos. Tomas la observaba fijo con sus tres ojos negros, pero a diferencia de los de la Reina Wrathmelior, Jackie no vio fuego en ellos. Si noto, sin embargo, el maquillaje negro alrededor de sus parpados. Y el brillante color purpura de su piel. Y los colmillos que sobrepasaban sus labios. Y la cola… ¡Guau, que larga esa cola!

Quizás Tomas tenía ideas parecidas en la cabeza. Quizás miraba a Jackie y pensaba “esta cosa es mi futura esp… ¿lo que sea?”

—Eso, así están bien —dijo el viejo Grimm—. Luego yo empezare la ceremonia. Haber, diré algo como…

El viejo se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente.

— ¡HERMANOS! —Jackie se tapo los oídos—. ¡Hemos sido bendecidos! Los Señores del Caos, actuando por medio de nuestros sabios reyes, nos han convocado el día de hoy para presenciar la unión eterna de estos dos jóvenes. Nuestro príncipe, Tomas Lucitor…

Tomas señalo a su público y guiño el ojo. Un par de jovencitas (y algunos muchachos), suspiraron embelesados. A Jackie se le subió el almuerzo hasta la garganta.

—Y esta humana… eh… —el viejo Grimm saco un papel arrugado de su bolsillo—. _Ja-ckie Lynn Tho-mas_. ¿Esto está bien?

—Sí, está bien —dijo Jackie.

— ¿No tienes apellido?

—Thomas es mi apellido.

El sacerdote miro perplejo al Rey Dave. El monarca le hizo seña para que prosiga.

—Claro… Decía que esta humana fue elegida por nuestros reyes, quienes determinaron que es digna. Posee todas las cualidades para ser la esposa de nuestro príncipe y nuestra reina. Y de sus entrañas se engendrara un nuevo heredero que continúe el linaje que vive desde hace diez mil años.

A Jackie se le nublaba la vista. Mientras más hablaba el sacerdote, mas crecía el fuego en su pecho. No importa que tanto quiera disfrazar su discurso el viejo, nada de eso la hacía sentir digna. O si lo era, no era algo de lo que quisiera alardear. Solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

—Al unirlos en este suelo sagrado —prosiguió el viejo, ignorando la ironía de la palabra “sagrado”—, la unión será oficial. Serán coronados Rey y Reina del Inframundo, por los siglos de los siglos —Grimm se acerco a Jackie—. O hasta que mueras, querida. Lo que ocurra primero.

Las primeras lágrimas amenazaban con abrirse paso. ¿Exactamente que había querido decir con eso? Jackie hizo esfuerzo y trago su ansiedad. No iba a dejar que la vean quebrándose, ni siquiera Jane. _Especialmente Jane._

El Viejo Grimm presento los anillos. El anillo de Jackie era muy hermoso, dorado y con una piedra azul. El de Tomas era su gemelo, pero hecho de plata y con una piedra roja. La peor parte fue tener que tocarse para intercambiar anillos. Las manos de Tomas eran inmensas y con garras del tamaño de cuchillos. Aun si tuviera las manos más hermosas del mundo, Jackie igual lo detestaría.

El Rey Dave sujetaba el hombro de su hijo con orgullo. Jane, quien no podía ser menos en nada, quiso hacer lo mismo. Jackie le aparto el hombro con brusquedad.

—Jackie…

—Basta —suplico ella, negándose a verla a la cara.

Estaba harta de todo esto. La ropa le apretaba, la mirada de los invitados le picaba, y tenía una congoja en el pecho que no había parado de crecer. Pero lo que más odiaba era que, según la _experta_ opinión de todos los presentes, Jackie debía estar _feliz_. Y a nadie le importaba que si no lo era. Quería huir. Correr y desaparecer y que se cansen de buscarla.

Lo bueno es que ya solo quedaba ensayar la última parte de la ceremonia. ¿Lo malo? Era el baile. Jane le había enseñado muchas cosas a Jackie en estos años. Le enseño a limpiar y ordenar. Bordar y cocer. Cocinar y cuidar de su esposo. Es decir, todo lo que, según ella, le conseguirían un esposo algún día. Y que ahora resultaban inútiles, ya que una Reina tiene sirvientes que hacen esas cosas por ella. Lo único que jamás logro enseñarle era a bailar. Las pocas veces que lo intento acabo decepcionada y con algunos dedos del pie rotos.

El Rey Dave dio la orden y una docena de sirvientes levantaron todas las mesas y sillas y se las llevaron con increíble velocidad, mientras otra docena barría el piso. En unos segundos el salón del trono se convirtió en un prístino salón de baile. Los invitados ocuparon sus puestos. Mientras, una banda de demonios entro en el salón, cargando tubas, guitarras, violines y bombos.

Jackie decidió aprovechar la distracción de los demás. Se metió en el medio de la muchedumbre, esquivando a los invitados que aun no lograban ubicarse; haciéndose pequeña y avanzando despacio a fin de no ser vista. Había logrado llegar a la puerta cuando se tropezó y reboto en el pecho de un gigante demonio con cara de pocos amigos.

Cayó al piso con un quejido, atrayendo la atención de los invitados cercanos. En un segundo se vio rodeado de demonios.

—Yo solo… ¿Iba al baño?—titubeo Jackie ante los invitados.

Su madre se abrió paso entre la multitud. Su expresión preocupada era una que Jackie conocía bien. Era una tormenta maquillada detrás de una mirada amable.

—No te puedo dejar sola ni un minuto —murmuro Jane, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Arrastro a su hija y la soltó en el centro del salón, justo frente a Tomas. Los jóvenes se miraron como si fueran alienígenas (y en cierto modo, lo eran).

—Más te vale no pisarle los pies —advirtió Jane y se retiro a un costado para pararse junto a los reyes.

El Rey Dave dio la orden de empezar el baile, pero nadie se movió. Nadie iba a mover un musculo hasta que la pareja principal no iniciara la danza. Pero Jackie estaba tiesa.

— ¿Y bien? —demando Dave.

Tomas suspiro y sufrió un cambio repentino. Se puso recto como un soldado y una sonrisa dulce pero indudablemente plástica se apodero de su rostro.

— ¿Me permites esta pieza? —extendió su mano a Jackie.

La chica puso sus manos temblorosas sobre las de Tomas. Su agarre era firme; soltarse no iba a ser una opción.

Tomas hizo una seña a los músicos y enseguida empezaron a tocar. Era un ritmo lento y armonioso, como un vals si fuera tocado por demonios del Inframundo. Oh, cierto…

El príncipe guio el baile. Era una danza compleja, con muchos pasos hacia atrás y delante y giros a reloj y contrarreloj. Tomas parecía flotar en la pista, moviendo su enorme cuerpo como si no tuviera peso. Su cola giraba y daba latigazos, siguiendo cada movimiento que el ejecutaba. Jackie se movía como una piedra. Ni siquiera una piedra rodante, solo una roca rígida, clavada en la playa de la vergüenza. Alrededor de ellos los invitados se habían animado y estaban danzando, todos realizando complicados pasos que Jackie ni soñaba con poder seguir. La única excepción eran los reyes; estaban de pie, serios y observantes. La Reina Wrathmelior movía un poco sus pesuñas, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Dave conversaba con Jane, si por eso se entiende a que oía en silencio cada palabra que salía de la boca de la mujer. Tenía cara de que era la hora del té y se lo estaba perdiendo. Jane soltó una carcajada y deslizo su mano disimuladamente por el hombro de Dave.

 _Increíble_. Jackie estaba a dos minutos de un colapso nervioso y su mama estaba haciendo migas con la realeza. Cuando Jane cruzo miradas con su hija, le dio un guiño cómplice.

_¡Como se atreve!_

— ¡Augh!

La música se detuvo al igual que la danza. La multitud resuello. Jackie se tapo la cara apenada. Le había dado un terrible pisotón a Tomas. Al príncipe. ¡Había pisado al Príncipe frente a todos! Ahora sí que iba a abandonar el castillo, pero dentro de una caja negra con flores.

Tomas enseño sus dientes; era un depredador listo de saltarle en el cuello. Pero en el último segundo recordó donde se encontraba y recupero su porte.

—Estoy bien —dijo el—. No paso nada, tranquilos.

La multitud exhalo. No solo Jackie había temido por su vida. Los músicos volvieron a tocar y el baile prosiguió.

Tomas extendió su mano a Jackie, y cuando la chica la tomo, la expresión de él se volvió _carnívora_. Pego su cuerpo al de ella; estaba ardiendo. Resumieron su danza, esta vez con movimientos más agresivos.

—Ey, sobre el pisotón… —dijo Jackie mientras Tomas la hacía girar—. Lo siento mucho, yo…

—Oh no, eso no fue un pisotón —interrumpió Tomas—. Un pisotón es así —Tomas dio un paso pesado en el piso, haciendo temblar el mismo mármol—. _Vos_ te caíste en mi pie, justo en mi pulgar por cierto. ¿Dónde aprendiste a caer así?

Por un instante Jackie temió que si respondía, podía acabar siendo devorada. No fue así como imagino su primera charla con su… con Tomas.

—Bueno, me gusta hacer skateboard, quizás eso tuvo que ver —bromeo Jackie, tratando de alivianar el aire.

—Lo sé, vi tus videos en Youtube —Tomas inclino a Jackie, sujetándola por la cintura a meros centímetro del suelo.

—Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa.

Fue como una cachetada a Jackie.

— ¿ _Perdón_?

—Te perdono —dijo Tomas con seriedad—, pero practica más tu baile para la próxima.

Jackie podría haberlo dejado así. _Debería_ haberlo dejado así. En cualquier otra circunstancia ni se hubiera molestado en responder. Pero ese día estaba _rabiosa_.

Se puso de pie, forzando a Tomas a pararse también. Ya fue su turno de guiar. Ahora ella le iba a enseñar unos pasos.

—Lamento no ser lo que esperabas —dijo Jackie con veneno en su voz—. Mi mama nunca me enseño a bailar. O a ser una esposa modelo.

—Ah no te preocupes, nadie pensaría que sos una esposa modelo. Te lo juro —retruco Tomas.

—Eso es algo que tenemos en común.

Antes de que Tomas pudiera preguntar algo, Jackie sujeto su mano y lo obligo a hacerla girar. Giro una y otra y otra vez hasta que Tomas quedo mareado. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía las manos vacías. Jackie estaba de pie a un metro de él. Le guiño el ojo.

Más que una cachetada, eso fue una 9mm al ego del príncipe.

Pero Tomas no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Apretó los dientes y tironeo del brazo de Jackie, hasta que quedaron cuerpo contra cuerpo. Había retomado el control del baile.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Solo digo que podrías haber sido más amable —dijo Jackie—. Creía que los príncipes debían tener mejores modales

—Yo no…

Jackie dio un paso rápido hacia la izquierda, casi haciendo caer a Tomas.

Los padres de los jóvenes observaban la discusión disfrazada de danza. Era claro que Jackie no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus movimientos erráticos confundían a Tomas. Jane empezó a mordisquearse las uñas y cuando se atoro con un pedazo lo escupió. La uña fugitiva cayó sobre los mocasines dorados del Rey Dave. El monarca gruño.

—Ups… postizas, je.

Tomas intento recuperar el control de la situación. Hizo semi-recostar a Jackie, sujetándola por la cintura.

—La próxima vez te tiro una alfombra roja al piso, ¿Cómo te suena? —dijo Tomas desafiante.

—No pido eso…

Tomas levanto a Jackie y la lanzo por el aire. De haber sido una bailarina, Jackie se hubiera visto como un cisne. Pero no lo era, así que parecía una gaviota gritona.

El príncipe se ubico justo debajo y atajo a Jackie entre sus brazos. Los invitados aplaudieron, llenos de admiración y _lambisconería_.

—Linda caída —se burlo Tomas. 

Jackie se libero y resumieron su danza. Jane se había arrancado las uñas postizas y había llegado hasta la cutícula de las suyas propias.

—Lo único que pido es que seas más lindo conmigo, solo eso —dijo Jackie, casi suplicante—. O cuando menos mas paciente.

—Yo no sé cómo ser lindo. Mucho menos paciente.

—Se nota. Parece que no soy la única que no hizo la tarea.

El príncipe trastabillo con su propia cola y Jackie aprovecho para dar un paso atrás, forzando a Tomas a seguirla. Otra vez era ella la dueña de esta pieza.

—Lo entiendo. No te gusta esta situación y a mí tampoco —dijo Jackie mientras daba firme pasos. Tenía que tirar con fuerza para mover a un demonio de dos metros y medio—. La diferencia es que yo estoy acá, en un lugar que no conozco, en una situación horrible, eh igual estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mí.

— ¿Oh, así que esto es horrible? —exclamo Tomas.

— ¡Es lo peor! Hice todo lo que me pidieron, puse buena cara, hasta estoy bailando. ¡ _Bai-lando_! —la voz de Jackie se alzo en un grito frustrado—. Y lo peor es que todos me tratan como una apestada y como si debería estar agradecida por estar aquí. ¿Y ahora venís vos y me reclamas que no me prepare? ¿Por qué soy yo la del problema? A lo mejor el problema sos vos.

— ¡AUCH!

Jackie se aparto. Otra vez el pisotón, pero esta vez fue la cola del príncipe. Igual que antes, los invitados y la banda quedaron mudos. Pero esta vez el rostro del príncipe paso del purpura al rojo ardiente.

— ¡ **Mi problema sos vos**! —un aliento venenoso surgió de la boca de Tomas y las antorchas explotaron.

El mundo entero empezó a incendiarse. De cada antorcha y candelabro, de cada hendidura del suelo y hueco en las paredes, incluso cada cortina y alfombra… Todo se quemaba. El pánico inundo el cuarto. Los invitados gritaban y se amontonaban desesperados. Una llamarada cayó en la peluca de Jane. La mujer la arrojo a los pies de Dave, pisando las llamas hasta apagarlas.

Jackie no podía apartar su mirada de la sombra ardiente en la que se había convertido su… _prometido_. No tenia forma, era un ser de oscuridad y fuego. Una tormenta volcánica avanzando hacia ella. Jackie retrocedió, cayendo al piso con un grito desesperado. Quiso huir pero no podía moverse. No pudo pedir ayuda ni suplicar. Fue por los _ojos_.

Los ojos de Tomas la quemaban.

La sombra abrió la boca para hablar. Jackie abrió la boca para gritar.

_CLAP CLAP CLAP_

Silencio. Todos voltearon en la dirección del sonido a tiempo para ver a Dave atravesar las llamas sin quemarse. Aplaudía como si acabara de ver la obra más aburrida del mundo.

—Bien Tomas, muy bien, ya te luciste —dijo Dave—. Ahora termina con esto por favor. ¿No ves que estas asustando a la chica?

Tomas miro a Jackie, esta vez con sus propios ojos. Retrocedió rápido, casi asustado. Las sombras a su alrededor se desvanecieron. El príncipe parecía de pronto muy, pero muy pequeño. El incendio se extinguió como si acabara de llover, dejando la sala solo con la luz de las miles de antorchas. Del fuego de recién no había quedado nada, ni siquiera cenizas. A juzgar por el truco de Dave de caminar entre las llamas, Jackie cuestiono si todo eso no había puro teatro.

 _No_. Los ojos de Tomas habían sido reales. Dos inmensos pozos de fuego y Jackie casi cayó en ellos.

Jane surgió de entre la multitud y se lanzo a los brazos de Jackie.

— ¡Jackie! —Jane reviso el rostro de su hija, buscando alguna herida—. ¡Mi cielo! ¡Pero qué susto! ¿Estás bien?

Jackie se puso de pie con ayuda de su madre. El vestido había quedado rasgado, prácticamente inservible. Todos la miraban. Incluso Tomas la observaba con expresión de perro triste. Pero era una mentira y Jackie no iba a caer por eso.

—No —dijo con frialdad.

El Rey Dave se paso una mano por el rostro. La edad se reflejaba en su rostro.

— ¡Grimm! —grito.

La cabeza calva del Viejo Grimm emergió desde dentro de un florero. Se bajo con dificultad y se acerco vacilante al rey.

— ¿Llamo usted?

—Creo que tuvimos suficiente ensayo, ¿no es así? —dijo Dave tajante.

Ambos hombres miraron a Tomas, quien evito la mirada. Busco los ojos de Jackie, pero ella lo ignoro. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero seguro que todos buscarían la forma de culparla.

—Si bueno… creo que estáis tan listos cómo es posible —dijo el Viejo Grimm, rascándose el cráneo—. Solo os ruego que recuerden lo que practicamos hoy. Si la ceremonia no se hace al pie de la letra, no tendrá validez. Os veré a todos aquí mañana. ¡Iros en paz!

Dicho esto se dio vuelta y se alejo murmurando una maldición que sonaba como ‘¡cabrones!’.

El Rey Dave aplaudió una vez más y rompió el hechizo del silencio. Los invitados se retiraron lentamente. Dave, Wrathmelior y Tomas se fueron por un lado, y Jackie y su madre por el otro. A su alrededor todos cuchicheaban. Todos cuestionaban. Todos se preguntaban si esta boda arreglada iba a servir de algo. Todos creían que quizá lo reyes estaban perdiendo el control. Todos temían que el matrimonio iba a resultar en un desastre. 

Pero a Jackie eso la tenía sin cuidado. Ya había experimentado lo que iba a ser la boda, por no mencionar ese vistazo de lo que su futuro como reina iba a traer. Decidió, después de poco meditarlo, que esa boda era un error y no iba a estar allí mañana para repetirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar una cosa: este capitulo lo escribi cuando recien estabamos en la temporada tres, cuando no conociamos tanto de la familia de Tom. Asi que si sienten ahora que Dave o Wrathmelior estan algo fuera de personaje... Bueno, ese es el motivo.
> 
> Pero a fin de cuentas esto es un AU, asi que...


	3. Charla motivacional

Jane arrastro a Jackie por los inmensos pasillos, sujetándola de la muñeca e ignorando sus protestas. Detrás de ellas venían a paso veloz un guardia enorme y una criada esqueleto. Pero Jane no les prestaba atención; su mente estaba en _rojo_.

Espero hasta llegar al cuarto para empezar a gritar.

— ¿Vos estas deseando que me maten no es verdad? —Jane libero el brazo de Jackie.

La chica le dio una mirada irónica a su madre mientras se frotaba las muñecas, luego se desplomo en la cama. Tenía sabanas negras y era tan enorme que cabían seis Jackies (o dos Tomas).

—No es para tanto —dijo Jackie mirando al techo—. Pudo ser peor.

— ¿Peor? —chillo Jane— ¿Viste la cara del Rey Dave? ¡Ese hombre manda a encarcelar gente solo porque le cortan chuecas las uñas de los pies! Y vos te peleaste con su _hijo_. ¡Anda a saber que nos hubiera hecho!

Jackie se concentro en sus muñecas. La uñas de su madre habían quedado marcadas.

Al verse ignorada, Jane resoplo. Se puso de pie frente al espejo de pie del armario y le hizo una seña a la criada. La mujer empezó a desvestirla. Por fortuna, el vestido de Jackie era de una pieza, así que no necesitaba que una extraña le esté poniendo las manos por encima. A Jane no le importaba sin embargo. Le gustaba que la mimen. Alzo sus brazos y dejo que la criada le desate la capa superior.

—Fue él quien se peleo conmigo, ¿sabes? —dijo Jackie finalmente—. El príncipe me ataco, no yo a él.

—Mmm… seguro le dijiste… algo que no debías—dijo Jane entre quejidos—. Que manía esa de no saber cuándo… ¡AUCH! ¡Cuidado con eso, bruta!

La Criada aspiro profundamente (a pesar de no tener nariz alguna con que) y siguió con su trabajo.

—Es igual, ya no te concentres en eso —prosiguió Jane—. El caso es que pese a todo la boda sigue en pie. ¡Seguimos en la carrera, amor! Y con un poquito de suerte, mañana por la noche todo esto va a ser nuestro.

— ¿Nuestro? —repitió Jackie.

— ¡Sí! Vamos a ser realeza, nena.

 _Nuestro_. La palabra no se le escapo a Jackie. No _tuyo_ , nuestro.

— ¿Y qué tal si no quiero ser realeza?

— ¡AY! —chillo Jane. El armazón cayó al igual que el vestido, dejando a su mama en corsé.

Volteo a ver a su hija. Con ese corsé parecía un salmón metido en una lata de atún. Jackie se hubiera reído, de no ser porque los ojos de Jane estaban rojos.

— ¿No _queres_ ser realeza? ¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que no te queres casar? —la voz de Jane incitaba al desafío.

Jackie se puso de pie.

—No mama. No me quiero casar.

Por un momento parecía que Jane iba a gritar, pero su rostro se volvió una máscara de tormento.

—No puedo creer que me hagas esto.

—Mama, por favor —Jackie quiso ponerse frente a Jane, pero ella aparto la mirada. Observaba su figura en el espejo y peinaba sus platinados cabellos.

—Esto es muy injusto —insistió Jackie.

— ¿Injusta? —Jane carcajeo—. ¿No te parece que sos un poco dramática, mi amor?

—Mama, no estás siendo razonable. Es ridículo esperar que me case con alguien q-que ni siquiera conozco, ni él a mí.

— ¡Hoy se conocieron!

— ¿Y cómo resulto eso?

Jane froto los ojos, sin importarle embarrar su maquillaje. Esta era una conversación repetida. Le hizo seña a la criada para que siguiera desvistiéndola. Mientras, ella saco un pañuelo de la cómoda y se limpio el rostro. Su piel quedo prístina, enseñando las arrugas y marcas de edad.

—Pienso que estas exagerando —dijo Jane—. Vos lees libros de historia todo el tiempo. Es una costumbre entre esta gente.

— ¿Lee libros de historia por diversión? —añadió la Criada.

— ¡Todo el tiempo! Tiene montañas enteras en su cuarto. Así que sabe… —Jane volteo a ver a Jackie—. Sabes bien que todo esto es normal.

—Si, también lo es el incesto y eso no significa que esté bien.

La Criada se encogió de hombros. Jane suspiro.

—No seas vulgar.

Jackie escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Cada vez se hacía más difícil hablar con Jane. No es que alguna vez hubiera sido fácil, pero últimamente se había vuelto imposible. Pero no podía dejarse vencer.

—Aun no es tarde. Podemos irnos de acá mama. _Ahora_ —la esperanza de Jackie se coló en su voz—. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar el camino fuera de aquí, luego solo…

— ¡Chst! Baja la voz —Jane le dio una mirada a la Criada. La mujer desataba el corsé con la atención de quien abre una caja fuerte.

—No quiero que nos metas en problemas —susurro Jane—. Ya me costó mucho que llegues hasta aquí no voy a dejar que lo arruines.

Jane abrió los ojos como si acabara de descubrir un gran misterio. Luego hablo; su voz como una daga:

—Es personal, ¿no es así? Es un problema que tenes conmigo. Siempre tuviste un problema conmigo y ahora te estás desquitando.

—Ma…

—O tal vez… —interrumpió Jane con un movimiento de su mano—. O quizás estas esperando que me maten. Porque lo harán Jackie, te lo garantizo. Si no te presentas, va a ser mi fin. ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar morir a tu pobre madre?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Jackie Lynn Thomas!

Jackie se encontró mirando el piso. No tenía fuerzas para alzar el rostro.

—No ma.

—Buena chica —Jane le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y volvió a su empalagosa alegría de esta mañana.

Sujeto su largo cabello con una mano y llevo a la otra a su cabeza, y en un rápido movimiento su cabellera platinada se desprendió. Su pelo natural gris y pajoso era pálido en comparación. Dejo la peluca en un pedestal sobre la mesa de noche.

—No creo que pueda enamorarme de él —dijo Jackie en un suspiro, mas para sí misma que para nadie más.

— ¿Ni aunque sea rico y apuesto? —dijo Jane.

— ¡Muy apuesto! —dijo la Criada.

—Ni aun así.

Jane suspiro y medito por un segundo.

—Bueno, eso tampoco es tan importante. No serian el primer matrimonio sin amor del mundo. ¿O vos crees que entre tu padre y yo había amor?

Jackie apretó tanto sus manos que sus uñas quedaron marcadas en las palmas. Jane soltó un quejido y luego un suspiro largo. El corsé cayó al piso, con el clank que uno esperaría de una pesada armadura. Jane se deshincho y respiro libremente. La Criada le alcanzo una bata.

— ¿Eso es nuevo? —pregunto Jackie.

La bata era rosa, casi tanto como el vestido de Jane, y tenía bordado su nombre.

—Ah, ¿Te gusta? La mandaron a hacer para mí. ¡Hasta me tomaron las medidas y todo! El modisto era un tanto mañoso pero… Bah, eso es solo un cumplido para una chica.

Una queja nació y murió en la garganta de Jackie. No valía la pena. Su mama no era conocida por ser ‘políticamente correcta’.

—Me pidieron tus medidas también. La tuya debe estar por ahí… ¡Sirvienta!

La Criada saco del armario una larga bata negra y se la dio a Jackie sin decir nada. La bata era preciosa, muy elegante. Tenía botones blancos y detalles azules. Si alguien no sabía que era una bata podía pensar que era un magnifico tapado.

Jackie pasó sus manos por el bordado dorado que leía _Miss Lucitor_.

—Es muy… —Jackie midió sus palabras—. Aristocrática.

Jane puso sus manos sobre la de su hija.

—Por eso hacemos esto —dijo Jane.

— ¿Por las batas?

— ¿Cómo? No, no. Las batas son preciosas y todo lo que quieras, pero no es por eso. Es… —Jane señalo a su alrededor, a las cortinas bordadas, a las sabanas de seda, a las columnas de mármol y a la criada—. Todo esto va a ser nuestro. _Tuyo_ Jackie. Todo. Jamás vas a tener que volver a trabajar vos, ni tus hijos, ni los hijos de tus hijos. Lo hacemos por ellos _. Y si_ , tal vez un poquito por mí. ¿Por qué te pensas que arregle este trato?

— ¿Creí que tenias una deuda con el Rey Dave? —dijo Jackie apartando sus manos y tirando la bata al piso.

Jane se llevo una mano al pecho y miro de reojo a la criada. La luz de su celular se proyectaba en su pálido rostro. Parecía distraída, pero Jackie supo que oía todo.

—Ese asunto ya está resuelto —dijo suavemente—. Y eso me permitió abrir puentes con el Rey Dave. Es por eso que llegamos hasta aquí. Elegí ver mi problema como una oportunidad. La aproveche y ahora mira donde estamos. Hice lo mejor que pude —Jane inflo el pecho—. Cuando llegues a mi edad, para lo que no te falta mucho…

La Criada carraspeo, pero no levanto la cabeza del teléfono. Se oía que jugaba algún videojuego.

—… Decía que algún día, dentro de _poco_ —insistió Jane—, entenderás que hacer lo mejor es lo único que podemos hacer.

Jackie quiso protestar. Había repasado mil argumentos distintos en su cabeza, pero ahora no le llegaba ninguno. Ni uno solo.

—Anímate nena. Con todo el trabajo que da ser un rey, seguro ni lo vas a ver —comento Jane.

Las fuerzas abandonaron a Jackie de pronto. Estaba cansada de oír tantas tonterías y de no ser oída al mismo tiempo. Atino a dar un paso hacia la puerta cuando la mano de su madre la detuvo. Jane le hablo con una dulzura que Jackie nunca había conocido.

—Mírame a los ojos.

Jackie así lo hizo. Era como ver una tormenta pasar mientras estas sumergida en el agua.

—Se que todo esto es horrible, pero tenes que ser mas lista. Jamás vas a conseguir a alguien mejor. Nunca. Agarra lo que puedas ahora y te prometo que dentro de un tiempo te vas a acostumbrar a vivir en un castillo rodeada de lujos. ¡Dios, hay gente que mataría por algo así!

Jane le puso una mano áspera en la mejilla. No la acaricio, solo la toco. Era su modo de decir _estoy aquí_ al mismo tiempo que decía _y no podes hacer nada al respecto_.

Jackie corrió la cara para el otro lado. Viendo que no iba a lograr nada más, Jane ajusto los botones de su bata y le susurro a la Criada.

—Tráele un tecito caliente —dijo, y luego en voz más baja añadió—. Y si podes ponerle algunas pastillas para dormir trituradas dentro...

—Tengo un jarabito para la tos muy bueno —dijo la criada.

— _Perfecto_.

Dicho esto le dio un beso duro en la mejilla a Jackie.

—Descansa. Te prometo que cuando llegue la mañana, todo va a estar mejor.

—Eso espero.

Jane se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto. Estaba por salir cuando Jackie hablo:

— ¿Mama?

— ¿Si amor? —dijo Jane desde el umbral.

—Si… —Jackie acomodo sus ideas—. Si pudieras cambiar de lugar conmigo, ¿lo harías?

Jane le dedico sonrisa a su hija. _Puro plástico_.

—Amor, yo daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar —dijo con sinceridad.

Dicho esto se fue, ignorando que esa era justo la respuesta que Jackie estaba esperando.

La Criada recogió el armazón y el vestido, así como la peluca con su pedestal.

—Volveré con su te en un rato —le dijo a Jackie y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Jackie se quedo sola, con el remolino de ideas que le revolvían el cerebro. En un impulso repentino corrió hasta su puerta y la abrió de par en par. Dos enormes guardias, blandiendo espadas del tamaño de troncos, le miraron hacia abajo. Uno de ellos se agacho a su nivel, respirando azufre en su rostro.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, mi Señora?

—Yo… No, gracias.

Jackie cerró la puerta de un portazo. Luego, tentativamente, volvió a abrirla.

— Se le ofrece al…

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y le puso la llave. Se dejo caer en la cama. Hacía diez minutos se sentía capaz de gritar a todo pulmón desde la montaña más alta. Ahora no podía levantarse, mucho menos gritar ni protestar. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué iba a solucionar con eso?

No podía dormir, la Criada llegaría pronto con él te. _Su_ Criada. Dio vueltas con la mirada a la que muy pronto seria su habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el vestido blanco en una esquina, junto al vestidor. Su vestido de novia. Lo vio al entrar al cuarto, pero no había reparado en el. Tomo el vestido y se puso frente al espejo.

En estos días ya no se reconocía. Jane la había obligado a dejar su cabello crecer hasta llegar a la cintura. Su color rubio platinado antes era decorado por un mechón color aqua, que también había dejado desaparecer. Hasta tuvo que sacarse los aros, incluyendo el de la lengua y el ombligo. Jackie sujeto el vestido frente a su pecho.

Era hermoso. Tan hermoso que le daba _rabia_. Blanco perlado y delicado, lleno de matices y bordes finos y con gemas incrustadas en las costuras invisibles. Poniéndoselo frente al cuerpo Jackie se veía como una novia. Una reina. Pero por dentro se sentía sucia. Miserable. Paso sus manos por el broche del vestido. Era de oro puro y en forma de calavera. Lo acaricio distraídamente mientras imaginaba como serian los próximos años. Seguro, podía vivir allí, ¿pero a que costo? Se veía a sí misma envejeciendo y arrugándose en ese castillo. Día a día perdería más de lo que la hace ser… ella. Abandonaría a Jackie y se transformaría en alguien desconocida.

O peor aún, en _Jane_.

La abordo la rabia y tiro el vestido al piso, sintiendo alegría cuando se arrugo. Lo piso y lo pateo una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio se convirtió en energía pura. En su ataque de rabia arranco un cajón del vestidor y lo arrojo al piso. Se detuvo cuando el fulgor la cegó.

Dentro del cajón había una serie de prendas de dormir de encaje. Y una caja plateada, ahora abierta.

En el suelo junto a ella había toda clase de joyas y rubíes. Todas reales y muy costosas de seguro. Jackie jamás había visto un resplandor así. ¡Era más oro del que vería en toda su vida! Tomo un anillo de diamantes en la mano. Lo reconoció. Jane lo llevo en su dedo el otro día. _Regalos de sus majestades_ , dijo. Jackie no lo dudo: Jane era mil cosas, pero no una ladrona. Y después de todo, este sería el cuarto de ella mañana, mientras que Jackie dormiría en la alcoba real. Debió dejar sus joyas aquí para que estuvieran a salvo. Se vio reflejada en la superficie de la piedra, su propio rostro distorsionado por los bordes de la misma.

Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente, como una semillita que germinaba. Recogió su vestido de novia del rincón. La prenda estaba arrugada y rasgada. No podía usarlo ya. Pero tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Jane no iba a ayudarla. ¡Y qué! Nunca había hecho nada por ella, ¿por qué empezar ahora? Jackie siempre se las había arreglado sola. Siempre luchando. Siempre buscando el modo de conservar quien es. Si no se rindió antes, ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

Ubico el cajón en su lugar y las joyas dentro de la caja y la misma sobre el mueble. Observo el resplandor dorado un rato, mientras ponía sus ideas en orden. Jugaba con el broche de calavera entre sus dedos. Cuando al fin se decidió, lo arranco de un tirón y arrojo el vestido al piso.

El reloj en forma de cuervo que colgaba en la pared dio la hora. Eran las 10 de la noche y Jackie tenia un plan.

Primero lo primero... necesitaba tomar un baño.


	4. Planes y mas planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvi! Y con otro capitulo. Este es uno de mis favoritos de este fic. Espero les guste.

La Criada llego quince minutos después. Reviso el cuarto pero no encontró a la señora.

 _Señora_... Ugh, como le costaba pensar en esa humana desagradable como su patrona.

Vio la ropa en la cama y la luz del baño encendida. Debía estar en la bañera. La criada dejo la taza en la mesita de luz y camino en cuclillas hacia a la puerta. Si desaparecía rápido podría acabar su turno antes…

— ¡Ay no!

La Criada se detuvo en seco y suspiro

—No, no… ¡Carajo!

Volteo para ver a Jackie salir del baño caminando hacia atrás, esquivando el enorme charco de agua que la seguía. Llevaba puesta la bata y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta.

— ¡Ah ahí estas! —dijo aliviada—. Qué bueno que llegaste.

— ¿Y ahora que paso? —dijo la Criada.

— ¡No lo sé! Estaba por tomar una ducha y el baño se… ¡Se desbarato! Se está inundando todo, ven a ver.

La Criada le dio una ojeada al baño y solo se confundió más. Parecía una zona de desastres; La canilla de la ducha había sido arrancada y la canilla del lavamanos estaba partida al medio y escupiendo agua. Por no mencionar el inodoro que estaba rebalsando, aun con la tapa puesta. El baño de mármol negro se había convertido en una piscina cualquiera.

—Mira vos, que accidente más extraño —dijo la Criada sin alarmarse—. Casi parece como si lo hubieran hecho apropósito.

Jackie se aclaro la garganta y hablo, con una voz similar a la que había usado hace unos minutos, pero distinta a la vez. Un poco más parecida a la de su madre…

—Quizás me apoye sobre la ducha y esta se cayó. Luego intente usar el lavamanos y le di con el codo y se rompió. Y el inodoro… Bueno, creo que las cañerías son muy pequeñas. Quizás haya que cambiar de plomero, porque el que usan ahora deja bastante que desear.

La Criada clavo sus cuencas vacías en su señora, buscando cualquier movimiento facial inusual. Jackie le sostuvo lo que sería la mirada, si acaso la Criada tuviera alguna.

—Es una pena —dijo la Criada finalmente—, pero en fin... Le deje el té en la mesita. Buenas noches…

— ¡No! —exclamo Jackie haciendo saltar a la Criada—. Yo pensaba… Pensé que podríamos arreglarlo ahora, ¿no?

La Criada se froto el lugar donde deberían estar sus sienes.

— ¿Enserio necesita usar el baño _ahora_? —dijo la Criada.

Jackie abrió y cerró la boca como un pez.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿O vos nunca usas el baño? —apunto a la Criada con un dedo acusador.

Ella bufo y para sorpresa de Jackie se levanto su largo y degastado vestido. No tenía carne o músculos, solo huesos pálidos, adheridos unos a otros por alguna fuerza que ella desconocía.

—Ah… —dijo Jackie simplemente—. Bueno… pues yo si necesito un baño. Y pensaba que si vos y los guardas me ayudan, entre los cuatro podríamos solucionarlo.

Si la Criada hubiera podido se habría puesto roja de furia.

—Le enviare un plomero y a alguien de limpieza —dijo y se dio la vuelta—. Mi turno ya acabo. Adiós.

Dio pasos largos hacia la puerta, tratando de salir cuanto antes. Pero una vida de atletismo y skate boarding le habían dado a Jackie buenos reflejos. Se ubico entre la Criada y la puerta, cerrando esta última con tal fuerza que sintió el golpe en los huesos. Aferro sus manos a su pecho, como si tuviera mucho frio. O estuviera furiosa.

— ¿ _Dis-culpa_? —la voz de Jackie se hizo aguda y penetrante—. Haber, no sé si te enteras de quién soy yo. Quizás no te enteraste porque no estuviste en el ensayo. Yo soy la futura… La _muy próxima_ Reina del Inframundo. Mañana me voy a casar. Y cuando sea la jefa voy a necesitar gente capaz a mi lado. ¿Sos una persona capaz?

Si una persona normal rechina los dientes, solo ella lo oye. Pero si lo hace un esqueleto mágico viviente (como lo es la Criada), todo el mundo puede oírlo. Era como una sierra partiendo un tronco a la mitad.

—Ahora escúcheme una cosa, yo…

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —interrumpió Jackie.

— ¡Y-yo no estoy obligada a contestar eso! —chillo la Criada.

— Deja, no importa. Tengo esto.

Jackie saco el celular del bolsillo de la bata y lo puso frente a sí misma. Cuando hablo, fue con voz clara y melosa.

— ¡Hola queridos seguidores de Instagram! —dijo Jackie a la cámara—. Como ya saben estoy a punto de casarme. Estoy a unas horas de convertirme en Reina del Inframundo —Jackie acentuó con una risita. Luego añadió, en voz baja—. Y bien… no me lo van a creer. Pero estoy con esta sirvienta…

Jackie apunto el teléfono a la Criada. La luz del mismo se reflejo en su cráneo. La mujer se tapo el rostro pero ya era tarde. Había quedado registrada.

— Que decidió contestarme mal, lo que me parece una falta de respeto…

— ¡Esta bien! Ya entendí, entendí. ¡Solo apaga eso! —la Criada aparto el celular de un manotazo—. Por favor, basta. No puedo perder este empleo.

Jackie escondió el celular. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La Criada hizo amague de entrar en el baño, cuando una tubería rugió con furia. Apenas logro agacharse y esquivar un chorro de vapor que casi le arranca el cráneo del cuello.

La mujer miro a su ama, que esperaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, como si esto fuera solo un inconveniente para ella. ¡Y hace diez minutos era una pusilánime niñita! La asquerosa actitud de su mugrosa madre se le estaba pegando.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Jackie.

Un rugido casi se le escapa a la mujer, pero se contuvo. ¿Quién se cree que es esta humana? Hace un día que está aquí y ya está dando órdenes. ¡Alguien debería darle una lección! Alguien debería…

Si, alguien debería. Y como uno nunca puede confiar en los demás para hacer las cosas, mejor tomar cartas en el asunto. Ya lo había pensado antes, pero se vio forzada a descartar la idea por riesgosa. Pero a grandes males…

— ¿Sabe algo? —el dedo de la Criada golpeteo rítmicamente su mandíbula—. No creo que podamos repararlo hoy. Y obviamente, este baño ya no es para alguien de su _clase_ … —estiro esta palabra como una serpiente sisea a su presa—. ¡Pero ya se! Puede usar el baño de mi cuarto.

El color desapareció del rostro de Jackie al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se esfumaba.

—Y-yo no creo que sea buena…

La Criada la sujeto de los hombros.

—Claro que si amita, no se preocupe. ¡Vamos, vamos! Que aun es hora de su baño.

Pese a sus protestas Jackie acabo siendo arrastrada, en bata, fuera de cuarto. Uno de los guardias insistió en acompañarlas. El otro se fue a buscar un plumero, refunfuñando por lo bajo que _ese no era su trabajo_.

* * *

Los pasillos eran largos y anchos y los techos eran tan altos como en el resto del castillo. Detalladas pinturas de viejos y elegante nobles decoraban las paredes, mientras que grandes antorchas de oro y plata exhalaban fuego. Jackie se pregunto cómo es posible que esta gente sepa lo que es un celular y plomería interna, pero no tengan electricidad. ¿Con que cargaban los celulares siquiera?

La Criada iba en frente guiando el camino con Jackie detrás de ella y el guardia detrás de ambas, proyectando su enorme sombra sobre sus cabezas. La Criada volteaba cada rato a ver si Jackie la seguía. La humana caminaba despacio, siempre con las manos pegadas al pecho. Parecía más tranquila sin embargo. Miraba todo a su alrededor, observando con curiosidad cada pasillo y corredor. Pobrecita. Debe sentir que está recibiendo un tour por el castillo o algo así. ¡Ni sabe lo que le espera!

No hablaron mucho hasta llegar al cuarto de la Criada. Tomo un poco de esfuerzo convencer al guardia que esperara afuera, pero al final se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, refunfuñando y dando vueltas la cabeza, buscando peligros ocultos que jamás llegarían. No se imagino que el único peligro estaba junto a él.

La habitación conservaba el estilo arquitectónico del resto del castillo, pero no era tan lujosa ni tan grande como la de Jackie. La Criada abrió el cuarto de baño. Era minúsculo y gris en comparación al otro.

—Todo suyo —le dijo a Jackie con voz musical.

Dando tímidos pasos, Jackie se adentro en el baño. Ni bien atravesó el umbral un suspiro de viento le llego por detrás. ¡BAM! El golpe de la puerta fue ensordecedor. Jackie lucho por abrirla pero resulto inútil

—Uh, ¿hola? —desde fuera, la Criada oía la voz apagada y los golpes frenéticos de su ama—. Creo que esto se atasco. ¿Estás ahí?

—Si si, eso pasa con estas puertas viejas —respondió la criada—. Dame un segundo.

Dio un giro a la llave para asegurarse de que estuviera cerrada. Luego se dirigió a su armario y abrió el cajón superior. Dentro, debajo de varios vestidos descoloridos, encontró lo que buscaba. No había usado la espada familiar desde hace un tiempo. Por lo menos dos años, desde que se deshizo de la anterior criada. Y su madre la había usado muchos años antes al deshacerse del padre de la mujer, a fin de estar libre de esposar a un duque. ¿Seguirá igual de afilada? Lanzo una estocada a una almohada, atravesándola como si fuera manteca caliente.

Para una humana iba a bastar.

Ahora bien, la ambición era una gran cosa, pero la mujer no tenía la esperanza de convertirse en Reina. ¡Hay que ser un poco realistas! Pero si tenía una prima muy bonita que era noble. Prima política más bien, del segundo esposo de su madre. Y no era descabellado pensar en desposarla con el príncipe. Así tal vez ella podría sentarse en la mesa de banquetes reales, en vez del grasiento taburete de la cocina que siempre ocupaba. Y si no funcionaba, al menos habría librado al Inframundo de la chillona y de su madre.

— ¡Sirviente! Te necesito aquí, ahora —grito Jackie desde el baño. La desesperación se le notaba en la voz.

Eso solo le daba más placer a la mujer.

La Criada apretó los dientes, sujeto la espada con firmeza y abrió la puerta. La futura reina le daba la espalda, mientras observaba el agua de la ducha caer. Tenía los brazos pegados al frente de su cuerpo, como si se abrazara por el frio… Cosa la mar de rara, ya que estaban en el _Inframundo_.

—Ayúdame a sacarme la bata. Pronto —dijo ella sin darse vuelta.

La Criada se sacudió las dudas. Ya no importa. Pronto ya no iba poder quejarse más. Dio unos pasos lentos y felinos; la espada relucía firme en sus manos.

—Debo decirlo. Usted es muy confiada, alteza —dijo la Criada con perverso humor.

— ¿Si? ¿Porque? —contesto Jackie. Desde la perspectiva de la mujer, parecía querer hacerse más pequeña.

En realidad, estaba afianzando sus pies en el suelo.

—En este reino, nada es lo que parece. Nadie es de fiar.

La espada se posiciono detrás del riñón de Jackie. La futura reina aspiro y tenso sus músculos.

La Criada retrocedió un paso, tomando impulso.

—Uno nunca sabe de dónde vendrá el golpe final…

La Criada dio un paso al frente. Jackie giro sobre su cuerpo.

Una fuerza increíble le dio en el rostro. La mujer giro sobre sí misma y quedo boca abajo. Cuando quiso ponerse de pie recibió otro golpe, esta vez en la nuca, enviándola de cara al piso y al reino de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Para cuando la Criada despertó, pocos minutos después, Jackie ya se encontraba del otro lado del baño. Oyó como la mujer esqueleto maldecir y luchar por abrir la puerta.

—Inténtalo si queres. No va a funcionar —dijo Jackie, ahora de vuelta usando su voz normal. Entre sus dedos balanceaba un manojo de llave—. No deberías llevar todas tus llaves juntas. No parece seguro.

Tiro las llaves dentro del bolsillo de la bata, las cuales hicieron click clack al caer. Sus bolsillos estaban a punto de explotar de joyas, anillos y collares que había robado de la alcoba. Total, Jane tendría problemas más grandes mañana.

La Criada gruño. Se agarro el cráneo solo para ver si no estaba magullado. ¡Maldita humana! Pasó sus manos por el piso, buscando, pero solo encontró trozos de madera.

—Si buscas tu espada, la tengo yo —dijo Jackie.

La espada yacía en el piso junto a la puerta. Había pensado dejarla ahí, pero ahora le parecía mejor idea llevársela. La puerta tembló al recibir castigo del otro lado.

— ¡Esa es una reliquia familiar! Ni se te ocurra ponerle encima tus grasosos dedos de salchicha.

—Auch —dijo Jackie, sarcástica—. Bueno… vos rompiste mi skate, así que estamos a mano.

La mujer vio sus dedos llenos de astillas y ato los cabos sueltos.

— ¿Con eso me golpeaste la cabeza? —pregunto la Criada—. Pero… ¿cómo?

En realidad había sido muy simple. Ni bien se quedo sola, Jackie idea su plan: se vistió con una remera corta y un short, que es lo que usaba ahora y luego ato el skate a su pecho usando un cinturón y se puso la bata encima. La bata es tan gruesa que una vez que la cerro, nadie se dio cuenta que llevaba en su persona una larga tabla de madera. Fue incomodo para caminar sin embargo y Jackie tuvo que andar despacio y con los brazos pegados al pecho. Finalmente, lo último que tuvo que hacer fue destruir el baño, lo cual hizo rápido y con gran placer.

Claro que esa mujer había intentado matarla hace dos minutos, así que no le debía explicación alguna.

—Supongo que me subestimaste —respondió Jackie, la cara pegada a la puerta—. Aunque la sacaste barata. Yo iba a encerrarte en el baño de mi cuarto. Al menos ahora estas en el tuyo. Y seca.

La puerta tembló y crujió, pero resistió todos los golpes de la mujer. No iba a ceder y ambas lo sabían.

— ¡Hija de mil puta! ¡Humana asquerosa! ¿Te crees que vas a escapar así nada más? ¡Cuando te encuentren te van a desollar, maldita! ¡Insolente! ¡Perra!

Continúo espetando maldiciones e insultos que Jackie no había oído y que la tenían sin cuidado. Jugó con la mitad partida del skate en sus manos y decidió que no valía la pena llevarlo consigo. Tendría que caminar a todos lados, lo que de cualquier modo era una mejor idea. Se deshizo de él arrojándolo a la basura. Que descanse en paz.

En su lugar sujeto la funda de la espada a sus shorts con el mismo cinturón. Al cerrar la bata parecía estar semidesnuda, ocultando el hecho de que en vez de un skate, ahora llevaba un arma letal.

Cuando acabo, aspiro y exhalo varias veces fingiendo agitación y salió disparada por la puerta. El único guardia la miro con confusión. Jackie le advirtió que la criada estaba frenética. Que se había encerrado en el baño y amenazaba con quitarse la vida. El guardia pareció no creerle hasta que oyó los golpes y gritos provenientes del cuarto. Decidió entrar a revisar y se sobresalto al ver la habitación echa un desastre. Preocupado y nervioso, porque prestar contención psicológica a posibles suicidas no era su área de experiencia, dio unos golpecitos a la puerta del baño.

—Señora… ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡Idiota! Atrápala antes que…

La puerta del cuarto se trabo con un clank.

—…Nos encierre —la mujer suspiro y tomo asiento en el piso del baño.

Iba a estar allí un largo rato.

Desde fuera del cuarto, Jackie sonrió complacida y guardo las llaves nuevamente en su bolsillo. ¡Todo había salido a la perfección! Bueno, casi. Hubo que improvisar un poco en el camino, pero todo estaba resuelto. Con suerte la puerta era tan gruesa que nadie oiría los gritos de los cautivos, ni tampoco podrían derribarla desde dentro.

Al menos no hasta que Jackie se haya ido tan lejos que nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto. Excepto tal vez despedirlos a esos dos. Pero ese ya no era su problema. Sonrió complacida con su trabajo y empezó su marcha hacia la salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo! otro capitulo terminado.
> 
> Si se preguntan donde esta Tom... NO SE PREOCUPEN. Aparecer pronto... muy pronto!


	5. Jamas salgas de casa sin un mapa

Si la intención del arquitecto fue construir un castillo donde todos los pasillos fueran idénticos y que resultase imposible de navegar sin un mapa, entonces lo había conseguido. ¡Felicidades Señor! Es usted un _hijo de puta_. Después de cinco minutos, Jackie abandono toda esperanza de ubicarse solo por lo que veía. Por fortuna, tenía un arma secreta: su memoria.

Desde que entro al castillo había memorizado cada vuelta, cada giro, cada pasillo… Es una habilidad que tuvo que desarrollar por la fuerza, siendo que su madre pocas veces la recogía del colegio y tenía que volverse caminando.

Jackie ignoro lo que su vista le mostraba y dejo que su GPS mental la guiara, adentrándose por los laberinticos pasillos y habitaciones. Su objetivo era el Salón del Trono, donde se realizaría la boda. Desde allí, solo debía guiarse hasta la entrada y fuera de este castillo Infernal (literalmente). Una vez fuera debía encontrar los establos, robar un caballo esqueleto (los nativos los llaman _Corceles de pesadilla_ ), que es lo único que permite a un mortal escapar de esta dimensión, y escapar como rata por tirantes. En teoría, era sencillo. _En teoría._

Esquivar a la servidumbre que iba y venía resulto complicado. Aun había bastante gente recorriendo el castillo, más que nada mucamas y guardias. La delgadez y baja altura de Jackie le jugaron a favor, permitiéndole esconderse detrás de cualquier armadura o cortina. Ocultarse en casa era otra habilidad que había adquirido con los años, también a causa de su madre. Inadvertidamente Jane la estaba ayudando a escapar. Jackie sonrió, pensando en la cara que pondría Jane si lo supiera.

El primer obstáculo se presento pronto, cuando llego a un pasillo en T. Su mapa mental le indico que fuera a la izquierda, y así lo hizo. Al toparse con la espalda de dos guardias se detuvo en seco. Espero que los guardias voltearan y la descubrieran, pero eso no paso. Estaban muy ocupados coqueteando con unas mucamas, así que ni la habían oído acercarse. Jackie camino hacia atrás sobre sus pasos y regreso por donde había venido. Ahora debía ocultarse, esperar a que despejen el pasillo de la izquierda y luego seguir su curso. Pero no dio muchos pasos hacia atrás cuando una puerta se abrió en su cara.

Se quedo de piedra por un instante, hasta que un carro de comida salió del cuarto, siendo llevado por una mucama. Jackie se pego contra la pared lo más que pudo, esperando no ser vista. Para su sorpresa la mucama se detuvo y se maldijo diciendo que había olvidado algo. Regreso al cuarto, dejando el carrito frente a la puerta.

Jackie se limpio la frente; sudaba como una bestia. No tuvo tiempo de relajarse cuando oyó pasos. Las sombras de los guardias se asomaban por el pasillo de la izquierda, creciendo a medida que se acercaban. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta por la que había desaparecido la mucama se abrió lentamente.

Las dos piezas se juntaron en la cabeza de Jackie. Sin perder tiempo, azoto el carro contra la puerta, desparramando la comida en el suelo en un autentico desastre. La puerta se cerro de un portazo; el peso del carrito actuando como barrera, cerrándola firmemente. Jackie oyó un golpe del otro lado.

— ¿Qué esta…? —oyó decir a la mucama. La manija de la puerta giro y fue embestida y golpeada. Ni siquiera se movió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ayuda!

 _Bingo_. Jackie se escondió tras una cortina y espero el obvio resultado. Los guardias y las mucamas llegaron y liberaron a la chica. Inspeccionaron la escena del crimen, debatiéndose que había pasado… Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que el carro había estado mal apoyado y cayo contra la puerta. Además era un carro viejo, seguro las ruedas estaban gastadas. Nunca cambian esas cosas.

Jackie contuvo una sonrisa y permaneció escondida.

La chica se lamento, por un lado por su error y por el otro por la cena que había caído al piso y que ahora ya no podría entregar. Sin nada que hacer, las mucamas llevaron a la chica a limpiarse, regañándola severamente todo el trayecto. Los guardias las siguieron de cerca.

Una vez que el sonido de los pasos desapareció, Jackie emergió de detrás de la cortina. Se dio un instante para darse una palmadita mental en el hombro y retomo su rumbo.

La alegría no le duro mucho. Después de avanzar unos minutos por el pasillo, lo encontró bloqueado. El techo literalmente se había caído y enormes escombros humeantes de roca fundida bloqueaban el paso. Jackie dio un paso al frente pero tuvo que retroceder; el calor era tan intenso que quemaba. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Un ataque al castillo, tal vez? _¡No pudieron elegir un peor momento!_

Le complico toda la vida a Jackie. Tuvo que retroceder y tomar otros pasillos. Se sentía como un GPS perdido, tratando de recalcular la ruta en su cabeza. Después de varios callejones sin salida, supo que había fallado. Estaba completamente perdida; incluso el camino de regreso a su alcoba se le escapaba. Y aun si lo volviera a su cuarto, ¿luego qué? Estaría atrapada, con un baño destruido, los pies empapados, un vestido roto, y esperando el momento de su boda. El único camino a seguir era hacia adelante.

Por fortuna a partir de ese momento encontró menos guardias y eso le dio calma para pensar. Caminaba por un pasillo lleno de ventana, a través de las cuales se colaba la luz de la luna purpura. Jackie asomo la cabeza por una ventana abierta, dejando que el fresco y seco aire del Inframundo la refrescara. El horizonte se extendía ante ella, lleno de inmensas murallas que protegían anillos de ciudades echas de altos edificios de formas estrambóticas. Los nueve anillos del Inframundo en toda su supuesta gloria y el castillo Lucitor era el centro de todo.

Dio un vistazo abajo, hacia la ladera del castillo. Quizás podría subirse a un borde, aferrarse a una gárgola, dejarse caer con cuidado sobre los balcones y así descender, piso por piso, hacia el suelo. Era una caída dura, si no lo lograba; mas de 100 metros de altura. Agito su cabeza cuando el vértigo se le empezó a subir. _Mejor una idea más realista._

Retomo su marcha hasta que llego a un pasillo que era distinto al resto. Era más ancho y alto, como hecho para la propia reina. Sus paredes la decoraban inmensos cuadros, de una altura tal que dificultaba ver los detalles. Le tomo un instante notar las coronas en las cabezas de los retratados. A su alrededor también había estatuas; altas y vigilantes, hechas de mármol, caliza y otros materiales. Todas retrataban demonios fornidos. Todas tenían corona. Jackie lo entendió: Eran representaciones de los antiguos reyes. No todos, claro. Quizás solo los más importantes (o los que decidieron construirse una estatua propia). Vio que el corredor terminaba en una sola puerta ornamental de tamaño normal. _Otro callejón sin salida_ , pensó y dio media vuelta.

La puerta crujía a sus espaldas y Jackie reacciono saltando tras una estatua. Asomo la cabeza detrás del codo y observo. Alguien salía de la puerta, un hombre. El tipo miro hacia adentro y dijo unas palabras que Jackie no capto. Cuando paso frente a la estatua, Jackie abrió los ojos.

Era el Rey Dave, aun vestido con su ropa de gala. Se frotaba las sienes como poseído por una inmensa jaqueca. Se detuvo justo frente a la estatua. Justo frente a Jackie. ¡Imposible que la haya visto! A menos que pudiera detectar su aroma o oír su respiración. Quizás después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en el Inframundo, el rey había adquirido súper sentidos demoniacos. Lo que sería genial para él, pero malo para Jackie.

Dave acerco su rostro a la estatua y la inspecciono detenidamente. Jackie contuvo el aliento, y rezo para que no pudiera oír su corazón palpitante. Dave extendió su mano. Jackie tembló. La mano de Dave froto una basura del torso de una de las estatuas.

—Estas mucamas… —murmuro Dave, su voz pesada por el cansancio. Dicho esto se retiro.

Jackie espero hasta que desapareció y exhalo toda su ansiedad. De no haber tenido la pared para apoyarse, habría caído al piso.

Ahora bien, Jackie _podría_ seguir a Dave, pero no tenia garantía de que llegaría más cerca del Salón del Trono, o en donde acabaría. Esa otra puerta, por su parte, estaba decorada con motivos de coronas y echa de oro macizo; debía pesar tanto como una de esas estatuas. Si había una puerta que la llevase al Salón del Trono, debía ser esa.

Jackie no lo dudo: se metió discretamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. En seguida entendió que había cometido un error. No se encontró ni con el Salón del Trono ni en otro pasillo, sino con una habitación. Era extrañamente similar a la suya. Lo diferente fue que esta estaba más amueblada y mucho más desordenada. Había un anaquel lleno de trofeos junto a hileras de ruidosas maquinitas de pinball. Había una cama grande y al fondo de la habitación había un librero inmenso en el cual descansaba un estéreo con una docena de parlantes tan grandes como Jackie. Sobre el librero se elevaba una escalera que daba a un altillo con una solitaria puerta. Jackie no noto que la luz estaba encendida.

Todo estaba en silencio, así que dedujo que no había nadie. Y el cuarto le daba curiosidad. Se aproximo a paso ligero hacia la enorme cama. Era idéntica a la de su cuarto pero desarreglada, aunque no parecía que la hubiesen usado. Más bien lucia como si la hubiesen atacado; una almohada estaba partida al medio y sus plumas desperdigadas por todos lados. Jackie dio un paso en falso y piso algo que hizo crash. A sus pies había una foto enmarcada; el vidrio hecho pedazos, claro. Cuando Jackie la levanto, se le dio vuelta el estomago.

En la foto se veía la familia real. El rey Dave y la reina Wrathmelior, abrazados. Y entre ellos un joven sonriente de piel purpura. Aun viéndose más joven era imposible no reconocerlo.

Había caído en la peor habitación posible. ¡Era el cuarto del Príncipe Tomas! Tenía que salir, ¡tenía salir _ya_!

Dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando un movimiento le llamo la atención. Un pequeño bulto tembloroso se movía debajo de las sabanas; muy pequeño para ser el Príncipe, claro. La curiosidad le gano y acerco su rostro, justo cuando el bulto pego un salto. Jackie chillo y cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando de cola al piso.

Silencio el chillido con sus manos y luego recordó que estaba sola. O no tanto, ya que cuando asomo con cuidado la cabeza por encima de las sabanas, dos ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella.

Jackie se sintió derretir. Acostado en la cama estaba el conejo más lindo, peludito y _rosado_ que sus ojos jamás hayan visto.

—Aww… ¡Hola bonito! —dijo Jackie, con una voz más melosa que la miel. Se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que irse y porque. Solo pensaba en poner sus manos en ese manto de pelo rosa—. ¿Quién es el conejo más bonito?

El conejo ladeo su cabecita. ¡Claro que él sabía que era el conejo más lindo del mundo! Extendió su mano hacia él. Si pudiera acariciarlo esa mata rosa solo por un momento…

Jackie aulló a la vez que retiraba su mano. La _hermosa criaturita_ le había atrapado el dedo con los dientes. De repente ya no era tan adorable.

— ¿Un caníbal, eh? Conejo malo —le reprocho al animal.

El conejo pareció entender el tono de Jackie porque se puso en pose de guardia. Era más un gato ahora que un conejo. Antes de que Jackie pudiera reaccionar, el conejo hizo fama a su nombre y dio un salto hacia adelante. Jackie cayó hacia atrás, luchando para sacarse el conejo de encima, pero el conejo se escabullía entre sus piernas y le saltaba al pecho en cada oportunidad. No la lastimaba, pero si la incomodaba por completo. Finalmente, cuando pego un salto para caer en su cara, Jackie se cubrió con sus manos y sujeto al escurridizo engendro.

— ¡Te tengo! ¡Conejo del demonio! —exclamo poniéndose de pie. El conejo se quedo quieto, pues sabía que había sido atrapado.

Ahora si era hora de salir de allí.

— ¡EY!

Jackie se paralizo. No quería mirar atrás, pero su cuerpo la obligo. Sus hombros se tensaron y empezó a sudar frio. Arriba de las escaleras, apoyado en la baranda, estaba el príncipe del Inframundo. Sus ojos ardían con llamas y había trueno en su voz; además de una toalla rosa en su cabeza, y una bata negra, idéntica a la de Jackie, cubriendo su cuerpo. Pego un salto con carrera y cayó hacia el suelo, dando un giro y una mortal en el aire. Aterrizo del otro lado de la cama, sin sacar ni un crujido al piso de madera.

Sus ojos rojos atravesaron a Jackie por la mitad.

— Suéltalo, ¡ **AHORA**!

Un temor primitivo se apodero de Jackie. Caníbal o no, no le iba a entregar al conejito; ni iba a entregarse ella sin pelear. Abrazo a la criatura a su pecho y saco la espada de dentro de su bata. Al ver el arma Tomas alzo sus brazos, pero fue por pura cortesía. No mostro miedo alguno, solo una ligera sorpresa.

—Cuidado, no vayas a lastimarte…

— ¡Ni un paso! —exclamo Jackie. Tomas se congelo en su lugar—. No voy a dejar que lo lastimes.

— ¿¡Yo!? ¡Vos sos la única que esta armada! Vamos Malvavisco, déjala a _esa_. 

El conejo se removió inquieto en sus manos, temblando y luchando. Jackie no pudo retenerlo con una sola mano y se libero, cayendo al suelo. Jackie soltó un grito ahogado, pero el conejo nunca toco el suelo. La cola prensil de Tomas atrapo al conejito antes de que tocara el piso. El demonio guio al conejo hasta sus brazos y lo abrazo con candor.

—Tranquilo Malvavisco, todo va a estar bien —Tomas paso sus manos por el pelaje del conejo, rozándolo con sus garras, pero el animal ni se inmuto—. No te preocupes. Esa humana fea y teñida no te va a hacer daño.

¡Qué caradura! Decir eso frente a Jackie… ¿Quien se cree que es?

Ah sí. El príncipe del Inframundo… Bueno, Jackie no estaba impresionada. Dio un paso al frente, apuntando la espada al pecho del demonio.

—No quiero problemas —dijo Jackie.

—Se nota…

— ¡No te acerques! —Tomas se detuvo—. Tengo esta arma y no tengo miedo de usarla —Jackie contuvo una risa. Siempre había querido decir eso.

Tomas miro la espada y luego a Jackie. Pudo leer su miedo y sin perder tiempo, salto hacia adelante. Jackie retrocedió y blandió su espada. El arma no atravesó nada, pero tampoco siguió de largo; fue interceptada por la mano de Tomas. El demonio arrebato la espada de las manos de Jackie. Tomas apretó la hoja entre sus dedos. El metal comenzó a chirriar y brillar con un resplandor rojizo. Se estaba calentando. Cuando el arma estuvo suficientemente caliente, Tomas cerro su puño. CLAAANG. La hoja del cuchillo chillo y sufrió y al final se doblo a la mitad como una caja de jugo vacía.

Jackie palideció. Estaba segura de que se habían roto una o dos leyes de la física.

—La única acá que es un peligro sos vos, ¡Desquiciada! —Tomas apunto el arma doblada hacia Jackie luego la tiro al piso—. Ándate de acá, no te quiero ni ver. ¡Fuera!

El demonio se dio la vuelta, dando por acabada la conversación y enfocándose en el conejo en sus manos. Jackie se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tendría que haberse ido; hubiera sido lo mejor. Sin embargo, tenía un nudo en el estomago que no la dejaba moverse y una bilis que le subía por la garganta. En contra todo pensamiento sensato, respondió:

—Disculpe usted, _señor Príncipe_ —dijo Jackie a la espalda de Tomas—. Pero no todos podemos estar tan emocionados por la boda como usted.

— **¡¿EMOCIONADO?!** —Tomas escupió una lengua de fuego que se extinguió en el aire.

Malvavisco se escapo de sus brazos y se alejo trotando.

—Estas completamente equivocada —prosiguió Tomas—. Daria lo que fuera para que mañana no llegue nunca.

Jackie negó con la cabeza.

—No te ofendas, pero no es lo que yo vi —dijo ella—. Te vi charlando muy contento en la cena. Y durante el servicio. Y escuchabas todo lo que el viejo…—Jackie se mordió la lengua—. Es decir, lo que el Sumo Sacerdote decía.

Tomas se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Libero la toalla de su pelo y la tiro al piso, enseñando su enmarañado y húmedo cabello rojizo.

— ¡Pero claro que tuve que escuchar todo lo que decía! Tenía a la mitad del Inframundo vigilándome. Pero por dentro, me moría de ganas de partirle el cráneo a ese… ¡Ese viejo! —Tomas aspiro hondo para tranquilizarse y estilizo su cabello hacia atrás—. Te juro, _princesa_ , que soy la única persona que no quiere esta boda. ¿Te queda claro?

—No me digas princesa—dijo Jackie, pero su arrojo estaba menguando—. Y eso es imposible. Yo te vi. Estabas hablando con todos los invitados, riendo, contando chistes…

— ¡Conservaba las apariencias! —dijo Tomas—. Son _realeza_. Todo lo que es falso les encanta, y lo que es real les molesta. Ya ni siquiera se dan cuenta de cuál es cual.

—Ok… ¿Y qué hay del baile? ¿Por qué parecías tan concentrado?

— ¡Me gusta bailar! Y lo hago bien. ¿No viste todos los trofeos? —Tomas señalo la vitrina. Es cierto, estaba llena de trofeos de baile, todos a nombre de Tomas.

—Gracias por pisarme la cola, por cierto. A-aun me está doliendo —añadió Tomas.

Jackie se froto las sienes.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Y qué paso con tu papa? ¿Porque te daba palmaditas en el hombro? Parecía muy orgulloso.

—No me daba _palmaditas_ , me sujeto del hombro. Tenía miedo de que intentara escapar… otra vez.

Tomas callo. Jackie hizo seña para que prosiguiera.

—Yo… quizás ya haya intentado escapar de esta boda antes—Tomas se cruzo de brazos como un niño ofendido—. Varias veces de hecho. Ayer mismo. Y hace un rato lo intente otra vez. ¡Pero esos tontos guardias me interceptaron! Me los quise sacar de encima y sin querer rompí una columna de soporte. ¡El techo entero se desmorono!

Jackie asintió. Eso explica los escombros que vio antes.

— ¿Derribaste el techo? —dijo Jackie.

— ¡Fue un accidente! Pero a-anda a decírselo a mi papa. Mira esto.

Jackie enrojeció cuando Tomas se abrió la bata. Llevaba puesto un pantalón tan corto que podría haber sido un bóxer. Además no llevaba camisa, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo delgado y atlético. Pero Jackie no presto atención a sus músculos, sino a unas gruesas marcas simétricas en su hombro.

— ¿Tu papa te clavo las uñas?

—Fue un accidente —dijo Tomas. Jackie le dio una mirada inquisidora—. Bueno, casi. Pero está bien, no es lo peor que me ha hecho.

Un silencio extraño cubrió a los adolescentes. Tomas se dejo caer en la cama, que crujió bajo su peso.

—Es una pesadilla —dijo él y cerró su bata, ocultando su torso desnudo—. Te lo juro s-si pudiera ya me hubiera largado. Me iría a-al rincón más lejano del Universo, solo yo. _Solo_. Y nadie jamás me encontraría.

Sintiendo que el aire se había enfriado, Malvavisco salió de su escondite. Pego un salto a la cama y se subió al regazo de Tomas, sin dudas sintiendo la tristeza de su dueño. El rostro de Tomas se ilumino cuando paso sus manos por el lomo del animal.

Jackie, por su parte, se sentía extrañamente vacía. No de mala manera, no. Hasta ese momento había estado echa una furia. Su necesidad de escapar había estado alimentada por su odio. Odio a su mama, a este reino, a la boda… Y si, también odio hacia Tomas. Ahora veía a ese hombre, a su… futuro esposo, sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida, acariciando ese conejo como un niño solitario. Ya no veía al Príncipe del Inframundo. Era solo un chico cansado. Triste. Al fin de cuentas ambos tenían la misma edad, ¿Verdad?-

Jackie se atrevió a acercarse. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la cama, debatiéndose que decir. Miro a Tomas y noto que tenía algo en el cuello. Llevaba unos auriculares colgando y tocaban una canción que le era muy conocida.

— ¿Estas escuchando Sentencia de Amor? —dijo Jackie.

Tomas se estremeció y se abrazo, como si temiera un regaño.

— _Siii_ —dijo con timidez—, es mi banda favorita. Siempre escucho música cuando me ducho, que es lo que hacía antes de que entraras.

— Ah… —dijo Jackie y añadió por lo bajo—. Sentencia de Amor también es mi grupo favorito, ¿sabes?

Tomas levanto un poco la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? ¿En serio, _en serio_?

— _Solo Amigos_ es mi segunda canción favorita.

—Oh, ¡también la mía! —las orejas de Tomas se levantaron un poco. Viéndolo bien, se notaba que tenía ciertas cualidades gatunas, incluyendo las orejas y la cola.

—Es otra cosa que tenemos en común, aparte de tener padres terribles.

—Vamos... Tu mama no puede ser peor que mi mama.

Como respuesta, Jackie levanto su muñeca, enseñando las marcas de los dedos de Jane.

Tomas abrió los ojos

— _Oh_.

—Exacto. Parece que no le gusto mucho que quisiera escabullirme durante el ensayo —la mirada asombrada de Tomas le hizo saber que no tenía ni idea de que eso había pasado—. No sé si lo notaste, pero no tengo muchas ganas de…

— ¿Casarte conmigo? —dijo Tomas. Jackie enrojeció.

—Casarme y punto. No es por vos…

—Tranquila, lo entiendo —dijo Tomas—. Es solo… bueno, todo es tiempo p-pensé que estabas de acuerdo. Tu mama por lo menos parecía súper contenta.

Una risa amarga surgió de Jackie.

—Claro, ella es la que más tiene que ganar. Yo no quería nada que ver con esto pero ella asintió. Lleva esperando esto por mucho tiempo ahora que lo pienso.

—Sí, ya sé cómo es—dijo Tomas, riendo también—. Imagínate la cara que puse cuando mi viejo me dijo que tenía que casarme, con alguien que no conocía y que encima de todo era una humana. ¡Casi me muero! Uh… no te ofendas.

—Voy a intentarlo —rio Jackie.

—Es solo… es que para un chico de 14 años, que te digan algo así, es brutal.

El tiempo se congelo. Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Jackie.

— ¿Catorce? —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. ¿Tenias catorce años?

—Casi quince, si.

Jackie abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, pero no podía conjurar palabra alguna.

—Pero… M-mi mama me dijo de esta boda hace unos pocos meses. Seis, siete meses nada más.

Por unos instantes Tomas se quedo callado mordiendo su labio inferior. Jackie solo quería que hablara. Que dijera la respuesta que ella ya conocía pero que necesitaba oír. Finalmente, Tomas tomo coraje. Volteo su cuerpo entero hacia la humana para poder verla a los ojos al decir:

—Jackie, esta boda viene planeándose desde hace cuatro años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y regreso Tom! Les dije que iba a aparecer pronto.
> 
> Este capitulo me gusto... mi mayor miedo era que las descripciones no fueran claras y resultara dificil ubicar a los personajes y sus movimientos, pero creo que logre un buen trabajo.
> 
> Quedense cerca porque se viene una gran explicacion!


	6. Revelaciones

El relato de Tomas era tan fascinante como sus implicaciones eran terroríficas.

Cuando Tomas nació sus padres lo comprometieron con la princesa de un reino vecino llamado _Mew-nee_ (que por lo que Jackie capto, era una especia de reino fantástico de cuento). Durante los primeros catorce años todo estuvo bien; Los dos reinos estaban felices con el pacto y a Tomas le gustaba de la princesa ( _muchísimo_ , según sus propias palabras) y la princesa en cambio gustaba de él. Fueron los mejores años de la vida de Tomas, y aunque él y la princesa solían pelear mucho, el estaba convencido de que estaban destinados a estar juntos y vivir _felices por siempre_. Entonces la princesa desapareció.

— ¿Cómo que desapareció? —pregunto Jackie—. ¿Se la llevaron? ¿La raptaron?

—No lo sé. La versión _oficial_ es que fue asesinada —dijo Tomas, acentuando la palabra oficial—. Hubo un ataque al castillo… uno de esos grupos terroristas de monstruos lo asalto. Mis padres enviaron tropas ese día. Pero fue tarde, e-ella murió en el ataque

— ¿Entonces porque decís que desapareció? —Tomas mordió su labio inferior.

—Es que es raro —dijo el—. Sus padres nunca hablan del tema. Ni siquiera hubo funeral y solo ellos asintieron al entierro. Hicieron todo con súper secretismo —Tomas sonrió—. Además Star no iba a caer sin pelear. Y luego está el rumor que dice que huyo a la Tierra para casarse con un humano.

Jackie abrió los ojos. Si eso es cierto podría haber llegado a conocer a la Princesa de Mewni sin saberlo. Claro que eso sería como encontrar una aguja en el pajar más grande del mundo… Pero le han pasado cosas más extrañas.

— ¿Y vos que pensas? —pregunto Jackie. Tomas salió de su remembranza.

— ¡Yo creo que se fue! Se escapo para tener su propia vida, ser su dueña… Eso si lo habría hecho Star. Y funciono, ¿sabes? Sus padres tuvieron otra hija que algún día será reina. Ya nadie habla de la fallecida princesa estos días, ni siquiera para llorarla —la voz de Tomas se quebró de un poco—. Eso es lo que yo quería hacer, desaparecer por completo… supongo que no me salió, eh?

Jackie no pudo evitar sentir ternura por Tomas, al mismo tiempo que sintió la traición en su pecho. ¿Cuatro años? Le daba vueltas la cabeza de solo pensarlo. Su mama estuvo muy ausente toda su niñez. Se iba por semanas. Meses. Jackie vivió con su abuela, quien la crio como una madre. No lo supo sino hasta que fue adolescente, pero en esa época, Jane vivía huyendo. De los demonios, por si fuera poco. Había entregado su propia alma como parte de pago (pago de que, Jackie no lo sabía) y debía pagar el precio. Pero una vez llego el momento, Jane (siendo Jane) se hecho para atrás. Dejo a Jackie con su abuela para que estuviese a salvo y huyo; vivió en varios lugares a lo largo de los años. En todo ese tiempo Jackie solo la conoció como una voz en el teléfono, que llamaba de vez en cuando pero nunca se presentaba.

Y un día volvió. Entro a la casa como si nunca se hubiera ido. Agarro a Jackie y se la llevo lejos, a otro estado, apartado de su abuela, amigos, todo lo que conocía. Ahora sabia porque.

Jane no entrego su alma. La cambio; la cambio por la mano de Jackie. Se salvo a si misma entregando a su hija.

Un grito atroz estaba atorado en su garganta pero no podía sacarlo. Se estaba ahogando y no podía gritar. No podía llorar. Lo único que se le ocurrió para descargar su frustración fue abrirse con Tomas. Le conto todo, cada parte de su muy retorcida historia de vida. El demonio oyó cada palabra, sin abrir la boca más que para hacer una pregunta ocasional o para maldecir por lo bajo. Por un momento fue como si Tomas fuera un amigo suyo de toda la vida.

Jackie le conto incluso la discusión con Jane en su cuarto, su plan de escape y todo lo que paso hasta llegar hasta llegar a su puerta. Le conto todo, excepto las joyas reales escondidas en su bolsillo. A fin de cuentas tenía que ganar algo de todo esto. Cuando termino, apretó los puños y guardo silencio.

— _Mierda_ —maldijo Tomas—. ¡Mi-erda! Guau… Ok, primero que nada, ahora te respeto más. Por todo lo que me contaste y-y porque llegaste hasta acá. ¡Sola! N-no es tan fácil como parece. Otra persona ni se hubiera atrevido. Sos muy valiente o muy loca. Y-y no pareces una persona loca.

Tomas dijo todo muy rápido. No supo porque sintió la necesidad de comentar eso. Era verdad, claro, y él lo sentía así, pero no tenía porque decirlo en voz alta.

—Segundo, tu mama es una basura —Jackie rio secamente—. Perdón, se que está mal que lo diga, pero así es. En serio es una gran bolsa de _basura_. ¡Y yo sé lo que es ser basura!

Otra vez rio Jackie, aun mas seca que antes. Estaba agotada. Toda la energía ansiosa que le había servido de combustible se estaba agotando. Se recostó en la cama, sin importarle que no fuera la suya. A Tomas no le molesto. Tampoco le importo cuando Malvavisco salto de su regazo y se acostó en el pecho de Jackie. El conejo la miraba fijo y no tenía ninguna intención de moverse.

—Es un conejo terapéutico —dijo Tomas, anticipando su pregunta—. Ya sé, suena a cuento de psiquiatras, p-pero funciona. A mí me ayudo mucho. Lo tengo desde hace años.

La chica miro en los ojos al conejito y vio algo sorprendentemente humano.

— ¿Que se supone que haga? —dijo Jackie desganada.

—Abrázalo. O acarícialo, lo que quieras.

Jackie no lo dudo y sujeto a Malvavisco a su pecho. El conejo se quedo quieto, acostumbrado a las caricias frenéticas de su amo demoniaco. Después de un rato con la cabeza enterrada en el pelambre rosa del conejo, Jackie recobro suficiente energía para moverse de nuevo. Sus problemas seguían taladrándole el corazón, pero ahora podía pensar más claramente.

Se sentó en la cama y Tomas hizo lo mismo. Se había recostado en el extremo opuesto y estuvo oyendo música un rato. ¿Que se suponía que hiciera Tomas? No podía dejar a Jackie sola con su angustia. ¡Sera muchas cosas pero no un mal anfitrión! Fue algo raro para ambos, sobre todo para Jackie, quien ni siquiera había notado que el cuerpo de Tomas yacía a unos centímetros del suyo

Jackie extendió al conejo hacia Tomas.

—Gracias, es un muy buen conejo. Muy lindo.

El animal se recostó en los brazos de su amo y se echo a dormir enseguida. No le tenía ningún miedo al demonio. ¿Y la verdad? Tampoco Jackie. Desde su perspectiva, Tomas estaba en la misma posición de ella. Quizás el tenía más ventajas (estarse preparando para esta boda desde el comienzo, para empezar) pero a la larga los dos deseaban lo mismo: escapar.

—Es una pena que tu viejo no te haya dejado ir —dijo Jackie de repente—. Sin un novio no habría boda, ¿verdad?

—Je, si… Hubiera sido lindo. Ser libre para recorrer el Multiverso, sin tener a nadie que me diga que hacer. Nadie que me moleste ni me detenga. Solo yo.

—Lástima que extrañarías a tus amigos.

Tomas se sorprendió por la pregunta y bajo la cabeza; un ligero rubor se asomo en su rostro.

—Oh —Jackie lo entendió—. Bueno, eso es otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Las orejas de Tomas se movieron contentas. Jackie noto que ahora estaba sentado más cerca de ella, pero no dijo nada. No le molestaba.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que yo haría? —dijo Jackie sin esperar a que el preguntase nada—. Me iría a Echo Creek. ¿Lo conoces?

Tomas negó con la cabeza.

—Es un pequeño pueblito al sur de California, antes de llegar a San Diego. Está en el medio de la nada rodeado de colinas, así que es muy pacifico. Pero también es bastante grande. Tiene centros comerciales, un museo, varias escuelas y un muelle espectacular. Ah y también hay un bosque con un gran lago.

Las palabras invocaban imágenes en la mente de Jackie. Veía paisajes de lugares en los que nunca había estado, pero que sentía tan familiar que podrían ser propios. Incluso Tomas lograba imaginarse en aquellas colinas, respirando el aire puro y sintiendo el silencio.

—Pero lo mejor, lo mejor de lo mejor que tiene Echo Creek es mi papa.

— _Aaah_ —dijo Tomas, captando a donde iba todo.

—Sip. El vive ahí —continuo Jackie—. Tiene una casa y ahí es a donde quiero llegar. Alli estaría tranquila, lejos de mi mama. Con suerte jamás me encontraría. Es un lugar apartado. ¡Y además quiero ver a mi papa! No sé bien como es el, pero Jane siempre le sacaba el cuero. Lo odia por alguna razón y eso me hace pensar que debe ser buena persona. No se siquiera si vive solo o volvió a casarse y la verdad no me importa. Sé que él me aceptaría, aun después de tanto tiempo…

—Alto, alto —interrumpió Tomas—. No te entiendo. Por lo que me contas parecería, bueno, que no lo conoces en realidad.

—Eso porque no lo conozco. Solo lo eh visto en fotos de la casa de mi abuela. Y todo lo que se de Echo Creek lo sé porque ella me conto. Yo creí que estaba muerto, que es lo que mi abuela creía. Pero interrogue a mi mama al respecto... ¡Sorpresa! Resulta que no.

Tomas asintió; su rostro estaba un tanto pálido.

—Eso es…. Raro. Entiendo que viviste con tu abuela pero… ¿El nunca fue a visitarte? ¿Jamás?

—Bueno, mi abuela y mi mama vivían en Echo Creek hace mucho. Pero cuando ella quedo embarazada se mudaron a Oregón…

Tomas le dio una mirada indagadora. Jackie miro para otro lado.

—Y tal vez Jane olvido decirle a mi papa que estaba embarazada, así que el… no sabe que yo existo.

Tomas exhalo pesadamente. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello ahora seco.

— ¡Mira vos! Y yo pensé que mi historia familiar era sórdida —Tomas se avergonzó al oir lo que dijo—. Perdón, pero lo es. ¡Es terrible!

—Está bien. Sé que es verdad. Y sé que es una idea terrible e improvisada. Digo, él ni siquiera sabe que tiene una hija, mucho menos espera que le caiga de repente y diga “hola papa, mama es terrible, ¿puedo vivir con vos?—la voz de Jackie se apago un poco—. Pero es la única idea que tengo. Durante años quise escapar de mi madre. Ir a algún lado, a donde sea. Pero ella siempre me encontraba y me llevaba de vuelta. Antes estaba muy molesta por eso, molesta conmigo misma.

— ¿Y ya no?

—No. Porque ahora pienso que todo pasa por alguna razón —Jackie exhalo, llenándose de calma—. Yo quería escapar, pero no tenía a donde ir. Ahora sí. No sabía porque mi madre era tan fría y dura conmigo. Ahora ya lo sé. Y… te conocí a vos, que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado estos últimos días.

Tomas enrojeció. Jackie extendió su mano y rozo el brazo del demonio.

—Pero yo necesito vivir mi vida. Una en la que pueda elegir.

— ¡No! Esta… —Tomas trago con dificultad. Maldición, ¿por qué tenía la garganta tan seca?

—Eso está bien —prosiguió Tomas—. Eso es lo que quiero. P-para mí, para vos. _Para todos_. Creo que nos lo merecemos después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿verdad?

Jackie rio, iluminando el cuarto con el calor del verano. No como el verano del Inframundo que incluye tormentas de lava fundida y un viento que te quita la piel del rostro. Un verano tibio y suave. Acogedor.

Tomas no supo porque, pero sintió necesidad de extender su mano. Solo un poco; apenas lo suficiente como para tomar la de Jackie en la suya. Debía hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

Golpearon la puerta. Tomas retiro su mano enseguida. Los dos jóvenes se miraron. Los ojos azules de Jackie le imploraban que hiciera algo. Gran Madre del Averno, el rostro de Tomas ardía como el de un niño el primer día de clase. Se puso de pie como un idiota y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Se encontró cara a cara con un guardia. El hombre sudaba a mares y parecía listo para desmayarse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Si?

—Mi señor. Disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora pero… —el Guardia se aclaro la garganta—. Ay, ¿cómo lo digo? La princesa. Eh, su novia, la chica... ¡Se fue! Yo m-me preguntaba si no la había visto.

El Guardia retrocedió como esperando un regaño. Tomas miro hacia atrás y vio el miedo y la suplica en el rostro de Jackie.

¿Qué podía hacer él? Todos tenemos un destino, ¿no? Escapar de él es inútil. Al menos eso es lo que Dave siempre dice. Pero Tomas ya estaba hasta la coronilla de lo que Dave dice. En lugar de eso se puso a pensar en su vida. ¿Qué estará haciendo dentro de los próximos cinco años? ¿O diez? ¿O cincuenta? ¿Qué estará haciendo ella? Si se quedaba aquí iba a acabar compartiendo cualquier destino que le toque a él y eso no sería agradable. Se pregunto si no había otra opción.

— ¿Alguien sabe que se escapo? —la pregunta de Tomas desconcertó al Guardia.

—No señor. Solo yo, otro guardia, y el fontanero que fue a reparar una fuga en el cuarto de la chica. Ah, y la sirvienta de la chica.

Tomas asintió. Podría funcionar. Tal vez podría hacer algo al respecto. No con su destino, sino con el de su forzada novia.

—Sí, está aquí —Tomas observo como la calma de Jackie se quebraba en mil pedazos —. La voy a llevar a su cuarto —le dijo al Guardia—. Que nadie se entere de esto.

— P-pero señor, tengo ordenes de…

La mano de Tomas se enredo tan rápido alrededor del cuello del Guardia que el hombre no pudo ni gritar. Tomas aplico solo un poco de presión, la suficiente para cortar el aire y dejar marcas. Luego soltó al hombre, que cayó al piso. El Guardia se puso de pie como un hombre muerto.

—Entendido, _señor_ —escupió con malicia.

Se quedo de pie frente a la puerta, esperando. Tomas volvió a entrar y se acerco a Jackie. La chica estaba devastada. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto, después de todo lo que se dijeron? Claro, fue solo un rato que pasaron juntos, pero Jackie estaba convencida de que Tomas la entendía. Que había existido una especie de conexión entre ambos. Que ingenua fue. Siempre había estado sola. ¿Por qué eso habría de cambiar?

El muchacho extendió su mano hacia Jackie.

—Vamos, ya es hora —le dijo con solemnidad.

Jackie no se movió. Tomas había retraído sus garras, pero Jackie no se sacaba la sensación de peligro.

—Yo te cuido, confía en mí.

Apretó los labios. No podía hacer eso ni aunque lo intentara. ¿Pero qué opciones tenia? No había donde correr y ya no le quedaban mas ideas. Vio hacia arriba a Tomas; su expresión mostraba una voluntad inquebrantable. No iba aceptar un no por respuesta. 

Sintiéndose derrotada, Jackie sujeto la mano de su prometido y se dejo guiar. Los jóvenes abandonaron el cuarto, abandonando a Malvavisco. El conejo miro la puerta, esperando el regreso de su amo. Cuando nadie llego, dio media vuelta en la cama y se acostó a descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo el capitulo 6! 
> 
> Este capitulo me costo bastante, considerando las grandes revelaciones (je) que tiene en medio. Pero al final dije todo lo que debia.  
> Igual que la vez anterior, ahora tendran que esperar hasta el miercoles para otro capitulo. ¡Asi que nos vemos entonces!


	7. Sin escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo listo! Recuerden que ya vamos por la mitad casi asi que no queda mucho.

Tomas no soltó la mano de Jackie en todo el camino al cuarto de ella. Temía que si la soltara ella haría algo drástico; salir corriendo, enfrentarse al guardia, darle una patada en la entrepierna; quien sabe de que es capaz. Jackie caminaba mirando la alfombra del piso, pensando en la daga traicionera con la que Tomas la había apuñalado. No podía culparlo, por supuesto, solo hizo lo que debía. Así como el no podía culparla por desear patearle la entrepierna.

Viajaron en silencio y tranquilos. A esa hora ya había menos guardias y los pocos que había bajaban la cabeza al ver al pasar al Príncipe del Inframundo. Los únicos que repararon en ellos fueron el fontanero demonio, el guardia al que Jackie había encerrado y la Criada; todos de pie fuera del cuarto y todos empapados. La Criada miro a Jackie como un perro a una liebre, pero agacho la cabeza cuando noto con quien estaba.

Jackie entro al cuarto rápidamente, pero Tomas se quedo en la puerta con los testigos del delito.

—Recuerden, esto jamás paso. No puedo ser suficientemente claro —dijo Tomas y alzo su puño—. Si alguien se entera de esto…

El puño ardió en llamas. Para un demonio, el fuego no representaba ningún temor pero en este caso, las llamas eran solo la promesa del destino espantoso que les aguardaba. Los cuatro asintieron calladitos la boca y Tomas entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Eso no ayudo a los nervios de Jackie, pero no se dejo intimidar. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Tomas, qué estas…

Tomas levanto una mano, silenciándola. Pego el oído a la puerta, escuchando el silencio, hasta que un susurro se coló del otro lado. Dio un golpe tan potente a la puerta que la pared entera tembló.

— **¡Ya lárguense!**

— ¡Si señor! —dijeron cuatro voces a coro, seguido del sonido de pisadas patéticas alejándose.

Tomas suspiro aliviado. Camino hacia el centro del salón con Jackie detrás de él.

—Tomas ¿podes explicarme qué pasa? Pensé… creí que nos habíamos entendido —dijo ella.

—Así fue.

—Entonces ¿por qué haces esto? Pensé…

—Quédate ahí.

La voz de Tomas fue tan severa que Jackie no se atrevió a desobedecer. Y fue buena idea, ya que Tomas alzo sus brazos al aire y un pilar de fuego emergió del piso; era como la llamarada de un soplete y se elevo tanto que Jackie temió que fuera a incendiar todo el lugar.

Tan rápido como aparecieron, las llamas se disiparon y algo mas tomo su lugar. Una criatura inmensa de hueso y fuego, con una larga cola flameante que se movía emocionada. Las cuencas de sus ojos eran dos pozos ardientes y de su cabeza surgía una larga lengua de fuego a modo de crin. El corcel llevaba también una silla para montar.

—Tomas, eso es…

—Un Corcel de Pesadilla, si.

Jackie tuvo que acercarse al corcel para creer que era real. ¡Es la criatura que estaba buscando, la que podía sacarla de esta dimensión! Lo cual provocaba la pregunta de por qué _demonios_ estaba allí.

—Sí, veo que es un corcel, ¿pero porque? —prosiguió Jackie.

—Es la única alternativa —dijo Tomas—. No puedo abrir un portal fuera del Inframundo. Me lo prohibieron. Literalmente, m-me es imposible. Pero si pude traer a este amigo, el…

—Soy una hembra—dijo la yegua, haciendo brincar a Jackie.

¿Todos los esqueletos hablan en este lugar?

Tomas suspiro y se froto las sienes. No tenía paciencia ni tiempo para esto.

—Ok. ELLA te va a llevar a la Tierra.

Jackie busco la burla en el rostro de Tomas, pero él estaba serio como una tumba. ¿Podía ser tan fácil? Tanto esfuerzo para encontrar un corcel para escapar y ahora Tomas le entregaba uno en bandeja de plata. Se habría sentido decepcionada de no ser porque la llave de su libertad estaba allí, _ahora_ , dando pisotones aburridos que sacaban humo de la alfombra.

—Ahora, q-quizás no pueda llevarte a Echo Creek si no sabe donde es. Pero por lo menos puede acercarte…

Tomas exhalo con fuerza cuando Jackie lo abrazo. Por un instante no supo qué hacer. Nunca había sido muy fan del contacto físico. Quiso poner sus manos alrededor de ella, pero se acorvado y solo le dio una palmadita. Jackie se separo; Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era como ver el amanecer.

—Voy a empacar todo, dame un minuto.

Jackie no perdió tiempo; estaba desbordante de energía y lista para irse. Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que casarse forzosamente con alguien que, admitiéndolo, era más agradable de lo que parecía. Pero ahora no tenía que hacerlo. La promesa de un futuro propio estaba allí, al alcance de su mano. Al alcance de ambos. Solo tenían que tomarlo.

No había mucho que empacar; la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en casa y las iban a traer después de la boda. Guardo sus vestidos, su ropa de cama y un par de posesiones personales. Por último se llevo algo de ropa al baño para cambiarse. El piso seguía húmedo pero el agua había dejado de fluir.

Jackie se quito la bata y al sentir su peso recordó el contenido de los bolsillos. Metió la mano dentro. Las joyas estaban ahí, así como el broche de oro de la bata. Una repentina culpa el asalto. Había robado todo eso, es verdad, pero en su defensa le robo a gente que iba a obligarla a casarse. Personas que son tan adineradas que unas pocas joyas no le harían mella a su fortuna. Y si ahora se sentía culpable es solo porque pensó que, sin desearlo, le estaba robando también a Tomas… Pero después de todo lo que paso, ¿no merecía una gratificación? Sin más pensarlo guardo el botín en su bolso de viaje y acabo de vestirse con un pantalón largo y una campera sobre su musculosa.

Cuando salió del baño, Tomas se levanto de la cama y el corcel se puso de pie. Noto que el cabello de Tomas se había secado y él lo había estilizado hacia atrás. La mirada de Jackie recayó en el broche dorado de la bata, el gemelo del que ella tenía guardado.

— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto Tomas.

—Sí, creo que tengo todo —dijo Jackie—. Salvo mi mama, pero a ella no quiero llevarla.

—Je, si… ¿Tenes plata para el bus?

Jackie se paso la lengua por los labios. Se merecía una gratificación, después de todo…

—Tengo todo —dijo, apartando la mirada.

—Muy bien —Tomas suspiro pesadamente y deposito la correa de la yegua en las manos de Jackie—. Toda tuya.

— Como que "toda mía". ¿No vas a empacar, ponerte ropa que no sea una bata, o algo?

Tomas no entendió al principio a que se refería, pero cuando lo capto, se le enterneció el corazón. Le explico que él no tenía intención de escapar; solo de ayudarla a ella. El debía quedarse aquí, en el Inframundo, para afrontar las consecuencias. Jackie protesto. No iba a irse sola, no es justo.

—Si te vas ahora, vas a ser libre —dijo Tomas con tristeza—. M-mis papas están tan preocupados por buscarme una mujer que preferirán empezar de cero. No van a volver a molestarte jamás.

— ¡Pero a vos sí! —retruco Jackie—. Te van a obligar a casarte con alguien más. ¿No era eso lo que querías evitar? —Tomas negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo opción.

Jackie tomo el rostro de Tomas en sus pequeñas y callosas manos.

—Obvio que sí —susurro Jackie. Tomas sintió que le arrancaban los pulmones.

— ¡No, ya no! —sujeto las manos de Jackie entre las suyas—. Mi papa me lo explico…

Le conto a Jackie el motivo de la visita de Dave a su cuarto. Tomas _debía_ ascender al trono a como dé lugar a fin de estabilizar el reino. Si volvía a negarse o intentaba escapar, los reyes le extraerían sus poderes. Los demonios no son como otras criaturas: comparten el poder entre todos y el jefe de la familia (es decir, la madre de Tomas) puede extraerlos a voluntad. Una especie de "lobotomía mágica a distancia". Pero lo peor es que los poderes de un demonio están conectados con su _quintaesencia_ ; sus sueños, deseos… Su personalidad entera. Al perderlos, la chispa de Tomas empezaría a esfumarse día a día. En poco tiempo del muchacho solo iba a quedar un cascaron vacio. _Humano_. Hueco. A Jackie se le revolvió el estomago de solo pensarlo. Su mama era egoísta, pero incluso ella lo pensaría dos veces antes de lobotomizar a su hija.

—No siempre fue así, ¿sabes? —Tomas se dejo caer contra la pared y cayó al piso. Jackie se arrodillo a su lado—. A-antes mi mama y yo nos llevábamos bien. Con mi viejo siempre fue más difícil, pero nunca tan malo. Tuvimos buenos momentos juntos. Éramos una familia. Después… todo se fue por el caño. Mi prometida desapareció y los clanes empezaron a pelearse. Cada noble quería que su hija tuviera un _bastardo_ conmigo a fin de convertirse en reina. ¡Casi estalla una guerra civil!

—Lo recuerdo, fue terrible —comento la yegua, quien estaba súper metida en la conversación.

—…si. Así que para evitar más conflictos buscaron una novia de fuera del reino. Alguien que fuera fácil de controlar. Así es como nos c-comprometieron a los dos —había algo de vergüenza en la voz de Tomas.

—Está bien, no fue tu culpa —dijo Jackie.

—Gracias —dijo Tomas sin estar convencido—. Pero para ese entonces y-ya era tarde. Mis viejos estuvieron muy afectados. Y-y los últimos cuatro años no han sido mucho mejores. La presión de ser rey y los clanes peleando fue demasiado para ellos. Mi mama se hizo muy distante y mi papa muy oscuro. Yo no quise que me pasara lo mismo. Intente escapar muchas veces pero nunca lo logre. Y ahora mi papa ya se canso de "mi actitud rebelde". Me dio un ultimátum: o me caso y me convierto en rey y me transformo lentamente en un demonio malvado, como ya viste que son todos los de este castillo, o huyo y me convierto lentamente en un huevo vacio. ¡No tengo opción!

Tomas apretó su mandíbula con fuerza hasta que sintió su boca entumecerse. Quería lastimarse, sentir dolor. Era lo único que lo calmaba. Una mano fría se poso en su hombro y Tomas alzo la mirada. Los ojos de Jackie eran como un viento invernal que apago su fuego. Soltó un suspiro, derrotado.

—Así que prefiero quedarme aquí. Al menos acá estoy cómodo —dijo Tomas—. Y a fin de cuentas e-este mi hogar.

Tomas se puso de pie y Jackie lo siguió. La chica alterno entre mirar el bolso y al inmenso animal que iba a sacarla de allí. Necesitaba pensar en algo. Algún plan para ayudar a Tomas. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Toda esa situación era _ridícula_ , pero de un mal modo.

—Guau —dijo Jackie, sin saber cómo proseguir—. Que difícil. Y yo pensaba que mi mama era mala, pero los tuyos están muy cerca.

— ¿Si verdad? Deberían hacer u-un concurso para los peores padres del Multiverso.

—Je, sería un empate cerrado.

— ¿¡Verdad?!

Los jóvenes se dejaron llevar por la risa, olvidando por un momento el lugar en el que estaban y las difíciles horas que se les venían encima.

— Y… ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer por vos? —pregunto Jackie. Tomas se rasco la cabeza. Su cabello ya estaba seco.

—Anda a tu casa. Conoce a tu papa. Viví tu vida. Cásate con alguien que te guste, alguien que hayas conocido por más de doce horas. Con eso y-yo voy a ser feliz —Tomas hablo resignado, pero extrañamente contento.

Jackie quiso oponerse a su plan, pero no tenia defensa alguna. No había nada que hacer, excepto ser agradecida. Se puso de cuclillas y rozo la mejilla de Tomas. El demonio cerró los ojos, como si temiera que lo lastimen.

—Adiós Tomas —susurro ella—. Espero que no te casen con alguien demasiado terrible —una idea cruzo la cabeza de Jackie—. Y quien sabe… quizás tu esposa se canse y se divorcie de vos. Entonces podrás casarte con alguien más.

Tomas se carcajeo con amargura.

—Eso no va a pasar. El regente del Inframundo no puede volver a casarse. Ni aunque muera la reina —Tomas sonrió enseñando los dientes. Tenía que verse bien, conservar las apariencias—. Pero estaré bien, t-te lo prometo.

No dijo adiós. No pudo. Solo dijo _buena suerte_ y le aconsejo a Jackie trabar la puerta por dentro cuando él se fuera. Puso su mano en el picaporte, listo para irse, pero no se movió. Había otra cosa, una tontería en realidad. Pero como de todos modos no iba volver a ver a Jackie…

—Nunca nos presentamos formalmente—dijo él, con una timidez que a Jackie empezaba a serle conocida—. Bueno, frente a todos sí, pero n-no uno al otro. Soy Tomas, pero mis amigos me dicen Tom. O lo harían, si los tuviera, je.

Extendió su mano y esta vez Jackie no dudo en estrecharla. Era cálida y suave. Las manos de un príncipe.

—Jackie Lynn Thomas —dijo ella—. Adiós Tom.

Tom sonrió, intentando en vano esconder su tristeza. Abandono el cuarto sin decir nada. Jackie se quedo con la yegua para hacerle compañía, pero aun así se sentía más sola que nunca.

—Es un buen hombre —dijo la yegua—. Pero será un rey terrible.

Jackie dio una caricia en el lomo ardiente de la criatura.

—No estaría tan segura —dijo Jackie.

No tenía sentido prolongar lo inevitable. Dio un salto rápido y subió al lomo del animal, cargando su bolso en la espalda.

— ¿Podes llevarme a Echo Creek? Es al norte de San Diego.

La yegua lo pensó un instante.

—No, jamás eh ido ahí. Pero puedo llevarte al Los Ángeles. Ahí seguro conseguís un bus —dijo y luego añadió en voz solemne—. Cuando estés lista.

Jackie miro alrededor. La alcoba parecía casi vacía ahora, aunque todo seguía en su lugar. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, yanto que reclamarle a Jane. Tantas palabras fuertes para los padres de Tomas. Tantas cosas que tenía que pensar antes de llegar a Echo Creek. Pero por encima de todo pensaba en Tomas, en su rostro devastado por el peso de la realidad. Pensó que algún día, quizás dentro de muy poco, tendría que casarse contra su voluntad. Y sintió deseos de pedirle perdón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Vámonos.

Un pilar de fuego apareció y desapareció. La habitación quedo en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Con este capitulo inclui mis propias ideas sobre la biologia y los poderes demoniacos (que es algo que nunca se expande en la serie).
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!


	8. Paga tus deudas

Tom no paro de caminar, ni volteo a mirar atrás, hasta que entro en su cuarto y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se dejo caer lentamente en el piso; solo ahora estaba notando lo cansado que se encontraba, física, mental y emocionalmente. Hizo un esfuerzo para arrastrarse hasta su cama. Se desplomo sobre ella, pero un chillido agudo le penetro los tímpanos y lo hizo saltar. Malvavisco salió disparado de debajo de las sabanas y se escondió debajo de la cama, bramando aterrado.

— **¡Esta bien, vete!** ¿Te pensas que me importa? ¡Vete y no vuelvas, conejo idiota! —grito Tom y enseguida añadió, más tranquilo—. No Malvavisco, no te vayas. Ya sabes cómo se pone papi.

Tom se agacho bajo la cama y vio al conejo hecho un ovillo. Extendió las manos para sujetarlo pero el animal escapo en la dirección opuesta. Cosa rara, porque siempre solía correr a sus manos cuando a Tom se le pasaba la bronca. No es solo porque conocía el humor de su amo; es su instinto básico, el propósito fundamental de un animal terapéutico.

—Vamos, ven acá ¿o no me queres más? —Tom se avergonzó de lo patético que sonó.

El conejito se subió a la cama y se escondió bajo las sabanas. Tom se acerco al bulto movedizo con cautela.

— ¿Malvavisco, que pasa?

Quiso levantar las sabanas pero el conejo se escondió más adentro. Era obvio que no quería ver a nadie hoy. Tom lo dejo ser, pues él tampoco se sentía muy amigable. Se sentó en la cama y metió las manos en el bolsillo de la bata. Entonces recordó el contenido que llevaba dentro. Tom saco la caja con los anillos. Su papa se la dio hace un rato como excusa para comunicarle su _ultimátum_. Abrió la caja y los anillos le sonrieron con su brillo. Parecían burlarse de él, diciendo _este es tu destino_. Tom apretó la caja entre sus dedos mientras la temperatura del cuarto se elevaba.

Que se vaya a la mierda. ¡Que se vayan todos a la mierda! Los anillos, Dave, la boda y todos los demonios egoístas de esta necia dimensión. ¿Tiene que vivir en esta dimensión el resto de sus días? Bien. ¿Es su destino convertirse en Rey? _Muy bien_. Pero no iba a aceptarlo con elegancia. Si todos creen que las cosas son malas ahora, no saben los que les espera. Tom iba a ser el peor rey que este Infierno haya visto y todos se lo van a tener que tragar. Cuando el rey sufre, _todos_ tienen que pagar. Así funcionan las monarquías.

La rabia de Tom se disolvió lentamente cuando Malvavisco asomo la cabeza por debajo de la sabana. Acerco su hocico a la caja y olfateaba los anillos, percibiendo un aroma a perfume de flores y shampoo de vainilla de Jackie. Miraba a su amo, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. Una repentina tristeza golpeo a Tom.

—Sí, yo también la voy a extrañar —dijo Tom—. Era buena. Rara… pero dulce.

Tom cayó en la cuenta de que, salvo por su mascota, se hallaba solo. Eso es lo que había sentido antes de abandonar el cuarto de Jackie; el miedo a la soledad. Claro, quizás no la conocía bien y hasta hace unas horas la detestaba y le deseaba lo peor… Pero había llegado a conectarse con ella. Y es que ambos eran iguales, ¿no? Situaciones similares y todo. Siempre queriendo huir. Siempre solos. Y aun así se habían encontrado. Pero en el momento en que Tom abandono el cuarto, ambos volvieron a estar solos. Ahora ella debía estar lejos, camino a su nueva vida. Y Tom se quedo atrás.

Es lo mejor. Si uno de los dos debía salvarse, debía ser ella. Pero eso no quitaba el odio que se acumulaba en el pecho del príncipe. Alzo su brazo y lanzo una bola de fuego que se estrello en el techo, dejando una marca calcinada. Suspiro y dejo que la temperatura descendiese.

Guardo la caja en el bolsillo y se saco la bata, quedando expuesto salvo por su short miniatura. Arrojo la bata a la cama, la cual aterrizo sobre Malvavisco. El conejo lanzo un quejido y asomo la cabeza por debajo, observando la escena.

La bola de fuego hizo sentir mejor a Tom, pero no fue suficiente. El sueño se le había escapado y necesitaba golpear algo. Fue a su armario y se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento. Decidió no usar sus guantes de boxear. Hoy quería sentir algo de dolor.

El saco de boxeo yacía en un rincón de su cuarto, colgando de una barra que estaba sujeta a dos postes metálicos que casi llegaban hasta el techo; de ese modo, el saco colgaba a la altura de Tom. Había pedido que lo instalaran allí a fin de tener algo con que liberar tensión. Cada vez que tenía un día malo, cuando se peleaba con sus padres, cuando el reino entero lo volvía loco y la vida parecía haberlo tomado a punto, Tom podía descargar sus frustraciones sin tener que salir de su cuarto.

 _Hoy_ era uno de esos días, sí señor.

Tanteo el saco con unos golpecitos. Izquierda, derecha, doble puño. Disfruto sentir la rigidez del cuero de jabalí de Muspelheim; su dermis era dura como el acero. Aun así, Tom ya iba por el tercer saco este mes.

Cuando sintió que le empezaban a arder los nudillos, puso más fuerza en sus golpes. Por momentos se imaginaba el rostro del Dave y sus ataques se hacían frenéticos. Otras veces, veía su propio rostro en el cuero del saco. No había diferencia alguna para él.

El saco se mecía hacia atrás y adelante al ritmo del castigo. Cuando Tom estuvo sudando y le dolían los puños y le ardían las muelas de tanto apretar los dientes decidió que ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Dio un poderoso golpe con tirabuzón y la bolsa hizo un arco largo hacia atrás y quedo un instante suspendida en el aire. Aferro sus pies al suelo y junto toda su agresión en su puño, que empezó a flamear. La bolsa hizo un arco de regreso hacia él.

Tom oyó la voz al mismo tiempo que un pilar de fuego se elevaba en su cuarto.

— ¡Tom!

— ¿Jackie? ¡UFF!

La bolsa golpeo a Tom directo en la barbilla. Fue como una bola de demolición estrellándose contra un muro de concreto. Tom cayó al piso haciendo crujir la madera y provocando un ensordecedor ¡BUM!

Tom se removió lentamente, procurando no lastimarse aun más.

—Ugh… ¡Dioses! —la mano de Tom encontró el punto en su espalda que había recibido más daño—. Que día que estoy teniendo…

La cabeza rubia de Jackie se asomo justo sobre él.

—Y todavía no acaba, campeón. Arriba, vamos.

Jackie ayudo a Tom a ponerse de pie, si por _ayudar_ se entiende a hacerle de soporte al gigantesco físico del joven. Tom estiro su espalda hacia atrás hasta que sintió un tirón que le arranco un gemido. Con seguridad el dolor empezó a disiparse. Entonces recordó a Jackie, parada frente a él con el bolso en la espalda, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Tom la miraba como a una aparición.

—Jackie... ¿qué paso? Es decir, porque estas… que es… —Tom tenía mil cosas en la cabeza. Por si fuera poco se encontraba empapado en su atuendo de ejercicio y tenía a Jackie, de todas las personas, frente a él.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? —dijo finalmente.

—Oh, Mermelada me trajo.

—Ok... ¿Y quién es Mermelada?

—Soy yo —dijo la yegua, metiendo la cabeza en medio de los dos. Tom ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí.

—Oh, umm, bueno eso lo explica —dijo Tom—. Alto, pensé que tu nombre era "Aplasta-Cráneos".

—Ese es solo mi nombre de trabajo —respondió ofendida Mermelada.

—Ah… —dijo Tom estúpidamente. Luego se dirigió a Jackie—. ¿Y vos como averiguaste su nombre?

—Se lo pregunte —respondió Jackie.

Tom abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, ya que no sabía cómo responder a eso. Por suerte la yegua se hizo hacia atrás cuando una bola rosa corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Malvavisco pego un salto y aterrizo apenas en los brazos de Jackie. La chica soltó un _aww_ y atrajo al animal a su pecho. Tom relajo los hombros.

— ¿Y porque regresaste? —dijo él, ya más tranquilo.

Jackie le explico todo. Estaba montada en el lomo de Mermelada, en una estación de buses de los Ángeles, esperando a que llegara el bus al sur. Entonces vio a una parejita joven y feliz, con ropa vieja y cargando enormes maletas floreadas; turistas o viajeros. Reían y charlaban y estaban un tanto tomados, pero sin duda muy contentos de estar juntos. Se puso a pensar en la boda, en Tom, en todo el día loco que habían tenido. Y empezó a sentirse culpable.

— Pero no es culpa tuya —interrumpió Tom—. Yo quise que te fueras, que empezaras una nueva vida…

— ¿Me dejas terminar? —reprocho Jackie—. En fin. El caso es que decidí que no iba a dejarte recibir esta bala. Al menos no solo. Y se me ocurrió la solución.

Tom paro las orejas y espero la respuesta.

—Tom, tenemos que casarnos.

 _Esa_ no es la respuesta que esperaba. Le tomo a Tom unos instantes entender lo que había oído y entonces empezó a gritar.

— ¿ **Es una broma**? —Tom escupió llamas en el aire, que Jackie esquivo ladeando la cabeza—. Jackie, ¡eso es justamente lo que tratábamos de evitar! ¿Q-que paso con eso de ser libre? ¿De poder elegir?

—Todavía quiero eso.

—Bueno no lo vas a poder tener si estas a-atrapada conmigo en e-este… ¡Agujero!

—Estas gritando mucho para las dos personas que estamos aquí —dijo ella acusatoriamente. Tom se puso rojo y agacho la cabeza.

Mermelada resoplo.

—Solo porque sea un yegua no significa que no sea una persona —murmuro entre dientes pero nadie la oyó.

Tom agitaba la cabeza.

—Es que no lo entiendo… —dijo él.

Jackie puso sus manos en el pecho de Tom sin importarle que la ropa de Tom estuviera empapa en sudor. El joven se sintió, de repente, muy _desnudo_.

—Tom, ¿Te acordas lo que dijo el Sumo Sacerdote? El viejo que nos iba a casar —dijo Jackie.

— ¿El que debía dar clases en un jardín de niños?

Jackie se sonrojo al recordar lo que había dicho. Le dio un ligero codazo a Tom

—Ese mismo, y no digas que no tengo razón —se burlo Jackie —. Podrías haberte reído.

—Intente no hacerlo —rio Tom. Luego se puso a pensar.

¿Que había dicho ese viejo?

— "¡Iros en paz, cabrones!". ¿Eso?

—No —rio Jackie.

— "¡Puñetera cabra!"

— _No_ —insistió ella—. El dijo que si la ceremonia no se hace al pie de la letra, no será oficial.

Tom asintió. Su papa le había dicho lo mismo. Tuvo a Tom practicando cada paso una y otra vez por días. Tom se sabía la ceremonia de pies a cabeza, lamentablemente.

—Y también dijo que si la ceremonia no se hacía en suelo sagrado, no nos iban a coronar como rey y reina —prosiguió Jackie.

— ¿Qué me queres decir con esto?

Jackie dejo al conejo en el suelo, quien se acostó a sus pies. Sujeto ambas manos de Tom con las suyas, en un instante que les recordó a cuando estaban frente al altar de práctica.

—Acordate lo que me dijiste: que un rey solo puede casarse una vez.

Tom alcanzo a abrir la boca cuando entendió a lo que se refería.

—Lo que se me ocurrió es que podemos huir y casaros en suelo no sagrado. En la Tierra, con una ceremonia no tradicional del Inframundo. Entonces no podrán convertirte en rey. Y como no vas a poder casarte otra vez tu papa no va a tener nada en tu contra…

Mientras más hablaba, mas se desvanecía la voz de Jackie. Su sonrisa abrió paso a una mueca de duda.

—Todo esto sonaba mejor en mi cabeza hace un rato —dijo, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

—Sí, yo tampoco entendí cuando me lo explicaste—aporto Mermelada, útil como siempre.

De repente Jackie se sintió muy tonta, más que nada por la mirada que Tom le estaba dando. Paso por varios estados de ánimo. Confundido, molesto y finalmente resignado. Parecía un adulto hablando con un niño inocente.

— Jackie, no creo que funcione así…

—No debí decir nada —se disculpo ella—. Pero es todo lo que tengo. No quería dejarte atrás. No sin antes intentar algo.

— ¿Y estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Estás de acuerdo con que nos casemos a fin de cuentas? Digo, vos querías… _Nosotros_ queríamos evitarlo a toda costa. Aun si funcionara, ¿estarías dispuesta?

Jackie se quedo confundida unos instantes. ¿Dispuesta? Bueno, sí. ¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero lo que la desconcertó fue que Tom dio a entender que ella tenía elección. Lo que más deseaba en la vida era poder tener control sobre su vida y ahora lo tenía. Es más, tenía la oportunidad de usar esa libertad para ayudar a alguien en apuros. Conocido o no, Tom la _necesitaba_.

Jackie se paso un mano por el rostro, sintiendo lo cansado en su cuerpo. Si, en cierto modo no tenía elección. Se veía obligada a hacer lo correcto, no por verse forzada, sino por deber. Je, sonaba todo muy heroico dicho así, pero Jackie jamás lo diría en voz alta.

— _Si_ —respondió Jackie y su decisión fue tan firme que cayó pesada en la cabeza de Tom.

Lentamente la compostura del demonio se desvaneció mientras una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro. El adulto fue reemplazado por un niño curioso. Era una idea ridícula. ¡La peor que había oído! Y aun así, era una idea. Tom suspiro y dijo resuelto:

—Bueno… supongo que hay una forma de estar seguros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo listo! Me gusto mucho cambiar de perspectiva y centrarme en Tom. A partir de ahora el va a compartir el punto de vista con Jackie.


	9. Propuesta formmal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitulo de la semana!

La biblioteca real, oculta en el sótano del castillo, era tan enorme como el salón del trono, si no es que mas. Estantes de varios metros de altura, cuya parte más alta era accesible solo a través de largas escaleras móviles de chapa, estaban dispuestos como gigantescos dominós de roble, conectados entre sí por angostos pasillos. La inmensidad era tal que uno podía hablar en voz normal y el eco reverberaba por toda la estancia.

Habían llegado bastante rápido, gracias a Tom. El demonio conocía los pasillos como la palma de su mano y sabía como llegar de un punto a otro sin ser visto. No era su primera vez escabulléndose por el castillo, otra cosa que tenía en común con Jackie. Mermelada se había quedado atrás, en primera para cuidar que nadie entrase al cuarto del Príncipe, pero más que nada porque un Corcel de dos metros de alto hubiera sido difícil de ocultar.

Jackie levanto la cabeza de larga mesa sobre la que estuvo descansando sus ojos. Dio un vistazo a la creciente pila de libros, que ya había alcanzado el doble de su altura. Había libros de aritmética, arquitectura y hasta biología. Todos relacionados con los demonios y todos muy interesantes e inútiles. Todos libros que Tom ya había descartado.

El, por su parte, se hallaba parado sobre la cima de una escalera, en lo más alto de un librero. Jackie debió estirar el cuello hacia atrás para distinguir su forma. Sujetaba varios libros con sus manos y su cola, intentando leerlos a todos a la vez, solo para frustrarse luego de las primeras páginas. Los libros que descartaba eran arrojados a un lado y se unían a la pila en la mesa.

Jackie bostezó con tal fuerza que lo sintió hasta los huesos; ya ni recordaba cuanto hace que esta despierta. Alzo la cabeza para dirigirse a Tom.

— ¿Todo bien ahí arriba? —grito ella.

—Sí, si no contamos con que esto es un _desastre_ —dijo Tom, mirando hacia abajo. Desde esa altura Jackie parecía un guisante—. Solo necesito encontrar el libro correcto, ¡pero este sistema de organización e-es una porquería!

Escondió su cabeza en un libro, gruñendo al descubrir que también era inútil. Lanzo una llamarada furiosa al aire y arrojo al libro hacia un costado que cayó a toda velocidad. Jackie se hizo a un lado con su silla para evitar ser transformada en un panqueque. El libro cayó y se desbarato como si fuera, pues, de _papel_.

—Trata de apuntar a la mesa —dijo Jackie. Tom bramó a modo de respuesta.

Jackie se recostó contra la silla y guardo silencio. Es imposible hablar con Tom cuando se pone así, pero Jackie ya se estaba habituando a sus fugaces humores. Mejor dejar que se le pase.

Cruzo miradas con el bibliotecario, sentado en la esquina de la habitación con un libro y una taza de té en mano. Era un demonio rechoncho vestido en una piyama desconcertantemente normal. Sus cansados ojos rojos estaban ocultos bajo unos gruesos lentes y sus cejas hacían una permanente forma de V. No había apreciado que lo despertasen a las dos de la madrugada.

—Imagino que no sabe dónde está el libro que buscamos —inquirió Jackie.

Como respuesta el bibliotecario resoplo humo y escondió su cabeza en su tomo de "Catalogo de monedas históricas, Vol. 3" Eso solo prueba que hay un libro para cada persona y viceversa.

— ¡Lo encontré! —llego la voz de Tom por sobre la cabeza de Jackie. Agitaba un enorme libro en sus manos.

Por un instante a Jackie se le cortó el aliento cuando Tom se inclino hacia adelante, casi a punto de caer al abismo. Por suerte Tom se atajo y logro poner ambos pies en la escalera otra vez. Los dos jóvenes exhalaron aliviados. Tom inicio su descenso, pero no llego a dar dos pasos cuando resbalo con el diminuto escalón. Tropezó y se aferro a la baranda, quedando colgado sobre el vacio pero bien sujeto. Tom exhalo aliviado, pero grito en silencio al ver sus manos vacías.

El libro caía en trayectoria vertical a la cabeza de Jackie. Sus reflejos entraron en acción y pego un salto hacia un lado justo cuando el libro aterrizaba sobre la silla. CRANK y PLUM y la silla de madera se partió desde sus uniones.

Jackie miro el desastre, sintiéndose haber rejuvenecido varios años. Hizo amague para ponerse de pie y se dio la cabeza contra la mesa, la cual se estremeció. Debía estar medio endeble por tanto peso, ya que con ese pequeño temblor, una pata se partió. Y si, los libros cayeron sobre Jackie, enterrándola.

Sin ningún peso restringiéndolo, Tom salto desde la escalera con la gracia de un cisne que cae en picada. Dio una voltereta en el aire, un giro mortal y al final aterrizo de puntitas de pie con el sonido de quien se apoya en el suelo para levantarse de la cama.

— ¡Jackie! ¿Estás bien? —Tom rebusco alrededor. Solo veía escombros y libros tirados—. ¿Jackie?

Un quejido surgió de la temblorosa pila de libros. Tom levanto un libro sobre huesos rotos, debajo del cual se encontraba Jackie, sin huesos rotos (pero quizás con una o dos contusiones).

—Loca, ¿Qué haces debajo de los libros? —pregunto Tom.

—Intento aprender por osmosis —replico Jackie.

— ¡JA! — rio el Bibliotecario. Tom le dio una mirada furtiva que habría silenciado a un mudo.

Después de desenterrar a Jackie y asegurarse de que estuviera intacta, los jóvenes tomaron asiento en una mesa no destruida. El enorme libro ocupaba casi la totalidad de la misma. Era un grueso tomo viejo cubierto de polvo; la tapa estaba hecha de lo que sin duda era piel animal, aunque existía la duda de cuál. Jackie leyó el título:

—"Leyes matrimoniales, Manual Compresivo" —lanzo un corto silbido—. Es un libro _grande_.

—Debe serlo. Son diez mil años de leyes matrimoniales y árboles genealógicos del Inframundo —Tom abrió el tomo por la mitad. Una pesada nube de polvo les entorpeció la visión—. En realidad esta es la versión resumida pero e-es lo mejor que puedo hacer sin tener que ponerme a leer papiros.

Tom se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Tenía la cabeza demasiado quemada para ponerse a leer jeroglíficos. Si había una respuesta, estaba en ese tomo, solo tenían que hallarla. Cualquier cosa que diga que el plan de Jackie no era tan descabellado como parecía.

Tom inicio la lectura, con calma y gran concentración. Jackie desistió de querer ayudarlo cuando sus ojos empezaron a arderle. La escritura Infernal no era para los mortales no entrenados; las letras se veían como sonaba el graznido de los cuervos y demasiada exposición podía, según dicen, explotarte la cabeza. Como a Jackie le gusta su cerebro tal y como esta, decidió dejar trabajar tranquilo a Tom.

Busco con que entretenerse. Primero quiso usar su teléfono. Obviamente el wi-fi no funcionaba, y cuando quiso preguntarle la contraseña al bibliotecario, este se hizo el desentendido. Jackie se quejo. Para empezar ni si siquiera deberían tener internet; no tienen ni electricidad…

Pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor: sacar fotos. Haber, para bien o para mal estaba en un castillo. ¡Un verdadero castillo (pseudo) medieval! ¿Cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad de apreciar columnas jónicas de 20 metros de alto, o molduras hechas a mano detallando épicas batallas? Fotografió todo lo que le pareció remotamente interesante. Incluso puso la cámara frente al bibliotecario y cuando el hombro alzo la cabeza, Jackie se saco una _selfie_ con él. El hombre quedo brevemente cegado por el flash, momento en que Jackie aprovecho para escabullirse fuera de su alcance.

Cuando no tuvo más que hacer, pensó en sentarse un rato, haber si se le pasaba el sueño. Se apoyo en el piso contra una escalera, solo para caer al suelo cuando esta se deslizo. Sorprendida, probó moverla con las manos. La escalera no solo estaba sujeta a unos rieles que iban de una pared a otra, sino que las ruedas estaban bien engrasadas y eran de un material muy liviano. Una idea asomo su picara sonrisa en la cabeza de Jackie.

Llevo la escalera hasta el borde del estante, bastante lejos de donde se encontraba Tom. Luego se alejo varios metros por el mismo pasillo. Si tuviera su skate se habría subido encima, pero como no lo tenía, tomo carrera y se echo a correr por donde había venido. Cuando llego a la escalera salto y se subió encima, aferrándose de la baranda. La energía cinética le dio movimiento a la escalera y el improvisado vehículo se deslizo a gran velocidad, sus ruedas chirriando sobre los rieles. Una autentica exclamación de placer nació de Jackie, pero se convirtió en un grito de horror cuando las rueditas se toparon con un libro caído en el riel. Las ruedas se toparon con el libro y fue como un golpe seco contra una pared: la escalera se detuvo, transfiriéndole a Jackie la energía cinética acumulada.

Jackie voló tres metros en el aire, dejando un grito agudo a sus espaldas, y aterrizando en la familiar pila de libros. Tom, que hasta ese momento estaba sumido en la ultra concentración, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo un instante.

— ¡Aaagh! ¡Qué estás haciendo, mujer! —Tom rescato a una muy roja Jackie de la pila de libros.

— ¡Nada! —dijo Jackie con fingida inocencia—. Me entretenía, solo eso.

Tom resoplo.

—Bueno, ¿podrías entretenerte en silencio? Lo importante de una misión secreta e-es que sea u-un _secreto_.

Jackie levanto sus pulgares. Tom se dio media vuelta y regreso a su lectura. Jackie se ubico en una silla junto a él y guardo silencio. Estuvo unos minutos esperando hasta que se canso y decidió ojear los libros. Por desgracia fue como se había imaginado: todos escritos en la destructiva lengua Infernal. Aparto la vista cuando sus retinas comenzaron a arderle. El único libro que ella podía leer era, irónicamente, un manual de biología demoniaco.

Jackie pasó las páginas rápidamente, no le interesaba mucho el texto. Las imágenes, sin embargo, eran más cautivadoras. Jackie no era una mojigata, pero algunas de esas fotos merecían un lugar en un sitio pornográfico. La boca se le humedecía, mientras su garganta parecía secarse.

— ¡Aquí esta! —exclamo Tom—. Encontré lo… ¿Qué estás leyendo?

— ¡NADA! —Jackie arrojo el libro al aire, que cayó a los pies del bibliotecario. El hombro levanto apenas la cabeza de su propio libro y en seguida regreso a su lectura.

— ¿Y encontraste algo que nos salve o…?

—Ah sí —dijo Tom, ignorando que Jackie se había convertido en un tomate.

Le señalo la página que había descubierto. Mostraba una imagen detallada, casi como un cuadro, de un gigantesco demonio abrazando a una mujer.

Tom iba a empezar a leer cuando recordó que no estaban solos.

—Uh, quizás debamos ir a algún sitio más tranquilo —dijo, señalando al bibliotecario.

—Está bien, esta entretenido con sus monedas —lo reconforto Jackie—. ¿Qué dice el libro?

—Claro… Bueno, esta parte habla del _Casi-Rey_ Yuon.

— ¿ _Casi Rey_? ¿Qué significa?

—Es cuando te van a coronar rey… Y luego no lo hacen.

Jackie le dio una mirada incrédula. Tom la ignoro y empezó a traducir el relato.

En la época de Yuon, el Inframundo no era un solo reino habitado por miles de demonios, sino una tierra caótica lleno señores feudales en perpetua lucha. Yuon era el próximo en la línea de sucesión del clan más grande y numeroso. Se había comprometido con la princesa de otro clan con poder similar. De la unión de ambos, se iba a producir una familia con los recursos y la influencia para unificar el Inframundo y gobernar con puño de hierro. Llegado el día de la boda, sin embargo, Yuon desapareció. Por tres días y sus noches lo buscaron sin remedio. Finalmente lo encontraron en la Tierra, pero ya era tarde: había contraído nupcias con una humana.

—Y como ya se había casado, no podía volver a contraer matrimonio —añadió Jackie, pensativa—. Es una ley extraña esa.

—Sí, pero es antigua, más aun que este libro —explico Tom—. Es por protección. E-es que antes de la ley siempre había un peligro constante de que la reina, uh…

— ¿Tuviera un _accidente_? —Jackie rio—. Odio decírtelo, pero no está funcionando.

—Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Jackie iba a protestar pero se cayó la boca, o estarían debatiendo esto toda la noche.

Tom dio vuelta la página. Ahora aparecía una ilustración de un demonio furioso sentado en un trono, idéntico al de la madre de Tom.

— "Al haber un vacío de poder, el hermano menor de Yuon, el príncipe Ox, ascendió al trono y unifico los reinos" —Tom señalo la imagen—. Ese es mi ancestro —Jackie entrecerró los ojos, pero no distinguió parecido alguno—. "En cuanto a Yuon, al abandonar su trono y desposarse lejos del suelo sagrado, el ex príncipe corto su lazo de sangre con la familia real. Se volvió un demonio vagabundo sin familia ni estatus que lo aten".

Tom permaneció callado unos segundos.

— ¡ESO ES! —su voz retumbo por los vacios pasillos.

— ¿Qué, que paso? No lo entiendo…

— ¡Esa es la respuesta! —Tom se aparto cuando vio que estaba sujetando a Jackie de los hombros—. Tenías razón Jackie, toda la razón. No es solo un tecnicismo, _es una ley_. Vieja, si, pero aun vigente. S-si me caso fuera del Inframundo, no podre ser rey pero no podrán revocar mis poderes porque ya no estaré atado a mi familia. Seré parte de otra familia. ¡Un clan de uno!

—Un clan de dos —añadió ella—. _Nosotros_ dos.

— ¡Exacto! —Tom daba brincos en el aire y murmuraba agradecimientos a los Dioses. Cualquiera, todos, quienquiera que este de turno y haya decidido echarle una mano.

¡Porque por los Dioses, ahora tenía una salida! Una de verdad. Solo necesitaba…

Cruzo miradas con Jackie. Claro, _protocolo_. Tom se arrodillo y extendió su mano, sobre la cual Jackie deposito la suya. Hablo en voz clara, asumiendo la dignidad de su titulo cuando dijo:

—Jackie, queres…

—Si —dijo ella con emoción creciente—. Si Tom. Ni lo preguntes. Hagámoslo ya.

Tom pego un salto en el aire, elevando a Jackie con él. Todo rastro de porte desapareció; sus pies caían pesados y ruidosos haciendo gemir la madera del piso. Pero no le importo. Su alegría era tan contagiosa que Jackie se unió a sus saltos, riendo libremente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se cansaron de saltar, Jackie recupero el aliento mientras Tom volvió su cabeza al libro. Todo parecía estar bien, hasta que Jackie vio la sonrisa de Tom esfumarse.

— ¿Tom? Tom, estas…

—No puede hacerse —la voz de Tom era tan fría que Jackie se sintió temblar.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto ella.

—A-aquí dice que a-aunque me case en la Tierra, necesitamos un d-demonio de testigo —la voz de Tom se hacía más alta y desesperada—. ¡Y no hay ningún demonio en este maldito reino que quiera ayudarme!

Jackie agito la cabeza.

—Tom no te rindas, debe haber algo…

Antes de que Jackie pudiera continuar, oyeron una silla moviéndose. El bibliotecario se había puesto de pie y caminaba de puntitas hacia la puerta. Cuando noto que lo observaban, se congelo. Las piezas del rompecabezas tardaron un segundo en asentarse en las cabezas de los presentes.

El Bibliotecario echo a correr hacia la puerta, pero Tom reacciono lanzando una bola de fuego que bloqueo su paso.

— ¡Quieto ahí! —exclamo Tom.

El Bibliotecario no perdió tiempo en correr en la dirección opuesta.

Los jóvenes fueron tras de él, lo que probo ser mas difícil cuando dio un giro en una esquina y le perdieron el rastro.

— ¿Qué? Donde…

Jackie no acabo de hablar cuando lo vieron dando vuelta en otro pasillo. Fueron tras de él y otra vez lo perdieron al llegar al final.

— ¡Adiós ilusos! —oyeron su voz burlona desvanecerse.

Parecía estar detrás de ellos, pero cuando voltearon lo vieron esfumarse tras otro pasillo.

— ¿Cómo hace eso? Es demasiado rápido —dijo Jackie, escaneando sus alrededores.

—Trabaja aquí hace mil años, conoce todos los pasillos —dijo Tom. Su voz era aguda, señal de que estaba entrando en pánico—. Debe haber otra salida… ¡Que no se escape!

— Pero como…

Sin esperar respuesta Tom se lanzo hacia un pasillo continuo. Jackie resoplo. ¡Qué impaciente! Pero ella misma se le estaba alborotando los nervios. La persecución era ridícula. Cuando seguían los ruidos de los pasos del Bibliotecario y creían encontrarlo, lo veían desaparecer por un pasillo, para luego aparecer en otro cercano, o detrás de ellos o arriba de un estante saltando lejos de su alcance. ¡Solo estaba jugando con ellos!

— Esto… ¡Esto es ridículo! —Jackie grito al cielo, llena de rabia. Para su sorpresa vio asomar la cabeza del Bibliotecario por encima de un librero—. ¿Por qué haces esto? No te hicimos nada. Solo necesitamos tu ayuda.

— ¿Nada? Vienen y me despiertan, destruyen mi hermosa biblioteca, me _flasheas_ con tu elegante telefonito —dijo rabioso el Bibliotecario—. Pero lo peor de todo, lo que no puedo perdonar... ¡Es lo ruidosos que son! No voy a ayudarlos en nada. Y esperen a que el Rey Dave se entere.

Dicho esto salto a otro librero. Jackie quedo muda cuando lo vio esfumarse en el aire antes de desaparecer. De repente entendió que no era simple conocimiento de la biblioteca; ese hombre podía desaparecer de la vista. El cómo de la cuestión, Jackie lo desconocía. Pensó de repente en como Tom puede aterrizar sin hacer ningún ruido y se pregunto si no era un poder de esa categoría. Pero sea como sea no importaba, no podían atraparlo, no ellos dos solos.

Un instante de frustración poseyó a Jackie y, canalizando su Tom interno, le dio una patada a una mesa.

— ¡Basta de romper mis cosas! —grito el Bibliotecario detrás de ella y luego volvió a desaparecer.

Jackie observo el lugar donde había estado y miro a su alrededor. No podía oírlo ni verlo, pero... Miro nuevamente la mesa. Tentativamente le dio una patada, aun más fuerte esta vez.

— ¡Basta de eso! —el hombre apareció frente a ella y salto por encima de su cabeza con inmensa gracia. Cuando Jackie volteo ya había desaparecido.

Jackie le dio vueltas a lo que había visto y a sus palabras. _Destruyen mi hermosa biblioteca_ … ¡Esa es la respuesta! Corrió al encuentro de Tom, quien daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, tratando de ver cada corredor a la vez. Su cabello alborotado y sus ojos flameantes delataban su estado mental.

—Donde, donde estas… —murmuraba enloquecido, pero no podía ver nada. Temió por un momento que el Bibliotecario ya se hubiera escapado.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Jackie le grito.

— ¡Tom, rompe algo!

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué?

— ¡Haceme caso, tengo un plan! —Jackie dio una vuelta en un pasillo y desapareció.

Dio la vuelta alrededor del librero y llego a donde Tom se encontraba. Observo desde una esquina, mirando en cada dirección. Esperando.

Tom no supo qué hacer. La ira le nublaba la mente y estaba llegando al borde del colapso.

— ¿Jackie? —llamo Tom pero no hubo respuesta. No oía nada en absoluto, y eso era lo más desesperante.

Sin más que hacer, siguió la idea de Jackie. Vio la enorme mesa frente a el, la que habían estado usando, aun llena de libros. Aun con la endeble pata media rota. Buscando en su interior, Tom llamo a las llamas de su cuerpo, pero en lugar de sus puños, las llamo a sus pies, impulsándose en el aire como un torpedo. Cayo como plomo sobre la mesa, quebrándola a la mitad y haciendo un estruendo que, de no ser por la inmensidad del castillo, habría despertado a todos los habitantes.

Tom guardo silencio; lo único que se oía era su propia respiración agitada.

— ¡Ay por favor! —el cuello de Tom hizo como un látigo. Detrás de él estaba el Bibliotecario, de pie contra los escombros de la mesa, y rojo de furia—. ¡Esta es una mesa de diez mil años! ¿Ves esto? Es roble de un Árbol de la vida. ¡Es irremplazable!

El hombre refunfuño y grito y espeto maldiciones, olvidando por un instante que hablaba con el Hijo de la Plaga, un Archiduque demonio, en vez de con cualquier hijo de vecino. Tan furioso estaba que no oyó la humana corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él. Mientras se acercaba a su blanco, Jackie recordó todo lo que había aprendido jugando Americano en la escuela y embistió al Bibliotecario; su codo clavándose en el riñón del hombre. El demonio lanzo un alarido y cayó al piso. Tom no perdió tiempo y se lanzo encima de ambos. No tenían con que atarlo, pero Tom arranco peldaños de una escalera y los doblo como si fueran de papel, haciendo unas vigas improvisadas. Sujeto las vigas a los brazos y piernas del Bibliotecario, dejándolo como un cerdo atado.

Los jóvenes se sentaron a descansar uno junto a otro y con su presa en medio.

—Bien hecho —dijo Tom—. Muy bien pensado.

—Je, gracias — Jackie respiraba agitada—. Lastima la mesa antigua.

—Bah, hay d-diez mil de ellas en el castillo.

—Y todas son importantes —añadió el Bibliotecario, ganándose una patada.

No les duro el momento, pues las ojeras de Tom se movieron inquietas.

—Alguien viene… ¡Escóndanse!

Jackie sujeto al Bibliotecario del borde de su piyama y, con un gran esfuerzo, lo arrastro hacia un pasillo contiguo. Justo entonces llegaron dos guardias, con hachas en mano y expresión de pocos amigos. Tom se puso de pie para saludarlos.

—Buenas noches, eh… Caballeros —dijo Tom, haciendo lo posible por actuar tranquilo.

El no era un actor consagrado, eso es seguro.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo uno de los Guardias.

— ¿Yo? Eh si… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Oímos un ruido muy fuerte mientras patrullábamos y…

— ¿Ruido? —Tom miro alrededor, buscando algún culpable—. Yo no oí nada. D-deben estar cansados. Un turno largo hoy, ¿no?

Jackie miro por el espacio entre dos libros. Los guardias no parecían estar muy convencidos y Tom sudaba cada vez más.

— ¡Auxilio! Estoy a…

Jackie le dio una patada al Bibliotecario justo en el rostro. El hombre forcejeo y quiso levantarse, solo para caer al piso cando Jackie se sentó sobre su espalda. Tapo la boca del hombre con sus manos. Ugh, le iba a quedar aliento a demonio...

— ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo un guardia.

—Estoy seguro de que oí algo —dijo su compañero.

Los jóvenes contuvieron el aliento. Todo dependía de Tom, pero él estaba paralizado.

—Mejor vamos a investigar…

Tom salto frente al guardia, bloqueando su paso.

— ¡Saben que creo! —grito Tom y luego dijo, en voz normal y temblorosa—. Y-yo creo que ustedes están cansados. Demasiado caminar, ir y venir… C-creo que necesitan una cerveza.

Uno de los guardias se puso duro.

—Pero... soy un alcohólico en rehabilitación —dijo.

—Entonces _definitivamente_ necesitas una cerveza —dijo Tom—. Haber, extiendan sus brazos.

Los guardias pusieron sus manos en forma de cuenco. Lo que vio Jackie la dejo pasmada. Tom junto sus manos sobre las de ellos, las froto y luego las abrió. Del espacio entre sus dedos cayeron monedas de oro, anillos, diamantes, rubíes, y alguna que otra tapa de botella brillante. Los dos hombres miraron el tesoro con ojos bien abiertos, intentando que no cayera nada de sus temblorosas manos ni saliva de sus bocas abiertas.

— ¡G-gracias señor! —dijo uno.

— ¡Que pase buena noche! —dijo el otro.

Aferraron el oro a su pecho y salieron disparados hacia la salida. Cuando al fin abandonaron el recinto, Tom se desmorono. Este era el día mas agitado que jamás había vivido y aun no parecía tener ganas de acabar. Se unió a los otros dos cómplices. Jackie destapo la boca del Bibliotecario y se seco el sudor demoniaco en la piyama del hombre.

—Uff, estuvo cerca —Tom se dejo caer en el piso junto a Jackie—. Demasiado cerca. Voy a necesitar unas vacaciones de esta boda.

—Je, si. Gracias a tu truco con las manos —dijo ella y luego añadió, casualmente—. ¿Y cómo hiciste eso?

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso. Convertirte en un cajero automático de oro. Parecía un tesoro pirata con tantas monedas —Tom sonrió.

—Aaah, _eso_ —dijo el—. Es la fortuna de mi familia. Como es mía, puedo u-usarla cuando quiera. Y en cualquier lugar.

Jackie abrió los ojos bien grandes.

— ¿Así nomas? —dijo ella. Tom asintió—. ¡Guau! Ok… si los cuernos y la cola no impresionan a los humanos, esas manos Midas seguro que sí.

Tom rio secamente. La palabra _humanos_ le quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza. Cierto, tendría que casarse en la Tierra. Ya no podría volver al reino, seria incomodo en el mejor de los casos y arriesgado en el peor. Muchos demonios lo odiaran por su decisión y la verdad tampoco quería seguir viviendo con sus viejos. Iba a tener que exiliarse… Claro que no tenía obligación de vivir con los humanos en la Tierra. Podría agarrar su fortuna y establecer su hogar en cualquier dimensión. Pero los Humanos son similares a los Mewmanos, a los que Tom ya conocía y con los que compartía sangre por parte de Dave. Son estúpidos y simples, y casi todos son malos. Pero estaba Jackie, y seguro muchos otros humanos como ella.

Era una idea que valía la pena considerar.

El reloj de pared dio la hora. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y luego se quedo callado.

Jackie presto atención al tong del reloj. Cuatro veces…

—Tom, son las cuatro de la mañana —dijo Jackie con frialdad.

—Ni me digas. Estoy molido.

Jackie agito la cabeza.

—No me entendes. Son las cuatro —Tom se quedo callado. Jackie resoplo—. Significa que en Norteamérica también son las cuatro. Tom, es tardísimo. Todas las capillas y registros están cerrados. ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar a alguien que nos case?

La realidad empezó a golpear a los jóvenes mientras el Bibliotecario sonreía con malicia. Solo tenían unas horas antes de que sus padres los busquen para empezar la ceremonia, debían casarse _ya_. Pero era difícil si todo el mundo estaba dormido.

A Tom se le prendió una lamparita metafórica en la cabeza y dijo:

—Ya se a donde ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo gente! Recuerden que la proxima semana es LA ULTIMA.
> 
> Este capitulo me costo mucho. La escena final la añadi casi a lo ultimo: queria meter un poco de accion y movimiento, y que no fuera todo solo dialogo y mas dialogo.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos la semana proxima!


	10. No te arrepientas

El _Strip_ de Las Vegas se extendía fuera del ventanal de la capilla del hotel y casino _Golden Dune_. Resplandecía con su luz; eterna, de algún modo, debido a la multitud de gente yendo y viniendo, autos que no paraban y música incesante cuya procedencia era imposible ubicar. El resto del país dormía y en otros lugares del mundo estaba amaneciendo, pero ahí el tiempo era solo un concepto abstracto. Jackie jamás visto tanta gente junta, ni siquiera a la hora pico del pueblo donde creció.

— ¡Ahí afuera es una locura! —exclamo Jackie. Tenía el rostro casi pegado al vidrio—. ¿Esta gente no duerme?

La mujer detrás de ella carcajeó.

— ¿En la _Ciudad que no Duerme_? Difícil —la mujer dio un tirón al lazo del vestido, apretando el estomago de Jackie como un jamón.

Su voz le llegaba distorsionada, casi lejana, pero Jackie lo atribuyo al cansancio que sentía. ¿Cuál era el nombre de la mujer? Se lo había dicho pero Jackie no podía recordarlo. Era un nombre de estrella pop… Digamos que Mariah. Era la asistente de la novia y testigo contratada, es decir que sería testigo por parte de Jackie. Era una muchacha joven con un peinado completamente despeinado. Usaba un maquillaje azulado, quizás para esconder las ojeras, aunque por su ánimo parecía tan despierta como si fueran las doce de un miércoles.

—La vista es linda, pero nada se compara con el _Caesar's palace_ —Mariah dio un tirón al vestido y Jackie exhalo. Ahora solo debía meter el aire adentro de nuevo, si podía—. La comida es mejor y las habitaciones son _de-luxe y_ todas las noches toca Celine Dion. ¡Imagínate! —su voz se apago—. El único que toca aquí es Ed Sheeran.

Jackie giro apenas la cabeza.

—A mí me gusta Ed Sheeran —dijo con dificultad—, y también a muchas otras personas.

—Mm, si vos lo decís —Mariah se aparto un poco de su obra—. Listo, ahí quedo. ¿Qué te parece?

Jackie se dio un vistazo en el espejo de pie. El vestido azul que le alquilaron era más ajustado (especialmente en el pecho) que el que le hicieron a medida en el Inframundo y no era tan lujoso ni por asomo. Jackie le pareció perfecto, sin embargo, ya que lo había escogido y pagado por el de su propio bolsillo. Además las cintas blancas que Mariah le había atado en el cabello y la cintura le daban un toque casi elegante.

Se oyó un suspiro, que no provino de Jackie sino de Mariah.

—Estas divina —dijo Mariah con vos soñadora—. Estas contenta, ¿no?

Jackie rio un tanto apenada.

—Je, gracias. Y sí, creo que si —dijo y luego añadió en voz baja—. Aunque esta no va a ser una boda ordinaria…

Mariah soltó un largo _mmm_.

— ¿Dinero o alcohol? —dijo Mariah. Jackie la miro confundida—. Porque esas son las dos razones por la que la gente viene acá a casarse. Exceptuando, claro, los que se fugan de casa.

Jackie no supo porque pero al ver los ojos azules de la mujer, pensó que podría ser de confianza, que podría contarle lo que le estaba pasando. Pero cuando abrió la boca, se detuvo. No valía la pena. No tenían tiempo y Jackie no tenia energía mental y física para repasar todo de nuevo. Así que solo dijo:

—Dinero.

La boca de Mariah hizo una curva rara que se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Bueno… no van a ser la primera ni la ultima pareja que no se casa por amor, te lo garantizo —le dio una sonrisa picara a Jackie—. Para algo se invento el divorcio, ¿no?

Una culpa repentina surgió en el pecho de Jackie. Hasta ahora había estado tan ocupada pensando en la boda, que no había considerado lo que haría _después_.

—Y en el peor de los casos, si se porta mal, aquí afuera hay un desierto que no hace preguntas.

Jackie rio hasta que noto que Mariah estaba seria; entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Solo decía —dijo Mariah—. Las viudas heredan bien.

Antes de que a Jackie se le ocurriera algo que responder, golpearon la puerta y en seguida la misma fue abierta de un portazo. Tom entro agachando la cabeza por el pequeño umbral. Estaba hecho una furia; sus ojos exhumando fuego. Detrás de él entro el asistente varón de la capilla, Rodolfo, un hombre viejo con cabello castaño y raíces blancas.

— ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Está todo listo? —pregunto Mariah.

—No, el juez está todavía con los Miller —Rodolfo se paso las manos por la cara, estirando su piel bronceada. Parecía una zanahoria—. Pero el _insistió_ en venir a ver a la novia. _Yo_ le dije que era de mala suerte, pero…

—Déjame tranquilo con lo de la mala suerte —replico Tom mientras luchaba con su corbata—. Lo único malo aquí es este. Condenado. Traje…

Hizo un movimiento súbito y la corbata se rasgo, al mismo que la abrazaban las llamas. No quedo ni el recuerdo. Tom lanzo un bramido y un escupitajo de fuego que cayó en un helecho cercano, abrazándolo en llamas. Rodolfo y Mariah gruñeron pero se quedaron quietos.

— ¡Perfecto! Es la tercera corbata. Solo queda la de moño —dijo Rodolfo, ignorando el posible incendio que tenían entre manos.

Sin inmutarse, Jackie agarro una vasija con flores de la mesa y arrojo el agua en el helecho, extinguiendo las llamas. Luego le dio a Tom una mirada gélida que apago el fuego en los ojos del demonio. Con todos ya más tranquilos, Jackie extendió su mano hacia Rodolfo.

—La corbata, por favor.

Rodolfo saco la corbata de su bolsillo y se la entrego, luego le dedico una mirada burlona a Tom y salió del cuarto. Mariah fue tras él y cuando estuvo junto a Jackie le susurro.

—Acordate. El desierto no hace preguntas —le dio un guiño y una sonrisa a Tom y abandono el cuarto.

Los jóvenes se quedaron solos. El aroma a carbón del moribundo helecho se estaba disipando. Jackie coloco la corbata alrededor del cuello de Tom. Era blanca e iba bien con su camisa azul.

—Así que… ¿La tercera corbata? —empezó Jackie. Un color rojo tiño las mejillas de Tom—. Parece que alguien está nervioso.

Tom rio con sequedad.

— Bueno, u-uno solo se casa una vez, ¿no?

El comentario fue inocuo, pero despertó una ansiedad escondida dentro de Jackie.

—Supongo que es verdad —Jackie ato la corbata con firmeza—. Listo. ¿Qué tal?

Tom se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

—Parezco un payaso —dijo él, infinitamente desdichado.

— _Nooo_ —dijo Jackie, con una sonrisa más grande de lo que le hubiera gustado—. ¡Estás bien! Al menos combinamos colores.

—Si, por que era la única camisa que tenían de mi talle. Este no es mi color. Yo soy verano, y esta camisa es invierno —Jackie no capto nada de eso, pero no interrumpió—. Ni siquiera tenían un saco que me quedara… Solo esta estúpida camisa y ni siquiera puedo levantar los brazos en ella.

— ¿Vos decís que eso es malo? Mira esto —Jackie señalo su busto, atrapado en el vestido que resaltaba su prominencia—. Apenas puedo respirar. Aunque imagino que debe verse bien.

Tom tardo en responder y cuando lo hizo fue con una voz rasposa.

—Es… digo, es muy, uh... —Tom clavo la mirada en cualquier lado menos en ese escote—. Estas muy hermosa… ¿no tenes un vaso de agua?

Tom quiso tragar, pero su garganta era una lija. El Príncipe de la Oscuridad, reducido a un adolescente incomodo. Dio gracias a los Dioses que Dave no estuviera ahí para verlo.

Luego de darle un vasote de agua a Tom (y de que a Jackie se le pasara la risa), los jóvenes se sentaron en un banco a esperar. Tom ocupaba casi todo el pequeño asiento. El fue el primero en hablar.

—Solo quería saber… si estabas segura de hacer todo esto.

— ¿Hablas de la boda? —dijo Jackie. Tom asintió—. Tom, si preferís no hacer esto…

— ¡No! —exclamo el—. No es eso. Quiero que vos estés segura —al ver la confundida expresión de Jackie, Tom se explico mejor—. Haber, sé que es solo un matrimonio de papel. Sé que nos vamos a divorciar y que vos vas a seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía…

— ¿Pero?

—Pero sigue siendo una _boda_. No quiero que hagas esto porque sentís que tenes una obligación conmigo.

—Ese es el tema —dijo ella con suavidad—. Hago esto porque tengo una deuda conmigo misma. Quizás… por la misma razón por la que vos me ayudaste en primer lugar. Porque no puedo dejar que alguien pase por lo mismo que yo pase. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona, pero me da mucho gusto que si me caso, sea con vos —luego añadió a modo de broma—. Aunque sea un matrimonio de Las Vegas.

Una sombra se despejo del rostro de Tom. Relajo los hombros y la espalda, aunque su cola seguía enredada alrededor de su temblorosa pierna. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Dentro de poco, podrían casarse y todo habría quedado atrás. Pero Jackie aun tenía una duda que sacarse.

Sujeto la mano de Tom, quien se estremeció brevemente antes de volver a su estado relajado.

—En todo caso soy yo quien tendría que preguntarte si queres casarte conmigo —dijo Jackie, con voz inusualmente intranquila.

— ¿Ya estoy vestido, o no? —dijo Tom— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No lo sé —Jackie miro sus zapatos. Blancos y azules, combinando con el vestido—, solo pensé que, siendo que esta es tu boda…

—Las bodas son de dos personas.

—No me refiero a eso.

Tom guardo silencio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… Nunca creí que me casaría. Jamás pensé en eso —dijo Jackie con amargura—. Excepto estos días, que es lo único que tengo en mi mente.

Tom rio.

—Pero si voy más allá de eso y lo pienso bien, creo que algún día me gustaría casarme. Encontrar a alguien con quien… no lo sé, compartir mi vida. Mis sueños, mis proyectos —la voz de Jackie se elevo súbitamente—. ¡Carajo, solo la idea de tener proyectos con alguien! Jamás tuve un proyecto de nada. Siempre eh vivido el día a día, sin preocuparme por lo demás.

—Los Dioses te bendigan, Jackie Lynn —dijo Tom, sin rastro de ironía—, yo no puedo acostarme sin tener armada mi agenda del día siguiente.

— ¡Eso es de lo que hablo! Vos haces planes. Yo no. Pero algún día lo hare. Sabré que es lo que quiero hacer y voy a seguir ese rumbo, como lo estoy siguiendo ahora. Y ese día voy a desear estar con alguien con quien compartirlo —la voz de Jackie se hizo un hilo—. ¿Pero y vos? Esa ley que te impide casarte otra vez…

—Aun se aplica, si —dijo Tom simplemente—. O-o sea si, podría volver a casarme si quisiera, pero eso le daría derecho a mi padre de quitarme mis poderes, que es justo lo que queremos evitar. Así que e-en lo que a mí respecta, esta es _mi_ boda —Tom hizo un esfuerzo y se animo un poco—. ¡Pero está bien! No significa que no pueda estar con alguien. Suponiendo q-que haya alguien que me acepte.

Jackie apretó con fuerza la mano de Tom.

—Sos un poco romántico, ¿verdad? —dijo Jackie. Tom gruño y se puso rojo de nuevo—. Je, lo sabía.

—No jodas.

Lejos de levantarle el ánimo, el mal humor de Tom se vio acrecentado.

— ¿Qué hay de tus viejos? —dijo Jackie y en seguido lo lamento al ver la sombra que cubrió el rostro de Tom—. Quiero decir… si seguimos con esto vas a estar exiliado. No vas a poder volver a casa jamás. A pesar de todo lo que paso, ¿no los vas a extrañar?

La ira de Tom se disolvió en tristeza. Recordó las últimas agobiantes horas en el castillo y los frenéticos minutos finales antes de partir. A petición de Jackie, Tom le dejo una nota a su mama. _Para que no te arrepientas luego_ , le dijo ella. Tom escribió una carta corta y concisa. En ella explicaba lo que sentía; sobre la boda, su futuro como rey, todo. Evito ahondar en sus propios sentimientos mesclados hacia ella, a fin de no perder más tiempo. Finalmente le dijo que la quería… y le pidió disculpas. Tom dejo la carta en su propia almohada. También hizo el esfuerzo de escribirle una carta a su padre, o una nota, algo. No logro escribir más de dos palabras sin quemar el papel a medio camino.

Jackie lo miraba expectante, así que Tom se abrió con ella. Le conto de cómo su relación con sus padres solía ser buena; o al menos mejor que ahora. De los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos vacacionando, de cómo su mama solía ser su confidente. Pero un día las cosas cambiaron. Tom cambio.

— Y-yo antes no era así —se explico el—. Era inseguro, lleno de odio. Me enfurecía por todo; siempre buscaba una pelea. Y siempre incendiaba todo a mí alrededor.

Jackie señalo el helecho quemado.

—Bueno, no voy a decir que soy un ejemplo de paz —Tom suspiro—. A eso me refiero. Estoy intentando ser diferente. Llevo años yendo a terapia; psiquiatra, medicamentos… La meditación también ayuda. Quiero ser mejor que lo que era, tengo que serlo.

—Eso es bueno. Es bueno que quieras mejorar —dijo Jackie fugazmente.

—Mi padre no lo vio así —Tom apretó los labios. Se puso de pie, poseído por una ira inquieta—. Dice que yo me ablande y lo hace parecer como algo malo. Pero no soy el único, eh. El se volvió distante y siniestro. ¿Pero puedo decirle algo yo? Nooo, porque en seguida dice que soy _insolente_.

Los pasos de Tom dejaban huellas ardientes en el piso. Camino en círculos hasta que se topo con la pared, pero eso no lo detuvo. Puso un pie en la pared y empezó a caminar verticalmente por ella. Jackie estaba en igual partes impresionada, preocupada y asustada. Tom prosiguió hablando de cómo su padre no lo entendía y como detestaba la idea de ser rey. Cuando se le acabo la pared se subió al techo y camino marcando huellas ardientes que desprendían el yeso. Jackie vio un hilo de vapor surgiendo del jarrón con agua sobre la mesa. El líquido en su interior empezaba a hervir.

—Uh… Tom, quizás quieras calmarte…

— ¡Y mi mama —prosiguió el—, tampoco ayuda! Ella debería entender mi posición, pero está muy ocupada complaciendo a mi padre y siendo reina como para ser una madre decente.

Jackie sintió que la habitación empezaba a temblar. Primero los vidrios y después los cimientos.

—Tom, por favor… —suplico Jackie.

— Pero la realidad es que estoy intentando mejorar. Estoy arto de ser un demonio furioso y malvado. Estoy arto d-de odiarme todo el tiempo…

—Tom, basta…

—Y las únicas opciones que tengo es resignarme a ser un rey malvado, o dejar que me _lobotomizen_ las mismas personas que deberían estar de mi lado. ¡Estoy entre la espada y la pared!

— ¡TOMAS!

El jarrón estallo. Lo vidrios chillaron. Las rosas del florero se consumieron en llamas hasta las cenizas. Y Jackie miraba hacia el demonio en el techo. Sus ojos azules clavados en los pozos llameantes de Tom. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizo por el rostro del muchacho y cayó a los pies de Jackie.

—Tranquilo, por favor —Jackie extendió su mano hacia Tom.

Se detuvo. El fuego no había desaparecido de los ojos de Tom y el joven parecía más un monstruo que hombre. Jackie agito fuera esos pensamientos y extendió el brazo, rozando su mejilla.

La respiración de Tom volvió a la normalidad a medida que el fuego se disipaba. Jackie le repitió palabras tranquilizantes hasta que Tom se separo bruscamente. Camino hacia atrás unos pasos y luego salto, aterrizando en el suelo de pie y sacando apenas un crujido sordo al piso de madera.

—Ok, algún día vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer eso —Jackie se golpeo mentalmente. No pretendía decir algo tan ligero en una situación así.

Por fortuna Tom se lo tomo bien.

—Todo se trata de las caderas. O-otro día te enseño.

Dio un vistazo alrededor. La habitación estaba entera, pero había sufrido bastante. El piso, las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos de huellas de ceniza en forma de zapato; además el espejo estaba partido en pedazos y durante el terremoto varios muebles habían migrado de lugar. Más allá de eso, no hubo grandes daños, excepto por el homicidio de todas las plantas.

Tom se concentro en las cenizas, en el recuerdo del fuego; la esencia de las llamas mismas. Se habían apagado, pero el fuego no había muerto. Con esto en mente, chasqueo los dedos y las cenizas se evaporaron en el aire, junto con la alfombra y yeso quemado. De las pisadas no quedo absolutamente nada. Todo lo demás seguía igual, sin embargo.

—Por eso quiero hacer esto —Tom dio vuelta a una silla tirada y se sentó en ella junto al espejo.

El vidrio fragmentado distorsionaba su rostro de forma casi cómica.

—Si mi única opción me convierte en alguien que n-no quiero ser, entonces prefiero auto exiliarme. Y seguir siendo Tom.

Tom exhalo todas sus frustraciones y, sin quererlo, Jackie hizo lo mismo. Debía admitirlo, Tom era valiente. Ella estaba abandonando a su madre, pero él estaba dejando a toda su familia, todo su reino. El único hogar que alguna vez conoció. Tal vez jamás volvería a ver a otro demonio. Cualquiera que pase por tanto para ser leal a si mismo merecía todo el respeto del mundo.

Y claro, más allá de eso, a Jackie le caía bien y le deseaba solo lo mejor. Sujeto la inmensa mano de Tom y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo —dijo ella.

Entre los dos arreglaron la habitación lo mejor que pudieron; metieron las flores quemadas y los restos del espejo en una bolsa y lo arrojaron todo por la ventana. Los restos cayeron en la cabeza de un tipo medio ebrio, arrojándolo al piso y mandándolo a dormir. Acomodaron con cuidado los muebles en su lugar y taparon las ventanas agrietadas con las cortinas.

Una vez acabaron, se sentaron en el banco y se vieron el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos iba a ganar un concurso de belleza; estaban sucios y no habían dormido en varias horas. Pero había calma en el rostro de ambos.

—No estamos _tan_ mal —dijo Tom.

—Cierto. Estamos peor —bromeo Jackie, sacándole una sonrisa a su prometido.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la calma después de la tormenta.

—Sabes… —dijo Jackie con timidez—. Creo que está bien. Tu decisión, digo. A mí me agrada Tom. No me gustaría que cambiases.

Tom sintió una angustia que le crecía en el pecho. Era un dolor conocido pero distinto a la vez. Y es que Tom se había odiado toda su vida, pero nunca había tenido a alguien con quien abrirse, al menos no con alguien a quien no le estuviese pagando para escuchar sus problemas. Concentro su vista en los ojos de Jackie. _Dioses_ , eran tan azules y penetrantes. Tom tuvo que apartar la mirada para no quebrarse, pero la mano suave de Jackie en su mejilla lo forzó a voltear.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Jackie lo dijo con fría sinceridad. No sabía que lo iba a pasar de aquí a mañana, diez días, o cincuenta años, pero sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Y Tom lo creyó. Estaban ahora muy cerca uno del otro, tanto que casi podían tocarse.

Golpearon la puerta. Tom dio un paso hacia atrás. Jackie prefirió no pensar en el piquete de tristeza que eso le genero.

Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió y Mariah metió la cabeza.

—Chicos, ¿están decentes? —pregunto Mariah, con medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto.

—Subite los pantalones Tom, tenemos visita.

— ¡Jackie!

Mariah dio un vistazo a la habitación, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

—Quería saber si estaban bien —dijo acusadoramente—. ¿Sintieron ese terremoto?

Jackie y Tom se pusieron duros.

—No, para nada.

— ¿Hubo un terremoto?

—Creí que fue un camión que paso.

—Pudo ser el viento.

— ¡El ejército soviético está atacando!

— ¿Qué es un terremoto?

Mariah vio las sonrisas estiradas y falsas de los novios y decidió, muy sensatamente, que lo que sea que estaba pasando no era de su incumbencia.

—No importa, solo quería decirles que el juez ya está libre. ¿Listos para casarse?

De nuevo, los dos compartieron una mirada. Jackie extendió su mano y ajusto la corbata de Tom. No iban a estar más listos que esto.

—Si —dijeron ambos y abandonaron el cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo listo y se acerca cada vez mas el final.
> 
> Esten atentos por favor!


	11. Remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante ultimo capitulo! Llego la boda!

La capilla era más impresionante de lo que uno esperaría para una boda de Las Vegas. El salón estaba decorado con un estilo marítimo. Las cortinas azules ondulaban como olas y los asientos estaban cubiertos con manteles con motivos dorados, haciéndolos parecer bancos de arena. Una larga alfombra azul marino recorría el cuarto desde la entrada hasta el altar. Como toque final, detrás del altar había una gigantografia; mostraba un océano en la noche, con la luz de luna tocando el agua.

Todo esto formaba la capilla "Reina del Océano", para una boda de 20 invitados o menos. Jackie se maravillo. ¡Se consigue una boda bastante decente por 170 dólares! Lo que le recordaba que ahora le debía 170 mangos a Tom.

—Soy un príncipe. Soy ultra millonario. No te preocupes por el dinero —le había dicho el, pero Jackie ya llevaba las cuentas en la cabeza.

Jackie entro primera, siguiendo a Mariah, hasta que se dio cuenta de que caminaba sola. Tom estaba parado en el umbral, hecho una piedra. De repente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. No temía a la boda, por supuesto. Lo que lo tenía _aterrorizado_ era todo lo que venía después. El futuro era incierto y Tom no era un hombre que tome la incertidumbre a la ligera. Te toma por sorpresa, te despeina el cabello y te arruga la ropa; una terrible experiencia.

Jackie se reunió con él en la antesala. Vio la ansiedad en los ojos de su prometido, casi como si pudiera leerle la mente.

— ¿Nervios de último minuto? —bromeo ella, pero Tom estaba tieso.

—No es eso, es que… —Tom hizo un ademan con la mano, tratando de ponerle orden a sus pensamientos—. Solía tener toda mi vida planeada hasta hace… bueno, hasta esta mañana. Sabía lo que iba a hacer los próximos 100 años de mi vida. Y ahora —Tom tenso tanto los hombros que creyó que iba a romper las costuras de la camisa.

—Y ahora nada —prosiguió el—. C-cuando termine la boda, se acaban los planes. Entro en lo desconocido.

A pesar de lo trágico del comentario, Jackie tuvo que sonreír. Era tan maduro en muchas cosas, pero casi un niño en otras.

— ¿Y si te prometo que, con o sin planes, todo va a salir bien? —dijo ella.

— ¿Como podes estar tan segura?

Jackie le tendió su mano.

—Por experiencia propia.

Tom temblaba tanto que por un instante Jackie temió acabar plantada en el altar. Se sorprendió cuando Tom entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella en un movimiento fugaz. Entraron al salón sujetos de la mano, con Tom agachando la cabeza para pasar por la puerta. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse.

Al entrar cruzaron con una pareja de camino a la salida. Un joven guapo de nariz roja y una mujer del doble de su edad y el doble de sonrojada; los Miller, presuntamente.

—Je… Jeje, amor, m-mira a ese tipo tan alto —dijo la Señora Miller al ver a Tom.

—Amor, mira a esa vieja tan fea.

— ¡Jackie! —Tom sujeto a Jackie de brazo y la aparto del camino, dejando pasar a los Miller.

La pareja se fue riendo, ajena al comentario de Jackie.

—Estas terrible hoy —le susurro Tom.

—Las bodas me ponen emocional —dijo Jackie.

Al final del salón, Mariah y Rodolfo estaban parados a cada lado del altar, esperando a la pareja. El juez de paz los recibió cuando llegaron al frente. Era un hombre negro bastante mayor; su cara tenía más bolsas que un supermercado. Bebía fervientemente de una taza que, a juzgar por las manchas frescas en su camisa, era su tercera o cuarta taza de café de la noche.

El Juez los saludo distraído, pero en seguida volvió su atención hacia Tom, estirando su cuello para cruzar miradas con él.

—No me digas... ¿Cosplayer? —dijo el Juez.

—Demonio —respondió Tom.

— ¿Bíblico o Mitológico?

Tom apenas separo los labios. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso. Jackie se interpuso entre ambos, previniendo un momento tenso.

—Solo venimos por una boda, nada más —dijo ella en tono conciliador.

El Juez dio un sorbo a su taza.

—Un poco ansiosa la jovencita —dijo para sí mismo y puso su toda su atención en el libro de actas.

Jackie suspiro aliviada, pero Tom se removía inquieto. Las puertas pequeñas y los techos bajos eran una cosa, pero los humanos sí que iban a ser un gusto adquirido.

Alrededor del altar estaban los _invitados_. Mariah y Rodolfo estaban de pie del lado de Jackie. Rodolfo tenía los ojos medio cerrados y parecía listo para irse a dormir. Mariah se entretenía con su celular, pero levanto la cabeza para guiñarle un ojo a Jackie. Si este era un gesto genuino o parte de su empleo como testigo pago, era imposible saberlo. Del lado de Tom se hallaba el Bibliotecario sentado en un banco. Lo habían vestido de traje y corbata, los cuales disimulaban el hecho de que aun estaba atado con las barras de metal. Alternaba entre lanzar miradas venenosas a Jackie y murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo. Pego un alarido cuando recibió un mordisco en el tobillo. Dio una mirada furtiva a la cabra del sacrificio, sentada a sus pies con cara de inocente. La yegua Mermelada, quien yacía acostada a su lado, dio un resoplido.

—Deja tranquilo al hombre, que ya muchos problemas nos causo —le dijo Mermelada, previniendo la intención asesina del Bibliotecario.

La cabra miro a la yegua con lo que sería el equivalente animal a una mirada desafiante.

— _¡Baaah!_ —replico la cabra.

—No me contestes así —protesto Mermelada golpeando el piso con su pesuña—. Mira el conejo que bien que se porta.

Malvavisco no decía nada, pero miraba todo ese nuevo mundo con sumo interés. O al menos todo el interés que puede albergar el cuerpo de un conejo. Su jaula estaba ubicada en el banco, a la izquierda del Bibliotecario. Al ver desarrollarse la escena, Tom agito la cabeza.

—Aun no puedo creer que me hicieras rescatar a la cabra —dijo él.

—No podíamos abandonarla. Es como nosotros —repuso Jackie—. Y es tan bonita.

Tom miro los ojos huecos de la cabra, buscando lo que sea que Jackie veía en ese animal. No encontró nada.

—Además vos trajiste a Malvavisco —añadió Jackie.

Tom apretó los dientes; tenía que darle la razón. Una vez que supo que iban a escapar juntos, lo primero que hizo fue guardar a Malvavisco en su jaula, lo que le dio a Jackie la idea de rescatar a la cabra. Tom no iba a abandonar a quien, después de todo, había sido su compañero por años. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido poner un corbatín alrededor del cuello del conejo. Esa hubiera sido toda una foto para el álbum.

Aun con toda la rareza que había alrededor, ninguno de los presentes se mostraba nada más que apenas un poco confundidos.

El Juez dio un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca y apuro su taza de café. Abrió el libro de actas en una página vacía.

—Bien, hagamos esto —dijo él, como si no hubieran estado esperándolo todo este tiempo—. ¿Están listos, mis niños?

—Eso creo. Nosotros…

—Bien, empecemos de una vez —interrumpió el. Jackie cerró la boca—. Tengo boletos para Celine Dion dentro de una hora, así que haremos la versión resumida, ¿ _capisce_?

Jackie pensó que este Juez debería hacerse amigo del Viejo Grimm. Se los imagino ladrando a los jóvenes que pasaban frente a ellos, mientras alzaban sus puños al aire con desafío y gritaban "¡Fuera de mi jardín!". Jackie se paso disimuladamente la mano por la boca.

—Veamos —prosiguió el Juez— ¿Quién tiene los anillos?

Jamás alguna persona había sentido un baldazo en la cabeza tan fuerte como el que experimento Jackie en ese momento.

— ¡Los anillos! —exclamo ella—. Mierda. _Mierda_ , lo olvide por completo.

La invadió la desesperación. Su cabeza había estado tan repleta las últimas horas que ni siquiera había recordado que necesitarían anillos. Todo este tiempo pensando en la boda y lo más fundamental se le había escapado.

Mariah dio un paso al frente.

—Si necesitan unos anillos…

—No —Tom alzo una mano—. Yo los tengo.

Saco una caja negra de su bolsillo y se la enseño a Jackie. Al ver los familiares anillos plata y oro, sintió un trago amargo de culpa.

—Son los anillos de tus padres —dijo Jackie con obviedad.

—Lo sé.

—Pero esta boda no es… Tom, no puedo…

—Es mi boda —afirmo Tom—. Bueno, tuya también pero… Es _mi_ boda.

Jackie capto lo que quería decir. No iba a tener otra oportunidad de usarlos.

Tom le tendió su mano a Jackie y le puso el anillo azul y dorado. Luego, le toco a ella ponerle el anillo plata y rojo. Jackie vio el pequeño círculo en su mano y pensó que entre todo lo ridículo de esta ceremonia, esto era lo que más sentido tenia. Si los padres de Tom estuvieran allí, detendrían la boda en un instante. Al menos con esos anillos, una parte de ellos iba a estar presente. Tom no lo diría, pero eso significaba mucho para él. Sin dudarlo más, Jackie capturo el dedo de Tom con el anillo, que creció y se ajusto a su tamaño.

Se sujetaron de las manos y se pusieron de cara al juez. El hombre adopto una postura formal, aclarando su garganta en el proceso. Jackie espero un discurso lleno de palabrería tradicionalista, algo así como lo que el Viejo Grimm había dicho en el Inframundo. Pero lo que dijo el Juez la sorprendió.

Dio un discurso que no era nada que ver con los votos clásicos. Hablo sobre el matrimonio, no como un evento al que uno asiste, sino como una promesa para un futuro. Hablo sobre el compañerismo y la amistad, sobre la unión de dos almas en una. Y si, también hablo del amor, no como una fuerza que une a las personas. _El amor es una planta_ , dijo él. Algo que crece con el tiempo si uno la riega y se esfuerza. Si uno tiene fe.

Para cuando termino su soliloquio todos estaban conmovidos. Rodolfo había bajado la cabeza lúgubremente. Mariah se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Hasta Mermelada y la cabra parecían estar más tranquilos. ¿Y Tom? Miraba hacia el piso, evitando las miradas ajenas, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas.

Mariah le paso el pañuelo y Tom se soplo la nariz en el, llenándolo de mocos. Se lo paso a Jackie, quien fingió que se secaba una lágrima. El discurso si la había conmovido, pero no tenía ganas de llorar. O más bien es que no podía. Tantos años de vivir con Jane la habían impermeabilizado contra el llanto. Además, ¿que ganaba con llorar? Solo un sentimiento de culpa y un rostro empapado.

Aun así, después de tanta discusión sobre la familia, Jackie deseo que Jane estuviera allí. Jackie debería haberle decirle algo…

Miro para cualquier otro lado, esperando que los demás se recompusieran. Entonces noto las guirnaldas. Largas y azules guirnaldas que colgaban del techo; pequeñas estrellas de mar estaban entrelazadas en ellas. Alguna vez, cuando era pequeña, había fantaseado con una boda en la playa, bajo un cielo estrellado. Jane le dijo que era una tontería, que dejara de soñar tanto y que algún día tendría una boda mejor de lo que se podría imaginar. Jackie se había olvidado de todo eso hasta ese instante y, por alguna razón, recordarlo la hizo sonreír.

—Bien, sin más que decir, porque Celine Dion debe estar por empezar a cantar... —dijo el Juez, mirando de reojo su reloj— Díganme, ¿Quiénes son los testigos?

Mariah dio un paso al frente y se coloco junto a Jackie.

—No es tarde para correr —bromeo Mariah. Jackie le respondió con un leve codazo.

Tom sujeto al Bibliotecario y lo llevo, casi arrastrando, hasta el altar.

—El es mi testigo. Mi buen amigo… —Tom balbuceo y le dio al hombre una mirada suplicante.

—Aldrich.

— ¡Aldrich! Eso mismo. Mi amigo Al. El firmara por mí.

Tom soltó las barras que ataban las manos de Aldrich, pero lo dejo atado de pies. El hombre aprovecho y estiro sus adoloridos brazos. Para el también había sido una noche larga.

El Juez miro de pies a cabeza a Aldrich, justo como había visto antes a Tom, pero esta vez decidió que no valía la pena hacer preguntas. Le extendió el bolígrafo pero Aldrich no se movió. Su cara era una roca.

— ¿Y bien? —lo apuro el Juez.

—No puedo —respondió el.

Jackie busco la mirada de Tom, quien ya estaba rechinando los dientes. Tom le hablo en susurro a Aldrich.

—Vamos, teníamos un trato, es solo una firma…

— ¡No puedo y no lo voy a hacer!

Tom reacciono y, con la velocidad de un relámpago, sujeto a Aldrich de los hombros.

— ¡Sos un gusano de grieta! Tendría que cortarte el cuello y devolverte al...

Tom se tapo la boca, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Todos los presentes lo miraban como en un juicio. Arrastro a Aldrich unos pasos hacia la salida y le hablo entre dientes.

—Tendría que haberte ahorcado cuando pude.

— ¡Hágalo! ¡Vamos! —siseo Aldrich —. No va a ser más humillante que esto.

— ¿Crees que no puedo hacerte daño?

—No tanto como lo que me hará el Rey cuando se entere…

Jackie espero unos segundos, resistiendo las miradas inquisidoras de los presentes con su mejor sonrisa. El Juez miro su reloj otra vez; se le hacía tarde para Celine Dion. Jackie se disculpo y se aproximo a los dos hombres a punto de agarrarse a los palos.

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa? —pregunto Jackie.

—Se está haciendo el idiota. No quiere firmar —dijo Tom. Sujetaba a Aldrich del cuello de la camisa.

—Nadie tiene porque enterarse —dijo Jackie.

— ¡Pero lo harán! Y que va a ser de mí entonces, ¿eh? —dijo Aldrich.

Rodolfo se interpuso entre ellos, dispuesto a desarmar la situación.

—Disculpen, pero si hay algún problema, yo puedo firmar…

— ¡NO! —gritaron Jackie y Tom. Rodolfo retrocedió lentamente de regreso al altar.

El reloj seguía corriendo, todos en el castillo Lucitor despertarían pronto. Tom estaba listo para saltar sobre Aldrich. Jackie pensaba en cómo convencerlo, pero ella misma se encontraba al borde de un colapso.

— ¿Y si te lanzo al pozo ardiente de _Muspelheim?_ —amenazo Tom.

—Perfecto, me hacían falta unas vacaciones —replico Aldrich.

—Podría encadenarte a la rueda de tortura y triturar tus huesos.

— ¿Quiropráctica? Buenísimo.

— ¡Ahora te estás haciendo el tonto!

— ¿Yo? Nooo —Aldrich enseño sus dientes amarillos.

Tom bramó una llamarada directo al rostro de su testigo. Las llamas abrazaron su piel pero no dejaron herida alguna. Jackie dio un vistazo atrás. Gracias al cielo nadie lo había notado, pero se estaban impacientando.

—Te encerraremos —dijo Jackie sin pensar. Tom y Aldrich le dieron una mirada dudosa—. Te encerraremos conmigo —repitió ella, rebuscando toda la rabia contenida en su pecho y dejándola salir—. Sé que soy buena tacleando pero quiero probar mi swing de baseball. Y de golf. Y mi derechazo de boxeo. Tengo mil formas distintas de lastimarte. Y sé que sos inmortal. Pero me pregunto qué tanto castigo podes aguantar antes quebrarte.

Por un instante el veneno en la voz de Jackie pareció haber penetrado la carcasa dura de Aldrich. Después de sopesar sus opciones, sin embargo, el bibliotecario se echo a reír.

—Nah, no me lo creo. Lo siento nena —dijo Aldrich.

 _Mierda_. Esa era la última carta de Jackie. El agarre de Tom se debilito. Estaba listo para dejarse vencer. Se acabo.

Aldrich, sintiéndose incomodo por el cambio de humor, trato de animarlos.

—Lo siento de verdad —dijo, aunque no era cierto—. Solo… quiero volver a mi hogar. A mi tranquilo y calmado empleo.

Eso resonó una cuerda en el cerebro de Jackie. Aldrich había dicho algo parecido en la biblioteca, que necesitaba paz y silencio. Un foquito se le prendió sobre la cabeza. Jackie se puso recta como un soldado, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida.

—Es cierto Tom, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —dijo ella con frialdad—. Y dejarlo en una guardería.

Hubo silencio entre los tres mientras la palabra _guardería_ flotaba en el aire.

—Porque seguro que siempre buscan nuevos niñeros —prosiguió Jackie, sacando la poca ira que aún le quedaba.

Una sonrisa carnívora se apodero del rostro de Tom.

— ¡Buena idea! —dijo él, enseñando sus dientes a Aldrich—. O en un jardín de niños. Sé que vi uno en el camino hacia acá.

—O en un orfanato.

—O en un hospital infantil.

Lentamente Aldrich capto a donde iban con todo esto. Se vio a si mismo rodeado de pequeños gritones y molestos. Su piel se puso de un rosa pálido y enfermizo.

—No lo harían —repuso Aldrich —. No pueden obligarme a que me quede.

— _Aaah_ , pero si puedo —dijo Tom—. Si tengo que regresar y ser Rey, podre hacer lo que quiera. Puedo pagar a quien sea para que te contraten. Puedo enviarte al peor Infierno posible: ¡lugar lleno de pendejos!

—Pendejos pesados y malcriados —añadió Jackie, acercando su rostro al de Aldrich para susurrarle. La cola del demonio se agitaba de un lado a otro—. Niños que te van a gritar en el oído, que te van a tironear de los cuernos y te van a pisar la…

Jackie sujeto la cola de Aldrich y le dio un tirón. El demonio imito a una estatua, en rigidez y en color. Busco en el rostro de Jackie alguna pisca de humor, algún rastro de compasión. Solo vio una frígida resolución. Le volvió el color a su rostro a medida que la ira lo abordaba.

—Lo hare —resoplo Aldrich, rendido—. Pero juro por todos los Dioses que…

—Si, si, jura lo que quieras en la Iglesia —Tom sujeto a Aldrich del brazo derecho y Jackie del izquierdo y entre los dos lo arrastraron de vuelta al altar.

Los presentes se pusieron rectos, salvo el Juez que parecía querer agujerear su reloj de tanto mirarlo. Viéndolo de cerca, Jackie noto que tenia plasmada la cara de Celine Dion y las agujas eran sus brazos.

Ya no saben que inventar.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunto el Juez. Los jóvenes afirmaron—. _Al fin_. Temo hacer esta pregunta pero… ¿Hay alguien de todos los presentes, incluyendo el caballo esqueleto, la cabra y el conejo rosa, que se oponga a este matrimonio?

Jackie y Tom dieron una mirada vigía a todo el salón. Fue solo por _cábala_ , claro, pues estaba vacío. Luego miraron a los ojos del otro. Vieron muchas cosas. Temor. Incertidumbre. Esperanza para el futuro. Todas emociones compartidas. Lo único que no encontraron fue el deseo de huir. El Juez les paso el bolígrafo para que firmen. Luego firmaron Mariah y Aldrich. Al ver sus nombres en el libro, Tom y Jackie supieron que era oficial. Estaban casados.

—Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Oyeron la voz del Juez, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento. Aun estaban adormecidos, casi como en un sueño.

—Me refiero a ti, galán.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¡Dale un pico a tu esposa, hombre!

— Oh… ¡OH! —Tom sintió la necesidad de soltar las manos de Jackie. Había olvidado esta parte.

Jackie no veía donde estaba el problema. Era solo un beso. Y Tom y ella se llevaban bien ahora. Además, es actuado. Y es solo un beso. Y es _Tom_.

Decidida a llevar esta boda hasta el final, Jackie dio un paso al frente y se puso de puntitas. Tom dio un paso al frente y se agacho. Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia; podían sentir la respiración del otro. Jackie dio un impulso para besarlo... y acabo besando la mejilla de Tom cuando él la esquivo. Jackie se aparto. Avergonzada y triste, sintió deseos de meterse bajo una piedra y desaparecer. Sin embargo vio el rubor que cubría el rostro de Tom. De sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, todo estaba teñido de rojo. Parecía que le hubiesen dado un beso francés y Jackie apenas lo había rozado. La chica sonrió para ella misma. Era mejor así.

—Deben ser muy religiosos —le susurro Rodolfo a Mariah.

El Juez golpeo sus manos como quien ha realizado una gran obra y dijo:

—Felicidades Señor y Señora… —dio un vistazo al libro—. Lucitor. Es oficial. ¡Vivan los novios!

— ¡Vivan los novios! —grito Mariah y acciono un botón de su bolsillo.

Una enorme esfera exploto sobre sus cabezas y un montón de confeti y pétalos cayeron sobre ellos. La multitud estallo en aplausos, los animales patearon el piso con fervor. El Juez salió disparado hacia la salida, pensando en conseguir el mejor asiento para Celine.

Y en el medio de esa algarabía estaban Tom y Jackie, en silencio. Jackie toco el rostro de Tom. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por él, pero su expresión era de serenidad absoluta.

—Gracias —suspiro Tom.

Jackie no tenía palabras. Y como no supo que decir, se arrojo al cuello de Tom.

Esa noche, bajo un cielo estrellado, frente a una gigantografia del océano, rodeados de animales, testigos desconocidos y demonios secuestrados… El Señor y la Señora Lucitor se abrazaron por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff este capitulo costo... No estoy aun del todo contenta, pero ya lo corregi como cinco veces. Espero que la boda haya sido todo lo que ustedes esperaban.
> 
> Y el proximo capitulo es el ULTIMO! Estoy muy feliz de terminar la historia.
> 
> Un aviso importante sin embargo... Por motivos de fuerza mayor, el proximo capitulo sera publicado EL LUNES por la noche, en vez del domingo; es decir un dia despues de lo acostumbrado.
> 
> No se lo pierdan! Un abrazo grande!


	12. Di lo que piensas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada... PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Se me complico el fin de semana y no pude publicar antes, pero ya estoy aqui.
> 
> Segundo, quizas abran notado que publique dos capitulos juntos. Eso es porque ESTE es el ultimo capitulo, pero luego viene un pequeño epilogo para cerrar todo.
> 
> Asi que una vez que terminen este capitulo, SIGAN LEYENDO EL EPILOGO.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, este es el ultimo capitulo!!!

Tom y Jackie salieron de la capilla con tanto apuro que olvidaron sacarse sus trajes de nupcias. Mariah los intercepto y les dio permiso para llevárselos, siempre y cuando los devolvieran. A fin de cuentas, los habían rentado.

No les fue difícil encontrar una cafetería a las cinco de la mañana. Después del ajetreo de las últimas horas, Jackie tenía el estomago como una caja fuerte de acero, pero Tom insistió en comer algo. Ni bien entraron a la cafetería, sin embargo, algo raro le paso a Jackie. Quizás fue porque al fin se estaba relajando, o porque le llego el olor a croissants recién hechos; o tal vez porque llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dormir y viviendo a café y aspirinas… Pero el hecho es que ni bien vio la barra de desayuno, la asalto un hambre atroz.

Pidieron el combo de desayuno para dos. La mesera que los atendió ni siquiera reparo en su aspecto, lo que fue el doble de extraño para Tom. Traje de gala o no, seguía siendo un demonio; pero estaba empezando a comprobar que, salvo algunas personas en particular, los humanos eran ilusos y distraídos.

Los jóvenes comieron con mucho gusto. Todas las masas estaban calentitas y recién hechas y los postres estaban buenísimos. El café era agua sucia, pero no les importo. No se preocuparon por hablar; ya se habían dicho lo suficiente las últimas horas. Más tiempo hablando era menos tiempo comiendo y Tom había encontrado unos panqueques brutales mientras Jackie devoraba unas magdalenas rellenas.

—Mmm… ¡Está decidido! —dijo Tom entre mordisco y mordisco—. En cuanto pueda voy a volver acá solo para desayunar.

— ¡Mmm-mmhn! —asintió Jackie con la boca llena de crema.

Para cuando salieron del restaurante, satisfechos y tambaleantes, el sol empezaba a asomarse perezosamente sobre el horizonte. Las tiendas empezaban a abrir a medida que los búhos nocturnos se retiraban a descansar y la gente diurna se espabilaba.

—Aprovechemos y compremos algo de ropa —dijo Tom, señalando un local cercano—. Quisiera usar algo que me quede bien. Y creo que vos no querrás ver a tu papa _así_.

Jackie iba a protestar pero luego noto que su vestido de novia estaba estirado y manchado, por no mencionar que después de ese festín, Jackie se sentía enlatada. Tom compro un par de prendas para el camino. Hicieron tantas cosas antes de salir del Inframundo que no pudo empacar nada de ropa, solo un par de posesiones personales. Consiguió un par de pantalones a su medida y algunas remeras, y hasta un montgomery de su tamaño. Además compro unos lentes oscuros y un collar de diente plateado, solo por darse un gusto. También compro una correa para sujetar a la cabra para que no estuviese suelta. No era seguro para ella ni para los demás.

Jackie fue más frugal y solo compro una remera y un pantalón cómodo. Tuvo que pedirle prestado a Tom, pues el dinero de Jackie estaba reservado para el pasaje a Echo Creek. Eso sin tomar en cuenta las joyas que Jackie había robado del Inframundo y que ahora descansaban en su bolso.

Lo último que hicieron fue recoger sus pertenencias en la capilla del casino. Estaban terminando con otra ceremonia y una pareja tambaleante paso a su lado de camino a la salida. Reían juntos, ambos completamente intoxicados. Jackie sonrió al verlos pasar.

Iban de salida cuando tropezaron con Mariah. La mujer vestía casual; había acabado su turno y se disponía a irse a descansar. Jackie no tuvo más que agradecerlo por todo, y disculparse por ensuciar el vestido rentado.

—Bah, ni te preocupes. Desaparecen cada dos por tres. Valen cinco dólares en la tienda de la esquina —dijo ella. Luego le dio una palmada a Jackie—. Cuídate nena. _En serio_.

—Gracias, eso voy a hacer —dijo Jackie.

Mariah dio un paso hacia adelante con intención de irse, pero cuando paso junto a Jackie se detuvo. Le susurro, con la misma voz lejana que Jackie había oído esa mañana en la capilla.

—Y cuida a tu novio. **Nunca es bueno dejar a un demonio solo en la Tierra.**

La mujer le guiño el ojo. Jackie juro haber visto un brillo, casi como un reflejo de sol, dentro de sus pupilas. Mariah paso de largo y cuando Jackie volteo, la mujer se había ido, sin hacer un solo sonido. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Jackie medito en lo que le había dicho, en el sonido de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos. No eran humanos. Considero comentárselo a Tom, pero en seguida rechazo la idea. Ya habían visto demasiada rareza por un día, y al final ella, quien quiera que fuera, no les había echo ningún mal. Para cuando Jackie volvió al lado de Tom, ya había olvidado el nombre de la mujer y lo que sea que debía preocuparla. Solo tenía la certeza de que había cosas más raras que ellos dos y ese conocimiento le trajo calma.

Dieron la vuelta al edificio y entraron en el estacionamiento del casino. Mermelada y la cabra estaban donde los habían dejado. Había unos adolescentes tratando de acariciar a la yegua, pero cada vez que se acercaban, ella les escupía bilis ardiente. Ni bien vieron llegar a Tom, los adolescentes huyeron como cucarachas al encender la luz. Uno de ellos pego un alarido cuando un escupitajo le dio en la espalda, quemando un agujero enorme en su chaqueta.

— ¡Y no vuelvan mas, pendejos! —exclamo Mermelada mientras sus torturadores se alejaban.

Tom pasó su mano por la ardiente melena de la yegua.

—Que noche tuvimos, ¿eh?

Mermelada relincho.

—No me des cuerda. Estoy con esta cabra que no me ayuda en nada.

— ¡Baaah!

Encima del lomo de la cabra estaba Malvavisco. El conejo descansaba hecho una bolita, contento de estar fuera de su jaula y exhausto por la aventura que había vivido.

Jackie oía entretenida la conversación entre el Príncipe de la Oscuridad y la yegua parlante. Ayer eso hubiera sido lo más extraño que haya visto; pero hoy le parecía lo más normal del mundo. Lo extraño siempre había sido parte de ella, aun si apenas ahora se estaba dando cuenta.

_BRRR BRRR_

Jackie se paralizo. Su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo y sonaba con una tenue melodía pop.

_Jane_. El nombre en la pantalla se burlaba de ella. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza; 18 años de reclamos y dudas. Peor aún, ¿qué le dirá Jane a su hija?

Tom noto que algo le pasaba a Jackie, quien se había puesto tiesa y lúgubre.

— Ey, ¿estás bien? No te quedaste mal por lo del vestido, ¿verdad? —cuando Jackie no respondió enseguida, Tom se preocupo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Jackie le enseño el celular y la boca de Tom se torno en una _O_. El teléfono dejo de sonar y Jackie exhalo profundamente.

—Uff, parece que se rindió… —dijo Tom.

Otra vez la incesante musiquita. Otra vez Jane.

—O no.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quien llama? —pregunto Mermelada.

—La mama de Jackie —respondió Tom.

— ¿La mujer loca? ¿La que abandono en el Inframundo para casarse con usted? —Tom le dio una mirada ardiente a Mermelada. La yegua agacho la cabeza —. Es la verdad, es todo.

Tom puso su dedo en la boca, ordenándole que guardara silencio. Esperaron a ver la reacción de Jackie, que seguía mirando la pantalla. Era la tercera llamada. No iba a parar. Jane nunca paraba.

—Jackie —la chica levanto la cabeza y encontró los compasivos ojos de Tom—. ¿Por qué no atendes? Contale todo lo que te pasa, como yo hice con mi mama. C-claro, yo lo hice con una carta, pero es igual.

El estomago de Jackie se torció, amenazando con devolver todo su contenido. No podía hablar con Jane. _No podía_. Si atendía el teléfono tendría que oír cosas como _porque me estas lastimando así_ , o _como podes hacerle esto a tu madre_ , o _todo lo que hago lo hago por vos_. Mentiras y más mentiras. No podía confiar en Jane y no podía confiar en sí misma para no caer en sus trampas. Si atendía ahora, era seguro que iba a volver a su lado. Presa de la culpa, Jackie se convertiría en una hija diligente que hace todo lo que su madre dice. Y lo que Jane tenga planeado para ella solo los Dioses lo saben (asumiendo que siquiera existan).

—No puedo —dijo Jackie con firmeza—. No puedo volver a eso Tom. Toma, destruí el teléfono.

Tom no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Jackie, podría ser tu última oportunidad de hablar con ella —la mirada helada de Jackie le dolió más que cualquier regaño de su padre.

El teléfono continuaba con su música infernal. No había vuelta atrás.

Jackie rebusco alrededor hasta que encontró una roca de buen tamaño. Dejo el teléfono en el piso del estacionamiento y levanto la roca sobre él. El arma cayo una y otra vez sobre su victima electrónica. Jackie cerró los ojos; el rostro de su madre aparecía en su mente, llenándola de remordimiento y odio. Cuando ya no pudo más tiro la roca desde lo alto, aplastando los restos telefónicos con un crack. El teléfono estaba muerto.

Tom vio toda la escena en silencio. Cuando Jackie termino, le puso la mano en el hombro. La chica temblaba y respiraba con furia. Se relajo cuando sintió la mano de Tom en su mejilla.

—Está bien —murmuro Tom—. Se termino.

Jackie apretó los ojos. No quería llorar. No debía. Sin embargo, cuando la mano de Tom rozo su mejilla, las lagrimas pronto la empaparon. Jackie lloro en silencio como nunca lo había hecho. La única palabra que se le escapo fue un débil _perdón_. A quien iba dirigido, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Sintió un golpecito sobre su hombro y vio asomarse el hocico de Mermelada. La yegua acomodo su cuello bajo el hombro de Jackie, sirviéndole de soporte.

—De todos modos nunca me gusto esa mujer loca —dijo Mermelada.

A Jackie se le escapo una carcajada. Acaricio bajo el mentón de la yegua, quien relincho a gusto.

—Gracias. A todos —dijo Jackie con voz ahogada.

Había dicho _Todos_ , pero estaba mirando a Tom.

— ¡Baaah! —dijo la cabra, metiéndose en el medio del grupo.

—Je, si a vos también… —Jackie se paso la manga de su campera por el rostro— Aunque no se tu nombre.

—Baah.

—Dice que las cabras no usan nombres —explico Mermelada—, pero que podes ponerle uno y lo usara como propio.

Jackie se dio unos segundos para recuperar su compostura y secar su rostro. Un nombre le vino a la mente.

—Te llamare Pan.

No era el nombre más original de la historia, pero a la cabra pareció gustarle. Dio un brinco energético en el aire y un balido aprobatorio. Ese animal era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

Los rayos del sol ahora tocaban todo a su alrededor. Tom tuvo deseos de quedarse allí todo el día, pero Jackie tenía otro lado al que ir.

—Tu bus debe estar por salir pronto —dijo Tom con voz apagada—. Te acompañamos.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la terminal el sol ya era una luz ascendente en el horizonte. Tom no estuvo muy errado, el bus de Jackie salía a las 6:35. Eran las 6 pasadas. Tiempo suficiente para comprar el boleto y esperar.

Caminaron por la terminal. Tom iba junto a Mermelada, sujetándola de la melena. Jackie guiaba a Pan sujetándolo de la correa. Avanzaron en silencio, todos deseando que ya se acabe ese día tan largo.

Excepto Tom, quien se sentía angustiado. Hasta hace unas horas Jackie era una desconocida con quien sus padres iban a desposarlo. Ahora la idea de tener que despedirse le causaba tristeza. Lo más desconcertante es que aun no sabía cómo llamarla ¿Una amiga? Jackie nunca se refirió a su relación de tal forma. Solo son dos personas que acababan de casarse...

Mala descripción. Mejor dicho: eran dos personas que no se conocían y se habían hecho un favor mutuo. Es todo. Y eso es lo que más le daba vueltas la cabeza a Tom.

Volvió a prestar atención al mundo cuando Mermelada le dio un empujón con el hocico. Cayó en la cuenta de que ya estaban en la fila de la caja.

—Jefe… ¿No va a decirle nada?

Tom suspiro. Tenía razón. Aun tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Jackie y muy poco tiempo. Debía empezar _ahora_.

— _Jefe_.

—Estoy en eso —replico Tom.

— ¿Dijiste algo Tom? —dijo Jackie.

—Nada —Mermelada le dio otro empujón a Tom, más fuerte esta vez—. ¡Perdón, si!

Tom sujeto a Jackie del brazo. Sus inmensas manos tenían una suavidad reconfortante.

—Tengo algo que decirte —dijo Tom.

—Ah… ¿Todo está bien? —dijo Jackie, ocultando su inseguridad con una sonrisa. Temía que Tom le dijera algo sobre Jane.

Tom, sin embargo, se quedo sin palabras. Literalmente. Abrió la boca y no salió nada. Una mosca podría haber entrado allí. Las miradas de Pan y Mermelada no ayudaban mucho a apaciguar su ansiedad.

—Quería decir… —empezó Tom, mientras se insultaba a sí mismo por dentro.

Solo tenía que decirle algo. ¡Cualquier cosa!

—Tenes que pasarme tú número de celular —balbuceo él y luego añadió, con más seguridad—. Digo, a-así podemos estar en contacto, ¿no?

Jackie le dio una mirada confundida.

—Tom, creo que asesine mi celular hace un rato. Estabas ahí, ¿te acordas?

La sonrisa de Tom se quebró. De haber habido una pared cercana la hubiera atravesado con la cabeza. Y casi que se lo merecía. Jackie también recibió un golpe a su humor. Acababa de recordar que había destruido todas las fotos dentro de su celular. Dio un resoplido, fastidiada por la repentina revelación. Entonces noto que Tom estaba aun más decaído que ella.

—Pero… —empezó Jackie. Tom paro las orejas—, creo que podrías darme tu número. Así cuando consiga un celular vamos a estar en contacto —la sonrisa de piraña de Tom, que antes la hacía sentir incomoda, ahora la hizo reír.

—Aunque voy a tener que organizarme un poco antes —prosiguió Jackie—. Dios, solo pensar que voy a ver a mi papa… Ni siquiera sé si tiene otra familia. O si querrá verme. Pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir —Jackie se tomo un segundo para ahogar la ansiedad—. Supongo que pronto lo descubriré.

— ¡Le vas a encantar! ¿Quién no querría conocerte? —dijo Tom.

Jackie lo miro con tristeza. Se le ocurrían un par de personas.

— ¿Y ustedes que van a hacer?

Los tres (es decir Tom, Mermelada y Pan) se pusieron en posición defensiva. Malvavisco alzo un poco la cabeza, y cuando vio que no hablaban de él se volvió a dormir.

—Yo volveré con mi familia, supongo —dijo Mermelada, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ah, eso es lindo —dijo Jackie.

—Si los conocieras no me dirías eso —Mermelada dio un relincho y un largo suspiro—. Lo que yo me pregunto es… ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?

Apunto con su hocico hacia Pan; la cabra se había tirado en el piso y estaba engullendo un trozo de papel como si fuera un manjar.

—Pobrecita… me la llevaría, pero no creo que el conductor del bus me deje —Jackie acaricio los largos cuernos de Pan. La cabra balo con aprobación.

Tom se adelanto y tomo la correa del animal de manos de Jackie.

—Yo me encargo —dijo el—, la dejare en algún zoológico. Algún lugar lindo, espacioso, lleno de latas para masticar. Y si no la aceptan, dejare unas moneditas en el bolsillo de alguien y asunto resuelto.

— ¿Siempre solucionas todos los problema con plata, Tom? —le reprocho Jackie.

—Solo cuando la amenaza de violencia física no funciona.

Los jóvenes se echaron a reír. Tom dio la conversación por terminada pero Jackie siguió presionando.

— ¿Y vos qué? Nunca dijiste que ibas a hacer.

—Yo… no lo sé aun —dijo Tom con sinceridad—. Creo que lo que quiero es tomarme unas vacaciones. Milán, Estambul, Hawái. Luego visitare otras dimensiones. Quiero ver todas las cosas q-que nunca creí que podría ver. Experimentar todo, ¿entendes? Y… dejar de pensar —la voz de Tom tomo un aire triste—. No soy bueno para eso, pero puedo aprender.

—Eso es genial Tom —dijo Jackie. Tenía una mirada llena de estrellas—. Deberías probar lanzándote del Himalaya en una tabla. Es la pista de _snowboarding_ más dura del mundo.

Por un instante Tom creyó que era un chiste de mal gusto, pero había fuego en los ojos de Jackie. Tom sintió pájaros volando en su cabeza. Jackie era la clase de persona que se arrojaría desde una montaña, o embestiría un demonio, o desafiaría la voluntad de todo un reino, solo porque así lo siente. La hinchazón de su pecho se convirtió en un suspiro soñador.

—Mmm, ser semi-inmortal le quita un poco de emoción a los deportes extremos —dijo Tom. La luz abandono los ojos de Jackie—. ¡P-pero me gustaría ir! Con vos. Para verte… o para darte apoyo emocional.

— ¡Me encantaría! —exclamo Jackie—. Pero solo si prometes visitarme en Echo Creek primero.

La sonrisa de Tom parecía querer escapar de su cara. Sintió que perdió veinte kilos en un segundo. No había dicho todo lo que quería… pero fue un comienzo. Y ya tendría otra oportunidad. No iba a olvidar a Jackie. Pero ella aun tenía algo más que decir.

Compraron el boleto, que venía con un par de mapas de Nevada y Estados Unidos gratis. Jackie los guardo en su bolso sin darle importancia. Se dirigieron hacia el andén; ya faltaba poco para que el bus partiera y un par de personas ya se habían congregado en el andén. Todos volteaban a ver pasar a la chica rubia seguida por un demonio de dos metros que sujetaba a un corcel esqueleto y una cabra. Todos decidieron, sin pensarlo demasiado, no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Ni bien llegar al andén, Jackie sujeto a Tom de brazo.

—Adelántense y busquen algún asiento —le dijo a Mermelada—. Ahora venimos.

Jackie llevo a Tom a un rincón de la terminal, contra la pared, lejos de la vista de todos. Tom le pregunto que estaba mal y como respuesta, Jackie abrió su bolso. El fulgor del oro encegueció a Tom por un instante. Ahí dentro había joyas, piedras preciosas de diversos tamaños, medallas, broches, aretes de diamantes y algunas monedas. Jackie le explico a Tom lo que había hecho mientras la culpa en su pecho retrocedía. Al menos así dejaría de sentirse afligida. Dejaría de pensar en Jane. Pero un nuevo temor se apodero de ella. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Tom?

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Tom se ilumino.

— ¿Entonces sacaste TODO esto del castillo? ¿Desvalijaste la alcoba por completo? —dijo Tom. Jackie bajo la cabeza.

—Todo lo que no estaba atornillado al piso —respondió ella.

Tom estallo en una risa histérica y feliz. _¡Qué mujer!_ Si todos los humanos eran así, una vida en la Tierra no podía ser tan mala.

Jackie no entendía la gracia. De hecho, se sentía mortificada.

— Tom, esto es un asunto serio —dijo Jackie, mientras vigilaba que no estén atrayendo la atención de los demás pasajeros.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Tom se seco una lágrima—. ¡Ay Dioses! Deci que lo de la boda salió mal, porque creo que hubieras sido una excelente Reina del Inframundo.

El ardor en el pecho de Jackie se convirtió en un incendio. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Tom (e ignorando su primer encuentro en la pista de baile), Jackie sintió deseos de _matarlo_. De todas las cosas que podía decir, ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso?

Tom noto la mirada asesina de Jackie y su risa se corto.

—Perdón, no quise… N-no quise ofenderte —dijo Tom—. No pensé que te sintieras tan mal por esto.

—No, no me siento mal. Ese es el problema —la furia de Jackie se convirtió en ansiedad paralizante—. Solo te lo devolví porque pensé que sería lo correcto. Si fuera mejor persona tendría que sentirme mal por haber robado. Tendría que sentirme mal por…

Un quejido cortó sus palabras a la mitad. Jackie se abrazo a sí misma. Ya había llorado bastante y no quería volver a avergonzarse. No quería molestar a Tom. Lo que llevaba dentro era solo de ella y nadie más.

El demonio la miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar el acertijo.

—Perdón que lo diga pero… creo que es una locura —dijo Tom finalmente. Jackie bufo.

—Guau, gracias.

— ¡Bueno, lo es! Después de todo lo que pasaste, ¿te vas a sentir mal por haber robado un poco de oro? Ni siquiera son las joyas más valiosas del castillo. No tenes que sentirte mal por robarles. Ni por haberte defendido contra la criada. Ni por haber dejado a tu mama.

El rostro de Jackie se ensombreció. Tom se golpeo el rostro mentalmente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que nada de eso te haga una mala persona —prosiguió el—. Digo, no sé lo que es ser una mala persona. Soy un _demonio_. Pero si se lo que es una buena persona. Así que quiero que te lleves estas joyas… es más…

Tom froto sus manos y luego las abrió. La montaña de oro que cayó de entre sus dedos era más de lo que Jackie jamás había visto. Quiso protestar pero Tom se adelanto; cerró el bolso y lo dejo en manos de Jackie.

—Toma. Llévate todo este oro. Tenes… mi bendición, digamos. Para empezar tu nueva vida.

Jackie aferro el bolso a su pecho. Era el doble de pesado que antes y al menos diez veces más valioso.

—Tom… —Jackie tartamudeo, buscando algo con que defenderse—. No puedo, e-es demasiado.

—No cubre ni la mitad de lo que vos hiciste por mi —Jackie observo un brillo en los ojos negros de Tom—. Y espero algún día poder compensarte.

Sin ninguna espera ni advertencia, Tom hizo lo impensable. Se arrojo hacia Jackie y la sujeto a su pecho; sus brazos aferrándola de la cintura. La respiración de Tom era agitada, como si el mismo quisiera evitar llorar. Una sola lagrima se le escapo a Jackie mientras la tensión la abandonaba. Soltó el bolso y abrazo a Tom. No fue el abrazo más cómodo del mundo, considerando la diferencia de altura, pero si fue el más cálido.

Regresaron al mundo real solo cuando Mermelada toco el hombro de Jackie con su hocico.

—Jefa, creo que ese es tu bus.

Efectivamente si, había llegado el autobús de Jackie. La gente subía lentamente, cargando su equipaje en la parte trasera. Parece que iba a estar lleno.

Jackie espero, cargando su peso de un pie a otro. No tenía prisa por subir. Cuando finalmente llego su turno sintió algo que era nuevo.

Estaba sin palabras. No tenía nada que decir que resumiera todo lo que sentía, así que simplemente abrazo a cada uno a modo de despedida. Cuando le toco el turno a Tom, el demonio se derritió en sus brazos. Era una experiencia a la que ya se estaban acostumbrando.

Pero todo debe terminar y los jóvenes se separaron. Tom se puso rojo cuando vio que aun estaban unidos; su cola se había enredado alrededor de la cintura de Jackie.

—Ups, perdón —retiro la cola tan fuerte que casi se mete dentro de su cuerpo.

Jackie guardo sus maletas en la parte trasera y le dio una última mirada a su equipo. Alguien debía decir algo… Cualquier cosa. Algo para cerrar con todo esto. Como lo hacen en las películas.

—No te olvides de mi campeón. Sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo Jackie, pero solo logro sentirse mas vacía.

Eso es lo malo de la vida real: las frases hechas no resuelven nada.

Subió al bus como un rayo y sin voltear atrás. Mientras, Tom se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada como un tarado. Debió decir algo más, pero esa mujer siempre lo deja sin palabras.

Pensó en quedarse, pero el ardor en su estomago le dijo que no podría aguantarlo. Echo a correr dentro de la terminal, con los dos cuadrúpedos siguiéndolo de cerca. Los ex-habitantes del Inframundo desaparecieron en el interior del edificio, casi al mismo tiempo que el bus partía hacia su destino.

* * *

Alrededor de Tom la terminal estaba llena de vida. La gente iba y venía, llegaba y se retiraba. Todos sabían a donde ir. Todos menos el. Miro hacia el andén; el bus ya se había retirado, y en cierto modo eso lo tranquilizo.

_Ya está_. No tenía nada más que decir. Y aun si tuviera (que no es el caso), no podía. Ella se había ido. Y él se quedo.

No solo, por lo menos. Mermelada estaba a su lado, esperando. La cabra Pan también. Y Malvavisco, obviamente, durmiendo en el lomo de la yegua, con ronquidos y todo.

— ¿Y ahora a donde vamos, jefe? —pregunto Mermelada. Tom le dio una mirada confusa.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo Tom—. Pensé que ibas a volver con tu familia.

Si los caballos infernales tuvieran parpados, Mermelada los hubiera abierto bien grandes. Agacho un poco la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Tom.

—Es que yo… —Mermelada hablo en voz tan baja que Tom no oyó nada.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Habla claro.

—Yo pensaba… Sé que usted puede transportarse a todos lados solo —Tom asintió—. Pero pensé que si a veces se cansa o necesita correr mucha distancia…

Tom soltó un simple _oh_.

— ¿Queres venir conmigo? —dijo él.

—Bueno, usted es _mi_ amo.

Tom pasó una mano por la crin de Mermelada. Era una yegua de excelente raza, con un estupendo porte y físico de corredora. En el Inframundo seria una campeona de carreras o la yegua personal del futuro rey. No tenía idea porque querría viajar con un don nadie, un exiliado como Tom, pero la idea de tener compañía era demasiado buena para rechazarla.

—No hay vuelta a casa, ¿sabes? —dijo Tom en tono cómplice—. Para ninguno de los dos.

—No creo que nadie me extrañe.

Tom asintió. En cierto modo los dos eran muy parecidos. Cargo su mochila en su espalda y dio un movimiento practicado para subir al lomo de la yegua.

—Bueno, mientras no esperes riquezas ni honor, me da gusto que vengas conmigo.

— ¡Ja! El honor lo abandone hace _mucho_ tiempo —dijo Mermelada con humor creciente.

Debajo de ellos, Pan soltó un gemido, que podía traducirse como "¡No me dejen aquí!". Tom la levanto con su cola y la subió al lomo de Mermelada, sujetándola con los brazos. Malvavisco aprovecho el momento para despertar y trato de subirse a los brazos de su amo. Tom lo alzo y lo ubico sobre su cabeza, como a veces solía hacer. El animal se acomodo sobre la maraña de pelo como si fuera la almohada más suave del mundo.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos primero?

Tom reflexiono en silencio. Estaban listos para partir, los cuatro. Una banda de amigos armada por necesidad… Y tal vez por complicidad. Podían ir a cualquier lugar, visitar cualquier dimensión. Tom ya no se sentía tan solo, pero aun se sentía mal. Su mirada se volvió hacia el andén. Espero inútilmente ver una cabeza rubia corriendo hacia él, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Abrazándolo fuerte. Pidiéndole que se quede.

Agito su cabeza. Debía dejarla ir, es lo correcto. ¿Verdad?

—Jefe —insistió la yegua—, ¿A dónde quiere _usted_ ir?

Tom lo reflexiono un instante, luchando contra el temor que lo invadía. La verdad lo golpeo tan fuerte que casi cae al piso. Lo sabía. ¡Sabia a donde quería ir! Tenía al fin una certeza, después de tanto tiempo de duda. Solo tenía que seguirla hasta el final, aun si no sabía en donde terminaba ese túnel.

Con una determinación creciente, Tom sujeto firmemente la correa. La yegua afianzo sus pies; las llamas de su cuerpo ardieron con renovada vida.

Se estaba preparando para correr.

* * *

Jackie no miro por la ventana hasta que la ciudad de Las Vegas quedo muy detrás. El caos que había ocupado su cabeza los últimos días abrió paso a un nervioso silencio. Se removía inquieta en su asiento; el sueño la había abandonado, aunque el cansancio seguía allí. Jugaba constantemente con su anillo, disfrutando ver la luz atravesar la piedra azul que lo decoraba.

Tendría que haberlo devuelto. Pensó en hacerlo pero no lo hizo. Tom habría querido que lo conserve... Aun así, Jackie no estaba arrepentida; al menos no tanto como antes. La familiar culpa le picaba el cuello, pero podía ignorarla con facilidad. La última conversación con Tom fue como un bálsamo para su alma. No había dicho todo lo que quería, pero al menos ahora no había pendientes entre ellos. Jackie se estremeció al pensar que tal vez ese era el problema.

Como el sueño estaba empecinado en huir de ella, Jackie se distrajo mirando por la ventana. El desierto de Nevada pasaba a toda velocidad a su lado, mostrando su paisaje de arena y montañas. Parecía desolado. Jackie pensó que debería haber al menos un cactus o algo. Le tomo un instante notar que la gente se estaba agrupando del otro lado del bus; sus murmullos inquietos se alzaban en exclamaciones de asombro. Fue el grito de un niño lo que la sobresalto:

— ¡Mami mira, ese caballo no tiene huesos!

Jackie tropezó al salir de su asiento pero se incorporo y corrió hacia la ventana, pidiendo permiso para que le hagan un espacio. Busco lo que los demás estaban viendo y se le agoto el aliento cuando lo encontró. Una bola de fuego perseguía el autobús, viajando a velocidades increíbles. Parecía una llamarada sin forma, pero en una inspección más profunda, uno podía distinguir una crin flameante y un rostro equino sin carne. La bola de fuego incremento su velocidad. Cuando se acerco, el corazón de Jackie se hincho.

Sobre la yegua se distinguía la figura de Tom, emergiendo de entre las llamas. Su inmensa forma era abrazada por el fuego, pero su rostro lo pintaba una expresión desafiante. Ese era un hombre que podía mover montañas.

Su velocidad seguía aumentando; ya le tocaban la cola al bus.

— ¡Mas rápido! —se oyó rugir a Tom. Poseía una confianza y un poderío que jamás había mostrado.

Era como si hubiera nacido para eso. Un gran líder, montando en su corcel de fuego, cabalgando hacia su destino. Hacia Jackie. Lo único que rompía la ilusión de grandeza era el conejo rosado acostado sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Apúrate que se nos va el bus! —repitió el.

— ¡AY, CALLATE! —respondió Mermelada. Dio un resoplido lleno de humo y acelero la marcha.

Pasaron la cola del bus y quedaron frente a las ventanas. Los pasajeros miraban, frotando sus ojos, limpiando sus lentes e intentando cerrar sus mandíbulas. Todos tenían la impresión de que eso era lo más genial que jamás habían visto. Y si, lo era.

Tom se acomodo el cabello detrás una oreja (con cuidado de no despertar a Malvavisco), y se aliso la ropa. Luego se dirigió hacia los espectadores en el bus.

— ¡Buenas! —grito Tom. Apenas podía oír su propia voz a través del ulular del viento y el clac-clac de las pezuñas de la yegua—. ¡Estoy buscando a Jackie!

La mencionada salto su lugar e intento colarse al frente. La gente se había amontonado contra la ventana y en los asientos circundantes, sin duda para tener una mejor visión del demonio que cabalgaba un corcel ardiente. A base de pedir permiso y dar empujones, Jackie se abrió paso entre la multitud.

— ¿¡Nadie ha visto a Jackie?! —repitió Tom al verse ignorado.

— ¡Aquí! —una mano se asomo por encima de la multitud. Con un poco de esfuerzo la cabeza rubia de Jackie apareció bajo el brazo de un hombre— ¡Aquí estoy!

— ¡Jackie! —el rostro de Tom brillaba tanto como el sol de mediodía.

Con un último empujón al hombre a su lado, Jackie se abrió paso hacia el frente, quedando atrapada entre el vidrio y la muchedumbre chismosa a sus espaldas. No entendían que pasaba, pero nadie se lo quería perder.

— ¿Qué están haciendo, dementes? —exclamo Jackie, con una sonrisa demente.

— ¡Vinimos a buscarte! —exclamo Tom — ¡Y-yo tengo que hablar contigo!

Jackie apenas podía oír a Tom. Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos.

Un diario apareció volando y le dio en la cara a Tom. Se lo saco de la cara e incendio el papel hasta las cenizas.

— ¡¿Podemos parar este bus primero!? —grito Tom.

Jackie asintió. Se puso de pie sobre el asiento, alzando así la cabeza por entre la multitud. El chofer seguía conduciendo, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Señor... ¡Señor! ¡Chofer! —el hombre dio media vuelta la cabeza— ¿Podría para este autobús? Tengo que hablar con mi amigo.

El chofer, quien tenía aspecto de alguien que estaría más cómodo cuidando la entrada de un bar que conduciendo un bus, bufo y grito.

— ¡No puedo parar, estamos sobre una autopista! —dijo y luego añadió por lo bajo—. Además no deberían estar haciendo eso.

Hubo un coro de abucheos y protestas. Jackie asomo la cabeza por la ventana.

— ¡Dice que no puede parar porque estamos en una autopista!

Tom miro hacia el frente, por el camino que estaban surcando.

— ¡Pero estamos en una ruta! —replico él.

— ¡Yo solo te repito lo que él me dijo!

Otro diario pasó volando pero esta vez Tom agacho la cabeza. No hay remedio, tendrán que hacer esto a 100km por hora. Tom sujeto la correa con su mano izquierda y levanto la pierna por encima de la cabeza de Mermelada. A la multitud se les frunció el cuerpo cuando parecía que iba a caer al asfalto, pero Tom se atajo y acabo sentado de costado sobre el asiento, mirando hacia Jackie. La multitud aplaudió.

— ¿Y porque volviste? —dijo Jackie. La altura de Tom le permitía estar prácticamente cara a cara con ella, lo que era una nueva experiencia para el demonio.

—Vine a buscarte —dijo Tom como si no fuera evidente.

—Sí pero, ¿por qué?

El rostro de Tom se volvió de piedra. No había pensado en eso. Mejor dicho, sí, _sabia_ porque había vuelto, pero no tenía idea de cómo expresarlo.

—Yo… n-no quería irme sin… uh…

La multitud observaba a Tom. Jackie lo observaba. Hasta Malvavisco se había espabilado y miraba hacia abajo, sin entender que estaba pasando pero sintiendo el creciente estrés de su amo.

—Yo solo… —prosiguió Tom. Su boca era un desierto y su cabeza estaba llena de remolinos—. ¡Ayúdame un poco! —le grito a la Mermelada.

— ¡No me meta en esto! —exclamo la yegua—. Solo dígale como se siente.

El sudor empezaba a acumularse en la frente de Tom, y no solo porque tenía un conejo acostado sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Bésala! —grito una mujer entre la multitud, haciendo que las orejas de Tom enrojecieran— ¡Dale un beso a tu novia!

La multitud se acelero y empezó a cantar sus sugerencias a todo volumen.

— ¡Decile algo romántico!

— ¡Cántale un poema!

— ¡Un anillo de diamantes!

— ¡Besa a tu chica de una vez!

— **¿¡Quien esta subido a esta yegua, ustedes o yo?!**

La multitud se cayó. La voz de demonio de Tom les helo el corazón.

— **¡Entonces cállense!** —Tom resoplo y clavo sus ojos en los de Jackie.

Por un momento se sintió expuesta. Desnuda. La respiración de Tom se agito hasta acabar en un largo y cansado suspiro.

— ¡No entendes que no te quiero perder! —dijo Tom finalmente.

Jackie acerco su rostro al de Tom; no quería perderse nada de lo que el decía. Por un instante los otros sonidos se apagaron; el rugir del bus, el viento, la gente… Solo quedaron ellos dos. Fue lo mismo que sintió durante la boda.

—No te quiero perder —repitió Tom—, porque es l-la primera vez alguien me entiende. Porque hiciste todo esto por mí. Porque sin vos me… ¡Me siento perdido! Tuve que pasar todo este tiempo para encontrar a alguien con quien pueda ser yo mismo y no quiero perder eso.

La voz de Tom era clara y llena de verdad. El solo hablaba por lo que tenía en su pecho, pero sin saberlo también decía lo que guardaba Jackie en el suyo. Es cierto. Ya no estaba sola.

—A-a no ser —prosiguió Tom, su voz echa un hilo—, que quieras que me vaya. Si es así yo…

Los labios de Jackie tocaron los suyos. Fue un beso rápido, estático y difícil, pero cargado de emoción. Las manos de Jackie se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Tom; el mundo entero se hizo cálido. Tom ni siquiera noto que el mismo la estaba abrazando. Estaba feliz. _La encontró_. Sin buscarla la encontró y no iba a dejarla ir. Mientras ella lo quisiera a su lado, Tom iba a estar allí. Echo Creek, los Himalaya, Marte… donde sea que ella quiera ir.

—Olvidaste decir que soy mejor bailarina —le susurro Jackie al oído, haciéndolo temblar.

— ¡Jamás!

La risa los invadió al mismo tiempo que el sonido volvía a su mundo. Aplausos. La multitud vitoreaba, chiflaba, asentía con la cabeza y otras expresiones positivas.

La sonrisa de Jackie era mayor que su rostro. Le dio un guiño a Tom, pero él no entendió. Jackie se metió dentro de bus; esta vez la gente se corrió sola para dejarle libre el paso. Camino hasta estar frente al Chofer, quien seguía mirando la ruta con expresión de aburrido.

—Señor, detenga este bus —demando Jackie.

El hombre dio un resoplido. La multitud exclamaba y rugía, demandando que pare la marcha del vehículo. El Chofer metió su mano derecha bajo el asiento y saco una cachiporra de policía; la multitud retrocedió.

— ¿Quien que use esto? ¿No? Entonces _siéntense_ —la voz del Chofer no daba lugar a ninguna discusión.

Jackie no estaba impresionada. Se agacho a la altura del hombre y extendió su mano. El hombre giro la cabeza para gritarle y escupirle. Se detuvo. El resplandor de la joya en el anillo de Jackie le devolvía su propia mirada.

—Detenga. El. Autobús.

Esta vez la orden fue obedecida, y cinco minutos después el bus se hallaba detenido junto a la ruta. Los pasajeros se movían inquietos a la sombra del vehículo; reían, lloraban, se abrazaban los unos a los otros, todos con rostros felices y brillantes. Las monedas y joyas en sus manos resplandecían como pequeños soles.

Es lo mínimo que Jackie pudo hacer. No podía darle un puñado de monedas de oro al chofer y quedarse con un bolso repleto. Por amables que sean los pasajeros, seguían siendo humanos. Jackie no lo lamento, sin embargo. Le había quedado suficiente oro para vivir tranquila un buen tiempo. Aunque la verdad, ahora tenía otras cosas en la mente.

La multitud se despidió de Jackie. Algunos la abrazaron y le desearon suerte, y otros le dieron las gracias. Unos niños quisieron montar el lomo de Mermelada, pero sus madres los tomaron de la mano y los llevaron dentro del vehículo. Al final se despidió del Chofer; el rostro del hombre estaba un poco más iluminado. El autobús emprendió su marcha y pronto la visión de los jóvenes se desvaneció en el horizonte.

— ¡Fue mucho mejor que el show de Celine Dion! —dijo un hombre mayor.

Su señora, quien estaba sentada a su lado contemplando un anillo de rubíes en sus dedos, asintió lentamente.

— Mike, por primera vez en veinte años, estamos de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

Una vez que la imagen del bus desapareció, Mermelada se tiro al piso. Su pecho subía y bajaba, a pesar de que no poseía pulmones o músculos. Jackie tomo nota de estudiar la biología de los corceles de pesadilla en algún momento.

— ¿Que, ya te cansaste? —Jackie pasó una mano por el pecho de la yegua, acariciando sus costillas y lomo.

Mermelada relincho.

—Cuando vos persigas a un bus a cien kilómetros por hora, ahí quiero ver si no te cansas —replico la yegua.

La risa inundo a Jackie, pero en seguida se apago cuando vio que reía sola. Tom se había apartado y estaba de pie contra una palmera, mirando en otra dirección. Tocaba sus labios, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lo beso. Ella lo beso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había besado a alguien? Claro, el quiso hacerlo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Jackie rozo la espalda de Tom con su mano. Vio a Tom tocar sus labios y se sonrojo. Temió, por un momento, haberse precipitado, haber interpretado mal una señal... Sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando Tom la sujeto de las manos.

—Está bien —dijo él.

Jackie trago pesadamente.

— ¿Está bien?

—Sip —repitió el—. A pasado mucho tiempo, es todo.

La risa infantil que surgió de Jackie fue vergonzosa para ambos.

—No te rías —protesto Tom.

—Me rio porque sos lindo.

— _Jackieee_...

La risa de Jackie se hizo casi histérica. ¡Estaba feliz! Más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Quizás las cosas no eran claras todavía, y tal vez deberían tomarse todo con calma a partir de ahora, pero esto estaba bien. Lo mas fácil, que es casarse, ya lo habían hecho. Ahora venia lo difícil. Lo más divertido.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de la sombra de la palmera, y de la imagen del sol naciente. Fue Mermelada, ahora ya mas descansada, quien rompió el silencio.

—Y... ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Jackie busco la respuesta en la mirada de Tom. El ya sabía lo que quería hacer.

—Lo que vos quieras —dijo el—, lo que vos digas.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, la respuesta fue clara. Jackie extrajo los mapas de su bolso. Tenía imágenes completas de Nevada, California, y los puntos turísticos más importantes de Estados Unidos. Jackie sujeto un extremo del mapa y Tom sujeto el otro.

—Mi papa esta acá, en Echo Creek —dijo ella, señalando el lugar con su dedo—, pero pensaba... ¿Podríamos tomar el camino largo no? Valle de la Muerte, el Gran Cañón...

—Podríamos ir a San Francisco, Nueva York... ¡Broadway! —añadió Tom.

Mermelada metió la cabeza entre medio de los tortolitos.

—Podríamos comprar heno para la yegua, que está muy cansada de tanto correr.

Los jóvenes volvieron a reír, sacando un resoplido de Mermelada. La fase de la "luna de miel" iba a ser muy larga de seguro...

Decidieron que no importaba el destino, mientras estuvieran juntos. Lo primero por hacer, sin embargo, era volver a Las Vegas, recoger a Pan, y buscar algún lugar para dormir. Debían estar descansados para enfrentar la ruta.

Con esto en mente, montaron nuevamente a Mermelada. Tom, sujetando las riendas. Malvavisco, apoyado sobre su cabeza. Y Jackie, sentada detrás. Lo dudo solo un instante antes de pasar sus manos por el pecho de Tom. El sujeto la mano de Jackie. No supo que lo poseyó, pero llevo la mano a su rostro y la beso.

Beso su palma, el dorso de su mano… Y, muy disimuladamente, beso el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

El corazón de Jackie no paraba de palpitar. Si los próximos cincuenta años de su vida iban a ser así, estar casada no podía ser tan malo.

— ¿Me haces los honores? —dijo Tom.

Jackie sonrió. Ya se entendían a la perfección.

— ¡ARRE! —grito ella.

Un pilar de fuego se elevo en medio de la carretera y luego desapareció, sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez alguien estuvo allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden el epilogo!!!


	13. Epilogo

_BIIIIP. BIIIIP. BIIIIP._

_El número que acaba de marcar se encuentra desconectado o fuera del área..._

— ¡CARAJO! ¡Mierda, mierda!—grito Jane al celular. No paraba de llamar a Jackie pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

Le temblaban las manos mientras marcaba de nuevo.

—Jackie Lynn será mejor que contestes —murmuraba entre dientes para sí misma—. No podes hacerme esto... ¡Maldita! ¡Desagradecida!

Se tapo la boca. Miro alrededor, a los demonios de la corte. Todos estaban reunidos en torno a la gigantesca Reina Wrathmelior. La mujer sollozaba ruidosamente; su pena era palpable en el salón. El Rey Dave estaba parado a su lado, sujetando la carta que Tom había escrito; el papel se arrugaba entre sus dedos. Pero el rey no miraba la carta. Miraba a Jane. Peor aún eran los demonios, que la observaban con intención asesina.

_BIIIIP. BIIIIP. BIIIIP._

_El numero que acaba de marcar..._

—Mierda... —maldijo Jane por lo bajo.

Los demonios se acercaban a ella. Jane tenía que salir de allí, buscar otra opción... Necesitaba tiempo. Fingió una sonrisa tranquila y le hablo al teléfono.

— ¡Jackie! ¡Por fin te ubico! —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto de alivio a los demonios a su alrededor.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, fingiendo que intentaba escuchar mejor, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

—No sabes el problema en el que te metiste, cuando te encuentre, te juro...

No pudo retroceder mas, pues se topo con un muro de carne. Volteo para ver un gigantesco demonio bloqueando su paso. La bestia le arranco el celular y lo hizo trizas entre sus dedos.

Jane hizo un movimiento de escape, pero se topo con otro demonio bloqueando su paso. Luego con otro y otro... habían armado un circulo a su alrededor. Izquierda, derecha, no había escape.

—Es un contratiempo —dijo Jane. Quiso conservar la calma pero el pánico se coló en su voz—. N-necesito más tiempo es todo.

El círculo se hizo más pequeño. La voz de Jane se hizo más desesperada.

—Podemos solucionarlo, ¡no es nada! Todo va a salir bien. T-todo va a salir bien...

Cuando apenas hubo espacio suficiente para que Jane estuviese de pie, el círculo se abrió. El Rey Dave asomo por el espacio abierto. Un temor religioso se apodero de ella mientras se arrojaba a los pies del rey.

— ¡P-por favor, solo necesito más tiempo! —chillo Jane. Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas— ¡Prometo que voy a pagar mis deudas!

El rostro de Dave, que hasta ese momento había sido implacable, se rompió mientras su dolor salía a flote.

—Lo sé —dijo Dave con voz entrecortada—. Sé que vas a pagar.

Jane se sintió cubierta por una cascada de alivio. Entonces miro hacia arriba. Ahogo un grito.

Detrás de Dave y por encima de él se asomo la figura inmortal de la Reina Wrathmelior. Su rostro, lleno de lágrimas. Sus ojos, dos pozos ardientes que prometían el sufrimiento.

—Vas a pagar. Por. Todo.

Los demonios sujetaron a Jane de pies y brazos. El Rey Dave se hizo a un costado. La Reina Wrathmelior abrió sus fauces, revelando hilera tras hilera de dientes filosos. Jane se rasgo la garganta gritando.

Y luego, silencio. La multitud se disperso lentamente. La Reina lanzo un escupitajo ardiente que cayó en el piso. Era el vestido de gala de Jane, cubierto de bilis y semi quemado. La Reina se enderezo y se disculpo con su esposo, retirándose luego a sus aposentos a llorar en privado. Dave se dio un segundo para sufrir en silencio, luego del cual retomo su galanura real.

—Sirvienta —llamo Dave a la empleada más cercana. La Criada se acerco—. Limpia este desastre, por favor.

El Rey se retiro, siguiendo a su esposa, esperando poder consolarla. La Criada miro por un instante el vestido chamuscado, el último resto mortal de Jane.

Mientras arrojaba el vestido a la basura, sus huesos se movieron, formando una sonrisa.

* * *

La chica contemplo el cielo nocturno. Hermoso, y tan lejano. A veces parece que fue hace tanto tiempo cuando ella misma podía recorrer las estrellas, visitar lugares infinitamente más extraños que en el que ahora habitaba.

Estaba contenta, pese a todo. Había lugares peores donde estar que sobre el asiento de la motocicleta de tu novio. Ojala la espera no fuera tan _aburrida_.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, las puertas del edificio universitario se abrieron de par en par. Un montón de estudiantes salieron, todos estirando sus cansados músculos y frotando las ojeras de sus ojos. El último en salir fue, como siempre, su novio. Sus cansados ojos, ocultos tras sus lentes, se iluminaron al verla saltar de la motocicleta.

— ¡Al fin! —dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos—. Estuviste ahí toda. La. Vida.

—Perdón —se disculpo el muchacho, estirando su cuello.

—Ese profesor te está matando.

—No es para tanto —un repentino crack sonó en el cuello del muchacho, haciendo reír a su compañera—. Aunque si estoy un poco cansado. ¿Trabajar y estudiar? No es tan genial como dicen que es.

—Nadie dice que eso es genial, Marco —reprocho la chica.

Los jóvenes subieron a la motocicleta. Marco se puso el casco y le tendió otro a su compañera.

—No estarás tan cansado como para no salir de _fieeeesta_ , ¿oh si? —dijo ella.

Marco dio un suspiro.

—Ok, pero que Janna no le ponga nada a mi bebida —la expresión de Marco se hizo distante, mientras recordaba la última vez que se desmayo en casa de Janna—. No _quiero_ repetir eso.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no controlo lo que hace Janna —dijo ella. Marco extendió su brazo para encender la moto, pero la chica lo detuvo—. Ey, eh... ¿puedo conducir? _Porfaaa_...

Marco alterno entre ver la moto (su moto favorita) y ver a su novia. La chica se movió hacia adelante, depositando un pico en sus labios. Marco gruño y le extendió las llaves.

— _Despacito._

La chica exclamo con alegría y sujeto las llaves. Intercambiaron lugares, quedando ella en frente y el detrás. Marco acostó su cabeza en el cuello de si compañera; su cabello rubio tenia aroma a vainilla.

La chica encendió la moto y probó la velocidad. Luego, para la buena suerte, sujeto el collar en su cuello. Era una pequeña varita de plástico. No era una Varita Mágica real, pero se parecía a la que ella solía usar. Un recuerdo de su hogar perdido.

— ¿Estás listo para el viaje de tu vida, señor Marco Díaz?

El muchacho rio con creciente animo.

— Estoy listo, señorita Star Butterfly.

Dicho esto Star giro el acelerador y la moto salió disparada por la ruta. Su velocidad se incremento rápidamente, y cuando fue suficiente, la moto se desprendió del suelo y alcanzo el cielo, dejando una estela de fuego detrás. Estaban llegando tarde a la fiesta, pero no tenían apuro. Había un cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas y era una hermosa noche en Echo Creek.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SE ACABO!
> 
> Uff... que puedo decir? Ah sido todo un viaje. Al final, estoy satisfecha con el resultado. El ultimo capitulo fue dificil, tuve que reescribirlo por completo, siendo que antes era mas corto.
> 
> Y el epilogo? Decidi que hacia faltar ver que habia pasado con Jane.... Jaja y la escena de Marco y Star la pense en el ultimo minuto... me parecio que no habia dejado en claro lo que respecta a Star, asi que escribi esa escena para despejar las dudas y decir que SI, STAR ESTA EN ECHO CREEK CON MARCO!
> 
> Ahora, no se que voy a hacer. Supongo que vere otras series y migrare a otros fandoms. En cuanto a este AU, lo dejo abierto para que se imaginen lo que va a pasar. No se si algun dia escribire algo mas al respecto, pero nada es seguro en el futuro!
> 
> Sin mas que decir, me despido... ¡Gracias por acompañarme!


End file.
